La légende des Monts Glacés : Renascor
by Duchaillu
Summary: Tome 1 : De retour à Poudlard, Hermione essaye de surmonter sa peine. Alors que tout semble reprendre son cours, un monstre inconnu vient semer le trouble. Entre amour, aventure et obligation, Hermione arrivera-t-elle à trouver sa destinée?
1. Retour à Poudlard

Bonjour me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction écrite en collaboration avec la meilleur bêta que j'aurais pu trouver, j'ai nommé Solveig5. D'ailleurs je vous conseille de lire sa fanfic, elle est géniale. :)

Nous publierons tous les vendredis.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à J. K. Rowling

En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Retour à Pourdlard**

Et voilà, j'y étais. Trois ans. Trois ans que je n'avais pas poussé ses grilles. Trois ans que je n'avais pas remis les pieds à Poudlard. J'avoue que ce château et ses habitants m'ont manqué. Après la bataille finale, j'ai ressenti le besoin de faire un breack. Il fallait que je m'éloigne, de ce lieu, de cette guerre, de ses morts. J'ai voyagé pendant trois ans, me posant dans diverses villes qui me plaisaient, travaillant pour vivre, intégrant quelques écoles pour assister à des cours, apprendre de nouvelles choses. Et oui que voulez-vous on ne se refait pas ! Miss-Je-Sais-Tout un jour, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout toujours.

Je souris à cette pensée, c'est vrai j'étais et je suis toujours une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout , LA Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard. Cependant j'ai mûri et bien changé, je ne suis plus aussi timide et coincée comme tout le monde aimait à me le rappeler.

Je soupirai, je n'avais toujours pas franchi les grilles du portail. Je contemplai ce château qui avait été ma seconde maison pendant sept ans et qui allait bientôt le redevenir, il m'avait manqué plus que je ne l'aurai cru.

Je franchis les grilles et me dirigeai vers ses portes. Le saule cogneur se réveillait doucement sous la caresse du soleil, secouant ses branches pour dénicher les intrus qui avaient eu le malheur de s'y aventurer à la faveur de la nuit. Du côté du lac, le calamar géant replongeait dans la tranquillité de ses profondeurs.

J'avançais d'un pas vif et me retrouvais rapidement devant les portes de l'école. Plusieurs sentiments se bousculaient dans ma tête. De la joie, de l'excitation mais aussi pour la première fois depuis toutes ces années où j'ai franchi ses portes, de l'appréhension. En effet, cela faisait trois ans que je n'avais pas revu mes anciens professeurs et cette année ma rentrée différait des précédentes puisque c'était en tant que professeur que je l'effectuais.

J'éprouvais aussi de la tristesse. Ce château m'avait manqué c'est vrai mais il me rappelait Ron. Ron... Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y penser. Il m'avait suivi dans mon voyage. Nous nous étions enfin trouvés et nous ne nous lâchions plus. Je pensais avoir trouvé l'homme de ma vie, j'étais heureuse. Nous vivions un peu au jour le jour, lui travaillant quand je prenais quelques cours. Ce fut une des plus belles période de ma vie. Mais voilà, je me trouvais là, devant cet immense château et lui il était quelque part dans le monde. Je n'avais plus de nouvelle de lui, je n'en voulais pas d'ailleurs, ça faisait mal.

Alors que je franchissais les dernières marches qui me séparaient de la grande porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit me laissant entrevoir une personne que j'aurais reconnu entre toutes et qui m'avait manqué plus que ce que j'aurais voulu l'admettre.

- Bonjour, professeur McGonagall, dis-je en souriant chassant mes tristes pensées loin de moi

- Miss Granger, quelle joie de vous revoir je suis contente que vous ayez accepté ma proposition.

Avant d'avoir pu esquisser un geste, je me retrouvait dans ses bras, lui rendant son étreinte.

- Vous m'avez manqué Hermione, me souffle-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Vous aussi, professeur.

Cette dernière se recula et regarda son ancienne élève. Celle-ci avait changé. Oh bien sûr, elle avait toujours sa chevelure indomptée et ses yeux couleur noisette, néanmoins il se dégageait aujourd'hui, de son visage, une aura. Une aura de confiance et de sérénité qu'elle n'avait pas trois ans auparavant. On voyait qu'elle avait mûri et qu'elle était devenue une vraie femme. Pourtant, la directrice de Poudlard décela aussi une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de son ancienne élève. Mettant cela sur les souvenirs de la bataille finale, elle reprit.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Minerva ma chère, après tout nous allons être collègue à présent.

- Comme vous voudrez pro... Minerva.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et les deux femmes se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Il avait miraculeusement survécu à la guerre alors qu'Hermione le croyait mort. Mais visiblement, il fallait plus qu'une attaque mortelle de serpent pour venir à bout de la terreur des cachots. Il n'avait pas été loin de franchir le voile qui sépare la vie de la mort cependant il avait tenu bon. A présent, il était enfin libre de profiter de la vie, aucune accusation n'ayant été retenu contre lui suite au témoignage de l'Élu.

- Ainsi, c'est donc vrai ! La Miss-Je-sais-Tout est de retour à Poudlard.

- Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué professeur Rogue.

Ce dernier tiqua à la phrase, mais Hermione vit un sourire en coin apparaître sur son visage.

- Allons-y, dit McGonagall, il ne manquait plus que vous pour commencer la réunion professorale.

Le professeur McGonagall me dirigea vers la grande salle et à peine avais-je emboîté le pas aux deux professeurs que j'entendis quelqu'un courir.

- Hermione ! cria une voie que je reconnus comme étant celle de Ginny avant qu'elle ne me saute sur le dos.

Je gardais difficilement mon équilibre et me retournais vers la tornade rousse qui m'avait sauté dessus. Surprise mais heureuse je la pris dans mes bras pour une étreinte à couper le souffle. Cela faisait trois ans que je n'avais pas vu ma meilleure amie. On avait eu une correspondance soutenue mais je n'avais pas posé les pieds en Angleterre durant ces trois années de voyage. Malgré elle, elle me rappela furtivement Ron mais je tentais de cacher ma peine. Elle n'était pas responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé et je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit triste. Elle ne comprendrait pas, personne n'était au courant.

- Ginny, comment ça va? Tu m'as manqué, lui dis-je dans une nouvelle étreinte.

- Toi aussi mais quelle idée aussi de partir au bout du monde pendant trois ans, me répondit-elle en me pointant du doigt.

- J'en avais besoin.

- Mouais d'accord mais t'as intérêt à me raconter tout ce qui s'est passé pendant ton long voyage!

Je la reconnaissais bien là ma petite rousse adorée et sa curiosité débordante. J'allais lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là mais le professeur McGonagall toussa pour attirer notre attention. Nous nous tournâmes vers elle. Il faut dire que j'avais complètement oublié la présence de nos deux anciens professeurs quand Ginny m'avait sauté dessus.

- Vous pourriez peut être reporter vos retrouvailles après la réunion, proposa McGonagall en nous faisant signe de passer devant elle pour entrer dans la grande salle. D'ailleurs Mrs Potter vous avez failli être en retard.

Je me tournai vers Ginny.

- Toi aussi tu es professeur ici ? Lui demandai-je.

- Oui, mais je te raconterai ça après, dit-elle dans souffle et en jetant un œil à la directrice, elle serait capable de nous coller.

Je pouffai alors qu'on entrait dans la grande salle. Les quatre tables traditionnelles avaient disparu et une grande table ronde trônait au milieu de la salle. Tout le corps professoral y était attablé, visiblement il ne manquait que nous.

- Bonjour, dis-je ne m'asseyant entre Ginny et le professeur Rogue.

- Bien, commença la directrice, comme vous le voyez Hermione, il n'y a pas eu tellement de changement que ça parmi les professeurs. Le professeur Bibine à pris sa retraite il y a deux ans et c'est Mrs Potter qui la remplace. Le professeur Rogue a retrouvé ses cachots et c'est le professeur Johnson qui le remplace pour les Défenses contre les forces du mal. Pour le reste je crois que vous les connaissez tous.

En effet, je reconnaissais tous mes anciens professeurs.

- Miss Granger, reprit McGonagall, a accepté de prendre en charge le cours de métamorphose pour me permettre de me consacrer entièrement à la direction de l'école. Naturellement vous devenez également la directrice de Gryffondor.

- Cela me convient, répondis-je.

- Bien, poursuivit Minerva, passons aux autres points...

La réunion passa assez rapidement les points abordés étant les mêmes depuis toutes ces années. Une heure plus tard tous les professeurs retournaient vaquer à leurs occupations.

- Tu viens ? dit Ginny en me prenant par le bras, je vais te montrer mes appartements.

- Oui, il faut juste que je parle rapidement à McGonagall.

- Ok, je t'attends.

Je m'approchai de la directrice qui rangeait ses papiers.

- Minerva ?

- Oui Hermione ?

- Pourrait-on se voir lorsque vous aurez un moment, je voudrais quelques conseils concernant les cours.

- Bien sûr, que diriez-vous de passer prendre une tasse de thé après le dîner dans mon bureau ?

- C'est parfait, merci.

- Il faudrait aussi que je vous montre vos appartements, mais je vois Mrs Potter qui trépigne en vous attendant. Si vous n'êtes pas pressée je vous les montrerai après le repas, vous aurez toujours demain pour vous installer tranquillement.

Je regardais Ginny faire le pied de grue à l'entrée de la grande salle.

- Tranquillement je ne sais pas, mais après le dîner se serait parfait, à tout à l'heure Minerva.

Je rejoignis Ginny et aussitôt elle me prit le bras pour m'entraîner Dieu sait où.

* * *

Il était vingt et une heure et je me trouvais devant le bureau de la directrice. Cette dernière avait été retenue par quelques démarches administratives et n'était pas descendue dîner. J'avais passé toute l'après-midi avec Ginny, satisfaisant sa soif de curiosité. Mes trois années de voyage avaient été évoquées, ce que j'y avais fait, ce que j'y avait appris, les rencontres que j'avais faites. Le sujet de Ron a été abordé également. Je lui dis que c'était fini car ça n'allait plus entre nous et que je n'avais plus de nouvelle de lui depuis. Ginny n'insista pas, même si elle mourrait d'envie d'en apprendre plus, elle respectait mon silence. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle avait bien vu la tristesse voiler mon regard à l'évocation de son frère. C'est ce que j'aimais chez elle, elle respectait mon silence et se contentait d'être là pour moi, me montrant qu'elle était présente si jamais j'avais envie de parler.

On avait rapidement changé de sujet et l'après-midi avait filé à toute vitesse. Nous étions ensuite descendues dîner et j'avais pu faire connaissance avec le professeur Johnson. J'appris ainsi qu'il avait beaucoup voyagé lui aussi et rencontré toutes sortes de créatures magiques que l'on ne rencontrait pas en Angleterre. Nous échangeâmes nos expériences durant le repas et je sentis que j'allais bien m'entendre avec lui.

J'avais fait beaucoup de rencontres lors de mes voyages, mais rares avaient été celles qui avait une soif de connaissance qui égalait la mienne et avec qui je pouvais débattre sur des sujets divers et variés. Cependant je gardais quelques très beaux souvenirs de débats animés et passionnés, de rencontres enrichissantes et de découvertes extraordinaires.

A la fin du repas, je pris la direction des cuisines où je demandais aux elfes un plateau repas pour la directrice, supposant qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de manger. C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée les bras chargés, devant le griffon qui gardait le bureau directorial. Malheureusement, mon ancien professeur avait omis de me communiquer le mot de passe.

- Je souhaiterai voir la directrice, m'adressais-je au gardien.

Celui-ci ne bougea pas et je patientais quelques minutes. Si vraiment l'entrée restait close, j'irai voir Ginny pour le mot de passe. Je n'eus cependant pas besoin de recourir à cette extrémité car le griffon finit par pivoter sur lui-même, me donnant accès aux escaliers.

Je montai les escaliers et arrivai en haut au moment où la directrice ouvrait la porte pour venir à ma rencontre.

- Bonsoir, j'ai pensé que vous auriez faim, dis-je en lui tendant le plateau repas.

- Bonsoir Hermione, oui merci je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger. Entrez.

Je m'avançai et découvris ce bureau pour la première fois. En effet, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le visiter, ce privilège était réservé principalement à Harry lors de ses leçons particulières avec Dumbledore.

La pièce était grande, les murs étaient recouverts d'un côté par les portraits des anciens directeurs dont Dumbledore qui me salua tandis que le mur d'en face était principalement occupé par d'immenses bibliothèques. Le bureau était massif et encombré de papiers. Dans un coin, il y avait un canapé et une petite table et je pus voir qu'un livre de métamorphose traînait sur cette dernière.

Minerva m'indiqua la chaise devant son bureau et prit place derrière celui-ci.

- Une tasse de thé ?

- Oui merci.

D'un coup de baguette, la directrice fit apparaître deux tasses de thé entre elle. Hermione s'en saisit tandis que l'animagus mordait à pleine dent dans son sandwich.

- Alors comment allez-vous Hermione ?

- Je vais bien, je suis heureuse de revenir à Poudlard, ce château et ses habitants m'ont manqué.

- Et je suis contente de vous revoir parmi nous ! Qu'avez-vous fait pendant ses trois ans ?

- J'ai beaucoup voyagé. J'ai visité une dizaine de pays environ et j'en garde de merveilleux souvenirs pour la plupart.

- Vous avez rencontré des problèmes dans certains pays pour que vous n'en gardiez pas un bon souvenir ?

- Un... mais ce n'est pas un problème à proprement parler, plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment-là, murmurai-je.

- Souhaitez-vous en parler ?

- Pas vraiment...

- Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscrète.

- Ce n'est rien.

Remarquant la tristesse sur le visage de son interlocutrice, Minerva préféra changer de sujet.

- Alors vous souhaitiez quelques conseils pour vos cours ?

- Oui...

Nous discutâmes pendant deux bonnes heures. Minerva me donnait divers conseils pour aborder certains chapitres et comment gérer les classes. Lorsque je ne pus retenir un bâillement, la directrice prit la décision de me montrer mes appartements.

Ceux-ci se trouvaient à proximité de la tour de Gryffondor. Ils comportaient un salon avec un canapé, une table basse, un bureau et deux chaises, sur la droite une porte donnait accès à la chambre. Celle-ci était spacieuse, une grande armoire faisait face au lit double à baldaquin. Une table de chevet séparait le lit de la porte de la salle de bain dans le fond de la pièce.

- Cela vous ira ? Demanda Minerva en me faisant visiter l'appartement.

- Très bien merci.

- Je vous laisse vous reposer, vos affaires ont été montées dans le salon et il vous faudra choisir un mot de passe. Bonne nuit Hermione.

- Merci et bonne nuit.

Exténuée, Hermione attrapa son pyjama et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après une douche rapide, elle se glissa sous les draps et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Le lendemain, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Consultant sa montre, elle vit qu'il était treize heures passées. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces dernières nuits et le manque de sommeil l'avait rattrapé. Elle se leva et fila sous la douche pour se réveiller.

Bien qu'elle n'aime pas ça, elle fit appel à un elfe de maison pour qu'il lui apporte un petit-déjeuner. Celui-ci reconnaissant celle qui se battait pour leur cause il y a quelques années lui concocta un vrai festin.

Ginny étant absente aujourd'hui, profitant d'une journée en amoureux avec Harry avant d'être complètement prise par la rentrée. La jeune femme put donc ranger ses affaires tranquillement et à son rythme, profitant du calme qui n'allait pas durer longtemps, la rentrée s'effectuant le soir même.

Elle rangea ses affaires dans l'armoire et mit quelques éléments de décoration. Un petit tam-tam, souvenir du Brésil, un attrape-rêve du Canada, une photo de ses parents sur la table de chevet, une petite tour Eiffel de Paris. Sans le vouloir, elle tomba sur une des dernières photos qui lui restait de Ron et elle. Les larmes s'échappèrent d'elle-même et dévalèrent ses joues.

Une bonne demi-heure passa avant qu'elle ne réussisse à se reprendre et a effacer la tristesse qui était apparue dans son regard. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était temps qu'elle descende dans la grande salle, les élèves n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

Se rafraîchissant le visage, elle prit sa cape et sortit de ses appartements. Arrivée devant la grande salle, elle inspira un bon coup et entra.

- C'est parti, dit-elle.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre qu'en pensez-vous?

A la semaine prochaine.

Duchaillu et Solveig5.


	2. La rentrée

Bonjour, voici la suite :).

rar :

- L93 : Merci pour la review, la suite arrive.

* * *

Hermione pénétra dans la grande salle. La plupart des autres professeurs étaient déjà présents et discutaient en petits groupes. Un coup d'œil rapide lui indiqua que sa meilleure amie n'était pas encore arrivée. Décidément, elle était toujours autant en avance qu'au temps de Poudlard. Le professeur Rogue n'était pas devenu plus sociable avec le temps et patientait seul à la table des professeurs. N'ayant pas spécialement envie de discuter, Hermione le rejoignit à table.

- Professeur.

- Miss Granger.

Le silence s'installa. Il n'était pas désagréable, chacun était plongé dans ses pensées et cela ne nécessitait pas d'autre mot.

Hermione afficha un petit sourire. Elle se revoyait à l'âge de onze ans, pénétrant pour la première fois dans cette immense salle. Elle avait été très impressionnée par le plafond magique, mais jamais elle ne l'aurait admis entourée de tous ces sorciers. Elle s'était cachée derrière toutes ses connaissances qu'elle avait ingurgitées durant l'été. Ce faisant rapidement surnommer Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. A l'époque, rejetée de tous elle avait mal vécu ce surnom et ce rejet, retrouvant refuge dans les livres et leurs antiques connaissances.

- De joyeux souvenirs ?

- Oui. Je me revois rentrant ici pour la première fois lors de la cérémonie de répartition, avant que je ne devienne l'insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout que vous détestez tant, dit-elle avec un air mi-taquin, mi-sérieux.

- Je...ne vous déteste pas Miss Granger.

- Ce n'est...

Hermione fut interrompue par la directrice qui entrait dans la salle suivit de près de Ginny qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas paraître en retard.

- Une fois de plus vous êtes en retard Mrs Potter !

- Si peu Madame la directrice, répondit narquoisement la rousse.

La directrice ne put retenir un sourire mi-agacé, mi-amusé. Le professeur de vol était l'une de ses collègues qu'elle appréciait le plus. Toujours pétillante, malicieuse, pleine de vie, elle animait un peu les réunions professorales par ces petites remarques judicieuses et les boutades dont tout le monde faisait mine de s'indigner mais qui au fond les amusaient tous.

- Dépêchez-vous de rejoindre votre place, les élèves ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Minerva tapa dans ses mains pour réclamer le silence alors que Ginny rejoignait Hermione.

- Une nouvelle année commence, je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de vous dire comment donner vos cours, mais j'attends de tous une conduite exemplaire et impartiale. Son regard s'arrêta sur Severus Rogue qui leva les yeux au ciel. Si vous rencontrez un quelconque problème ou si vous vous voulez me faire part de quelque chose, mon bureau vous est ouvert ! A présent si vous voulez bien prendre place, les élèves ne vont pas tarder.

A peine la directrice et les professeurs eurent pris place, que le brouhaha des élèves atteignit leurs oreilles. Dans une ambiance bonne enfant et une discipline très relâchée, tous les élèves, de la deuxième à la septième année s'installèrent à leur place respective. Les portes se refermèrent.

Le professeur Flitwick, dont c'était la dernière année d'enseignement, celui-ci souhaitant prendre sa retraite l'année prochaine, entra avec un petit tabouret et le Choixpeau magique. Il ressortit rapidement puis refit son apparition à la tête des premières années qui pénétraient dans la salle. Impressionnés, ces derniers avançaient en silence, la plupart ne détachant pas leur regard du plafond magique. Ils se stoppèrent à quelques mètres du tabouret et le minuscule professeur prit un parchemin. Avant qu'il ne commence à parler, le Choixpeau se mit en mouvement et sa voix grave porta dans toute la grande salle.

_Bienvenue, mes chers enfants, Bienvenue_

_N'ayez pas peur approchez_

_Je ne vais pas vous manger_

_La preuve, des absents sont revenus._

_Le visage triste, le cœur lourd_

_D'un bouleversement inattendu_

_Une créature verra le jour_

_Mais faut-il encore y avoir cru !_

_Allant de surprise en surprise_

_De contes en légendes_

_Elle sera de nouveau éprise_

_Et la vérité transcende._

_Bienvenus les souvenirs, bienvenus_

_A Poudlard de nouveau_

_De nouvelles aventures pour l'élue_

_Ce ne sera que plus beau._

_A présent tenez-vous prêt, _

_La répartition va commencer_

_Démarrant ainsi une nouvelle année _

_Quels choix seront donc faits ?_

_Dans l'une des quatre maisons on vous répartira_

_mais moi seul décide ce qu'il adviendra._

_Chez Griffondor, le lion d'or_

_les plus courageux les plus fort,_

_A Poufsouffle vous irez_

_si vous aimez travailler._

_Chez Serdaigle vous serez servi_

_si votre soif d'apprendre vous trahit._

_Si vous êtes malin et roublard, _

_Vous finirez à Serpentard._

_N'ai pas peur pose moi sur ta tête, _

_Reste serein, ne crains rien_

_Je résoudrais ce casse-tête_

_Tu es entre de bonnes mains._

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Une fois de plus, le Choixpeau donnait un avertissement mais il ne ressemblait à aucun de ceux qu'elle avait entendu auparavant. Intriguée elle se pencha vers Ginny alors que la répartition commençait.

- Ginny, est-ce que le Choixpeau a donné d'autres avertissements ces trois dernières années ?

- Je ne suis là que depuis un an Hermione et honnêtement, je n'ai jamais écouté ce que ce vieux chapeau racontait.

Hermione, nullement aidée par la réponse de sa meilleur amie se tourna vers le professeur Rogue mais la rouquine la devança.

- Severus ?

L'interpellé leva les yeux au ciel à l'entente de son prénom dans la bouche de l'impertinente professeur de vol.

- Oui Miss Weasley.

- En fait, c'est Mrs Potter mais je vous pardonne cet écart Severus. Je vous parie que le blond au troisième rang et la brune sur la droite au quatrième iront à Serpentard, que la blonde apeurée au premier rang ira à Poufsouffle et que les jumeaux du deuxième rang à Gryffondor.

- Pari tenu Mrs Potter, il insista sur le titre, cependant je suis sûr que le blond du troisième ira à Gryffondor et qu'un des jumeau ira à Serpentard.

La brune n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Sa meilleure amie et le terrifiant maître des Potions faisait des pronostics sur la répartition mais plus encore, elle l'avait appelé par son prénom et l'avait repris sur son titre sans que ce dernier ne s'énerve. Décidément, les choses avaient bien changé !

- Et quel est l'enjeu du pari ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Dix noises, répondit la rouquine, je ne voudrais pas ruiner notre cher maître des Potions.

- Verra bien qui ruinera l'autre, murmura le professeur sans perdre une miette de la cérémonie.

- Et vos paris sont monnaie courante ?

- Seulement quand j'ai besoin d'argent de poche, dit Ginny d'un air taquin.

- Argent de poche que vous ne gagnez pas à chaque fois !

- Évidemment, vous ne voudriez plus parier si vous perdiez à chaque fois !

Hermione les écouta s'envoyer quelques piques supplémentaires mais elle s'aperçut vite que c'était un jeu entre eux et à aucun moment son ancien professeur ne se fit menaçant. C'était...étrange, de le voir ainsi, de découvrir cette nouvelle facette du célèbre et terrifiant Severus Rogue. Bien sûr, son véritable rôle lors de la guerre établi au grand jour, elle avait bien compris que toute sa vie, son comportement, ses attitudes, sa haine qu'il exprimait pour Harry et les Gryffondors ou les membres de l'ordre, n'étaient qu'une mascarade mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé voir son ancien professeur ainsi !

La cérémonie de répartition se termina et les parieurs se disputèrent la mise. Chacun s'étant trompé sur la maison de deux élèves, ils aboutirent après moult arguments aussi inutiles les uns que les autres à un statu quo.

La directrice se leva et prononça un rapide discours avant que le festin ne commence. Les élèves comme les professeurs dont la faim commençait à se faire sentir aussi s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. Hermione, assise entre Ginny et Rogue discuta que très peu, plongée dans ses pensées. Sans vraiment pouvoir en contrôler le cours, elle ne put s'empêcher de revoir les nombreux repas qu'elle avait passés avec le trio d'or, avec Ron.

Le repas terminé et les élèves partis pour leur salle commune respective, les professeurs prirent congés à leur tour. Après avoir dit au revoir rapidement, Hermione se dirigea vers ses appartements. Elle n'était pas de corvée de ronde ce soir et n'aspirait qu'à une chose, se reposer. Les cours commençaient demain à la première heure, et il n'était pas question qu'elle soit en retard pour son premier jour en tant que professeur.

Ses dents lavées, son pyjama enfilé et son réveil programmé, Hermione se glissa dans son lit. La chambre était silencieuse et aucune lumière ne filtrait. Cependant le sommeil fuyait la jeune femme comme tous les soirs depuis trois mois maintenant. Inexorablement, son esprit revenait à ce fameux matin où sa vie avait pris un tournant qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir, elle qui d'habitude, était si prévoyante, si attentive aux autres s'oubliant souvent elle-même, elle qui envisageait toutes les possibilités avant de se lancer. Et comme tous les soirs depuis cette journée, Hermione Granger se roula en boule sur le côté, laissant les larmes qu'elle camouflait derrière un sourire la journée, dévaler ses joues et venir mouiller son oreiller.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione était à son poste et à l'heure. Elle s'était réveillée de bonne humeur. Elle était fatiguée certes mais elle avait hâte que les cours commencent. Elle espérait que ses derniers l'empêcheraient de ruminer ses idées noires et l'occuperaient suffisamment pour lui permettre de tourner la page. Elle rangea les derniers éléments sur son bureau, s'occupant les mains en attendant l'heure de son premier cours. Le bruit des élèves rejoignant leur salle de classe se fit entendre. Impatiente de commencer, elle ouvrit la porte et leur fit signe d'entrer.

Une fois le dernier élève installé, elle s'assit sur un coin de son bureau et se présenta.

- Bonjour à tous, je suis Hermione Granger votre nouveau professeur de métamorphose. Je ne vous connais pas donc si vous le voulez bien, nous allons faire un tour de présentation. Nous commencerons ensuite quelques révisions pour voir ce dont vous vous souvenez de l'année dernière cette semaine, puis nous entrerons dans le vif du sujet. Vous avez des questions ?

Un élève leva la main.

- Oui Mr ?

- Flin, professeur.

- On dit que vous avez voyagé ces trois dernières années, pourriez-vous nous en parler ?

- Que souhaiteriez-vous savoir ?

- Quels pays avez-vous visité ? Avez-vous fait des découvertes ? De nouveaux sorts ?

- J'ai visité neuf pays en trois ans et j'y ai fait beaucoup de découvertes dans différents domaines notamment la métamorphose. J'ai appris de nombreux sorts aussi mais il serait trop long de tout vous raconter maintenant. Cependant je vous promets de ponctuer les cours d'anecdotes, d'histoires et de coutumes lorsque nous serons dans le vif du sujet.

- Merci professeur.

- Très bien, alors commençons !

Le cours se passa dans un calme absolu, Hermione était contente. Les septièmes années avaient soif d'apprendre et leur présence dans sa classe signifiait qu'ils avaient choisi cette matière qui les intéressait tous.

La journée passa rapidement pour le nouveau professeur, elle n'avait pas eu de classe difficile mais d'un côté, il était rare que les élèves fassent des vagues le premier jour. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas encore eu de Serpentard et elle appréhendait un peu. Certains, les plus âgés, étaient déjà présents alors qu'elle-même était encore élève et elle n'ignorait pas ce qui se disait sur elle du temps où elle arborait fièrement le lion d'or.

N'ayant pas de devoirs à corriger, la brune décida d'aller faire un tour pour profiter du soleil. En chemin vers le parc, elle croisa Ginny qui décida de l'accompagner. Ensemble elles se dirigèrent naturellement vers le coin où le trio d'or avait l'habitude de profiter du parc. Elles s'assirent et admirèrent le lac.

- Comment s'est passé ton premier jour de cours ?

- Très bien ! J'appréhendais un peu mais je crois que je vais aimer enseigner.

- Il n'y avait que toi qui hésitais tu sais, à voir comment tu nous aidais à réviser et comment tu nous expliquais lorsqu'on avait pas compris, c'était certain que tu étais faite pour l'enseignement.

- Si tu le dis.

Le souvenir de leur soirée de révision s'imposa à son esprit et inévitablement la ramena à Ron. Elle avait réussi à ne pas y penser durant les cours, mais une simple conversation avec Ginny suffisait à rallumer sa douleur. Les souvenirs affluèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler, défilant derrière ses paupières tel un film dont on ne peut arrêter le cours.

Ginny vit la brune fermer les yeux et son visage devenir triste.

- Hermione ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Parle moi s'il te plaît.

- Ce n'est rien Ginny, seulement quelques mauvais souvenirs.

- Je suis là tu sais ! Avant on se disait tout...

- Ce n'est pas contre toi Ginny, c'est juste que je ne veux pas en parler.

- Très bien mais je t'en prie n'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as besoin de parler...même si ça concerne mon frère. Je ne veux pas te forcer mais tu es ma meilleure amie et rien ne changera ça d'accord ?

Ginny posa la main sur l'épaule de la brune qui à l'évocation du rouquin n'avait pu empêcher les larmes de prendre possession de son visage. Voyant son amie ainsi, le professeur de vol la prit dans ses bras. Sans dire un mot, Hermione se laissa aller dans cette étreinte réconfortante.

Elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, puis, le froid commençant à se faire sentir, elles décidèrent de rentrer, le souper n'allant pas tarder à être servi.

- Merci Ginny, murmura Hermione avant qu'elle ne franchisse les portes de la grande salle.

- Les amis sont faits pour ça Mione, je n'aime pas te voir triste.

Sans un mot de plus, elles s'installèrent à la table des professeurs. Hermione fit la conversation poliment avec les autres professeurs et Minerva mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Dès qu'elle le put, elle s'excusa et regagna ses appartements sous le regard impuissant de la rouquine.

* * *

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Voilà trois semaines maintenant qu'Hermione était revenue au château mais elle commençait à croire que ce n'était plus une si bonne idée que ça. En effet, elle avait espéré qu'accepter la proposition de McGonagall de reprendre le poste de professeur de métamorphose lui permettrait d'oublier ces malheurs. Mais elle s'était trompée. En sept ans, les souvenirs que l'on amasse en lien avec un lieu comme Poudlard sont légions et chaque couloir, chaque salle de classe, la salle commune de Gryffondor, les dortoirs, la salle sur demande où elle avait tenté de trouver refuge, la volière, le terrain de Quidditch, le parc, la forêt interdite, tout, tout lui rappelait le rouquin qu'elle tentait désespérément d'oublier. Où qu'elle pose les yeux elle le voyait !

Mais la brune ne voulait pas faire faux-bond à la directrice, alors elle se plongeait corps et âme dans le travail : devenant rapidement le professeur qui surchargeait ses élèves de devoirs. Elle tentait ainsi de s'occuper l'esprit le plus possible, allant même jusqu'à sauter des repas pour ne pas laisser l'occasion à ses sombres pensées de reprendre le dessus.

Ginny ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle voyait sa meilleure amie s'enfoncer dans une dépression que tout le monde avait remarquée, même le professeur Rogue. La jeune femme la fuyait, répondant laconiquement à ses questions et cherchant une excuse rapide à servir au professeur de vol. La brune avait maigri et ses traits étaient tirés, signe qu'elle dormait mal. La rouquine avait tenté de joindre son frère espérant ainsi obtenir une réponse, mais celui-ci était resté muet. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, elle s'était tournée vers la seule personne qui pouvait encore la faire réagir, sa supérieur hiérarchique.

- Minerva, je peux vous parler ?

- Oui Mrs Potter, de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Hermione.

Ce simple nom prononcé la fit réagir et la directrice afficha aussitôt un air triste et soucieux.

- Elle ne va pas bien n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Je l'avais remarqué. Je pensais qu'elle aurait suffisamment confiance en moi pour venir m'en parler mais visiblement non. Vous savez de quoi il retourne ?

- Elle ne s'est pas confiée à moi non plus, elle me fuit. Je pense que c'est en rapport avec mon frère mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé hormis le fait qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble depuis un peu plus de quatre mois.

- Je vois...je n'avais jamais vu Miss Granger ainsi, mais une peine de cœur pourrait effectivement expliquer la situation. Il faut la faire réagir !

- J'ai tout essayé mais elle reste aussi fermée qu'une huître, j'ai pensé que peut-être vous y arriveriez.

- Je vais tout faire pour, je la convoquerai demain et essayerai de la faire parler.

- Merci Mme la Directrice.

- C'est normal Mrs Potter, voir Miss Granger ainsi me fait mal au cœur à moi aussi. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Les deux prirent une direction opposée, Ginny débutant sa ronde tandis que Minerva projetait déjà son entretien du lendemain avec le professeur de métamorphose.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Et comment pensez-vous qu'Hermione va réagir?

A la semaine prochaine.

Duchaillu et Solveig5 :)


	3. Tout va mal

Bonjour voici la suite :)

Pour information, Solveig a illustré mes deux fanfictions :

- Une chasse au trésor particulière.

- Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Si vous souhaitez voir les couvertures, envoyez moi un mp avec votre adresse mail je vous les enverrais.

rar :

L93 : Oui elles vont parler... plus ou moins je te laisse le découvrir.

* * *

Hermione se dirigeait vers la tour du bureau directorial. La directrice l'avait priée pendant le repas de venir prendre une tasse de thé. Néanmoins la brune n'était pas dupe et avait bien discerné la convocation cachée pourtant, elle n'en devinait pas la raison. Elle faisait du bon travail en tant que professeur, elle n'avait aucun problème à tenir ses classes et elle remplissait parfaitement ses fonctions de professeur et directrice des Gryffondors. Certes, elle donnait beaucoup de devoirs mais pas énormément plus que ses collègues ! Elle était stricte mais juste, exactement comme la directrice l'était, elle, du temps où elle occupait sa place.

Rapidement, elle arriva devant la porte du bureau et frappa.

- Entrez, répondit Minerva.

- Mme la Directrice, vous vouliez me voir ? Demanda la brune en pénétrant dans la pièce.

- Asseyez-vous Hermione, une tasse de thé ?

- Oui merci.

Elle n'en avait pas particulièrement envie mais elle ne voulait pas contrarier son ancien mentor. Cette dernière leur servit deux tasses et reprit.

- Comment allez-vous Hermione ?

- Je vais bien, les cours se passent très bien et les élèves se tiennent tranquille. J'ai découvert que j'aime beaucoup l'enseignement et je pense que les élèves m'apprécient et apprécient mes cours.

- D'accord, mais ce que je voudrais savoir c'est comment vous, vous allez ?

- Je vais bien...

Hermione tenta de paraître la plus détachée possible mais son visage ne put s'empêcher de s'affaisser légèrement.

- Hermione ?

- Oui Minerva ?

- Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire n'est-ce pas ? Je m'inquiète pour vous.

- Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter, je vais bien !

- Hermione, vous n'avez jamais su mentir et tout votre corps crie le contraire de ce que vous affirmez.

- Je...ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, je vais bien.

- Non Hermione c'est faux ! Vous pouvez vous tromper vous même mais vous ne pouvez tromper votre entourage. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas en discuter ? Comme autrefois, où nous passions des heures à converser devant une bonne tasse de thé et une partie d'échec. Faisons une partie d'échec, l'étudiante qui me tenait compagnie jadis me manque.

Ces quelques mots firent leur effet et touchèrent Hermione au plus profond d'elle-même. Cependant, ce n'était pas tant l'inquiétude de McGonagall qui la fit réagir que la proposition d'une partie d'échec. Les échecs, Ron ! Non, elle n'allait pas bien. Elle ne se l'avouait pas, mais elle ne trompait personne. Où était passée sa joie de vivre ? Où était passé son goût de la vie ? Son envie de découvrir le monde ? Tout ça était parti avec lui ! Lui qui était heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre, lui qui l'avait quittée sans plus d'explication qu'un simple mot. Elle était venue se cacher à Poudlard pour montrer qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était toujours elle...mais ce n'était qu'une mascarade, un jeu où elle était une piètre actrice. Lorsqu'elle prit conscience de cela, quelque chose se brisa en elle.

Mais ce ne fut pas de la peine qu'elle ressentit, ni de la tristesse. C'était de la colère, une sourde colère. Toutes les barrières qu'elle avait mises en place pour la refouler cédèrent. Son visage se fit plus dur et ses yeux plus déterminés.

La directrice aperçut le changement et tenta de l'appeler. Cependant la jeune femme n'entendait pas, la colère prenait possession de son corps, celui-ci se redressa et tous ses muscles se raidirent. Ses yeux étaient fixes, ancrés sur un point dont elle n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard : l'échiquier.

Puis la digue céda. La colère jusque-là contenue dans tout son corps fut libérée. La directrice eut tout juste le temps de se jeter derrière son bureau lorsqu'elle sentit la force magique de la brune envahir la pièce.

L'échiquier implosa, les cadres des anciens directeurs volèrent aux quatre coins de la pièce. La paperasse sur le bureau s'envola et les livres bien rangés sur les bibliothèques tombèrent au sol. Le mobilier vola en éclat et les murs tremblèrent.

Sans un mot, Hermione s'enfuit du bureau, sa colère toujours intacte. Un tourbillon magique l'entourait et détruisait tout sur son passage, faisant voler en éclats les armures qu'elle croisait.

Minerva releva lentement la tête et constata que la brune était partie. Son bureau était sans-dessus dessous mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle se précipita vers la cheminée et envoya une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

- Mrs Potter, s'écria-t-elle.

- Mme la directrice ? Ginny lisait dans son canapé.

- Hermione a perdu la tête, elle ne contrôle plus sa magie et vient de retourner mon bureau. Prévenez Severus et rejoignez-moi près de la tour Gryffondor.

- J'arrive tout de suite.

Mais la directrice était déjà partie, descendant à toute vitesse les escaliers pour quitter son bureau.

Ginny ne perdit pas plus de temps et contacta Rogue.

- Severus ?

- Mrs Potter ?

Ce dernier était à son bureau et corrigeait ses copies. S'il fut surpris, il ne le montra pas.

- Hermione est hystérique, on a besoin de vous et d'une bonne dose de calmant Minerva tente de la rattraper.

- Et pourquoi me préoccuperai-je de l'état de notre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout?

- Severus Rogue ! Vous avez été le premier parmi les professeurs à vous inquiéter de son état alors ne faites pas la fine bouche et ramenez votre cul fissa !

- Très bien, où est-elle ?

- Je dois retrouver Minerva chez les Gryffondors.

- J'arrive.

- N'oubliez pas le calmant !

La rousse disparut de la cheminée du maître des potions et courut à toute vitesse retrouver Minerva.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur place, elle ne put que constater les dégâts. Les armures étaient démembrées et des débris de statuts jonchaient toute la largeur du couloir. Les vitres avaient disparu et les tableaux, bien qu'indemne, ne contenaient plus aucun personnage. Elle vit passer la directrice à l'autre bout du couloir mais celle-ci ne s'arrêta pas, Hermione se dirigeait vers la tour d'astronomie.

La jeune femme n'avait pas beaucoup d'avance sur ses poursuivants, le bruit de son passage résonnant à leurs oreilles quelques mètres seulement avant eux. Ginny envoya un patronus à Severus pour l'informer de leur position. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à les rejoindre alors que les deux femmes entamaient les escaliers de la tour d'astronomie.

- Où est-elle ?

- En haut !

- Poussez-vous !

Rogue les bouscula et monta les marches quatre à quatre.

Hermione courrait. Elle n'avait pas vraiment conscience de ce qui l'entourait, mais ce dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle voulait fuir. Fuir la douleur, fuir la réalité mais surtout fuir l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait par sa faute. Elle l'avait aimé, mais pour cela elle le haïssait au plus haut point. Elle courait à en perdre haleine mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Il fallait qu'elle s'échappe, qu'elle se libère de tout ça ! Ainsi, lorsqu'elle aperçut l'entrée de la tour d'astronomie, elle n'hésita pas une seconde. A bout de souffle, un point de côté fulgurant, elle peinait à respirer...Mais il lui restait assez de force pour monter sur les créneaux.

Rogue arriva à bout de souffle peu de temps après la jeune femme. Un éclair de panique traversa son visage lorsqu'il la vit si proche du vide mais il reprit rapidement un air impassible.

- On hésite Miss Granger ?

Hermione reconnu la voix doucereuse de son ancien professeur mais ne se retourna pas.

- Si j'avais voulu me tuer, j'aurai pris la direction du lac !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Ne me dites pas professeur que vous ne savez pas qu'il est impossible de sauter des tours de Poudlard ?

- Je voulais m'assurer que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout était encore là.

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça !

- Pourtant c'est ce que vous êtes, une insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le professeur fut propulsé contre le mur. Sa tête cogna violemment le mur et il resta sonné quelques secondes.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui met notre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout nationale en colère ? Une peine de cœur ? Weasley a enfin ouvert les yeux ?

- Taisez-vous !

- On dirait que j'ai tapé dans le mile, alors qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il s'est rendu compte que vous êtes une insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et il est parti ?

- Ne parlez pas de lui, je le hais !

Ginny et Minerva arrivèrent à leur tour au sommet. Elles se collèrent au mur et observèrent la scène qui se déroulait, toutefois prête à intervenir. Hermione vit arriver les deux femmes mais elle reporta son attention sur Rogue qui reprit ses sarcasmes.

- Ou alors aurait-il trouvé une autre fille plus jolie, moins embêtante et qui lui donne toute l'admiration que vous ne lui avez jamais donnée ?

La brune se retourna face au vide et serra les poings. Soudain, elle se mit à hurler.

- Je te hais Ron Weasley !

Rogue ricana devant ce spectacle. Hermione se retourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard. C'était impressionnant, si ses yeux pouvaient lancer des « Avada Kedavra », le corps du maître des potions ne serait plus qu'un tas de cendre. La magie tourbillonnait autour de la jeune femme et créa une bourrasque violente qui les maintient contre le mur sans qu'ils ne puissent faire aucun mouvement. Sautant du muret, elle s'approcha, à pas lent, dangereuse, de Rogue.

- Et vous, vous je vous hais encore plus pour retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Occupez-vous donc de vos affaires et retournez croupir dans votre cachot !

- Et rater ce spectacle pathétique ? Certainement pas !

- Je vais vous...

Hermione parcourut la distance qui le séparait du professeur et l'empoigna d'une main de fer. Ce dernier fut surpris par tant de force mais il n'en tient pas compte il avait réussi à ce qu'elle se rapproche suffisamment de lui.

Tout se passa ensuite très vite. Ginny et Minerva, toujours immobilisées contre le mur par la magie d'Hermione, crièrent alors qu'elle se saisissait du maître des potions, ce dernier, par une clé de bras rapide réussit à la retourner et à la maintenir contre lui. De sa main libre, il attrapa une seringue et d'un mouvement expert la planta dans le bras de la brune. Peu orthodoxe pour un sorcier mais très efficace. Il avait exercé quelques temps dans un service de psychiatrie moldu et trouvait la méthode efficace et rapide lorsqu'un patient était hors de contrôle. Le calmant agit aussitôt et il empêcha Hermione de tomber par terre. Précautionneusement il la déposa et la recouvrit de sa cape tandis que les deux femmes, libérées, se précipitaient sur lui.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je lui ai administré le calmant de façon moldu, c'était le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle se calme. Elle devrait dormir pour un bon moment mais il ne faut pas qu'elle soit seule quand elle se réveillera.

- Je vais rester avec elle, répondirent en même temps Minerva et Ginny.

- Très bien, ramenons là dans ses appartements.

Les deux femmes ouvrirent la marche tandis que Severus Rogue, après avoir lancé un sort de poids plume sur Hermione, la porta jusque dans ses appartements. Il la déposa délicatement dans le lit et la recouvrit. Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux femmes qui discutaient à voix basse.

- Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi je vais y aller. Lorsqu'elle se réveillera, assurez-vous qu'elle boive beaucoup, son corps en aura besoin.

- Merci Severus, bonne nuit, dit la directrice.

Ce dernier s'éclipsa laissant les deux femmes dans le salon.

- Vous devriez y aller aussi Mrs Potter, je vais veiller sur elle, vous avez des cours à assurer demain.

- Très bien mais si il y a le moindre problème appelez-moi !

- Je vous le promets, allez vous reposez.

- Bonne nuit Minerva.

- Bonne nuit.

La rousse partie, la directrice prit un livre dans la bibliothèque d'Hermione, conjura une couverture et s'assit dans le canapé. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'endormit sur sa lecture.

* * *

Hermione contemplait le plafond depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle tentait de se rappeler les événements de la veille, mais tout était flou. Elle se rappelait avoir été chez la directrice, mais ensuite, c'était le black out total ! Elle avait mal partout et un joli bleu s'affichait sur son bras. Elle avait le vague souvenir d'avoir évoqué Ron mais rien de plus.

Ron...il fallait qu'elle l'oublie, qu'elle tourne la page. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne sa vie en main, il fallait qu'elle arrête de se morfondre pour lui, il n'en valait pas la peine. Elle se redressa un peu plus dans son lit quand un bruit de porte interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

- Hermione ? Vous êtes réveillée ?

- Bonjour Minerva.

La directrice entra dans la pièce et s'approcha du lit. Elle lui tendit un grand verre d'eau.

- Tenez, Severus a dit qu'il fallait que vous buviez.

- Merci.

Elle remarqua alors qu'elle mourrait de soif et but son verre d'une traite.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, que s'est-il passé hier soir ?

- Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?

- Non seulement que je me trouvais dans votre bureau. Et aussi de votre échiquier.

- Ah oui, l'échiquier...je crois que c'est ça qui a tout déclenché.

- Déclenché quoi ?

- Et bien...hier je voulais savoir comment vous alliez. Tout le monde a remarqué que vous n'alliez pas bien mais vous sembliez vouloir vous convaincre du contraire.

Hermione baissa la tête. C'est vrai qu'elle n'allait pas bien, mais elle ne voulait pas que les autres le sachent. Elle savait comment ils réagiraient et elle ne voulais pas de ça, de leur pitié.

- Je vous ai ensuite proposé de faire une partie d'échec. Cependant vous ne m'avez jamais répondu, à la place, vous vous êtes mise en colère et avez retourné entièrement mon bureau par votre seule force magique et sans baguette. Je n'ai jamais vu ça.

Hermione déglutit, quelques flashs lui revenaient.

- Et ensuite ?

- Vous vous êtes enfuie. J'ai appelé Mrs Potter et Severus en renfort et lorsque nous vous avons rejoint, vous étiez en haut de la tour d'astronomie, perchée sur les créneaux.

La brune se prit la tête dans les mains honteuse.

- Continuez.

- Severus vous a provoquée et vous avez tenté de l'agresser. Il a réussi à vous maîtriser et à vous administrer un calmant.

- J'ai failli agresser le professeur Rogue ?

- Oui, et je dois dire que vous c'était impressionnant, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Sans baguette vous nous avez maintenus plaqués contre le mur et sans le moindre effort apparent.

- Je ...suis désolé.

- Ce n'est rien. Allez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Hermione se détourna de la directrice et se mordit la lèvre. Non, elle ne voulait pas en parler, elle ne voulait pas montrer à quel point elle était vulnérable, elle ne voulait pas être prise en pitié.

- Très bien, je respecte votre choix. Mais sachez que si vous avez besoin d'une oreille attentive mon bureau vous est ouvert. Reposez-vous, je vous dispense de cours pour la fin de la semaine. Prenez votre temps et revenez-nous en pleine forme.

- Je...Merci, dit-elle dans un souffle alors que la directrice la laissait seule. Minerva ?

- Oui Hermione ?

- Pouvez-vous dire à Ginny que je souhaite être seule s'il vous plaît?

- Très bien, bonne journée Miss Granger.

Hermione se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle s'arrêta devant le miroir qui lui renvoya une piètre image d'elle. Les traits tirés, des cernes sous les yeux et on pouvait clairement voir qu'elle avait maigri. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage puis se fit couler un bain. Une fois la baignoire remplie, elle se glissa dedans et laissa ses pensées vagabonder.

Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, Ron ne méritait pas qu'elle se détruise pour lui ! Elle allait profiter de ses quelques jours pour se ressourcer et repartir du bon pied. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe, qu'elle se change les idées mais pas en s'acharnant sur ses élèves en leur donnant des devoirs à n'en plus finir. Il fallait qu'elle sorte, qu'elle voit du monde, qu'elle fasse de nouvelles rencontres, qu'elle s'ouvre de nouveau aux autres.

C'était décidé, aujourd'hui elle se reprenait en main ! Mais pour bien commencer, elle devait aller s'excuser auprès du professeur Rogue...

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous? :)

La révélation est pour la semaine prochaine et n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos avis par review.

Duch et Sol.


	4. Tourner la page

Bonjour à toutes voilà la révélation sur ce qui s'est passé avec Ron. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Hermione marchait avec appréhension vers les cachots. Elle savait que le professeur de potion n'avait pas cours à cette heure-ci et qu'elle le trouverait dans son bureau. Cependant, bien qu'elle doive le faire pour tourner la page totalement, elle n'était pas très à l'aise quant à sa démarche. Elle avait tout de même failli l'agresser ! Et même si elle avait été surprise par les nouvelles facettes qu'elle avait aperçu chez l'ancien espion, elle n'était pas sûre du tout qu'il lui pardonne son geste.

Après quelques hésitations et une bonne inspiration pour se donner du courage, elle frappa à la porte du bureau.

- Entrez !

- Bonjour professeur, commença-t-elle timidement.

- Miss Granger, asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

- Heu...merci.

La brune était un peu perdue, son ancien professeur se comportait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et pourtant elle se rappelait très bien du geste qu'elle avait voulu faire et de la menace qu'elle avait tenté de proférer. De plus elle se souvenait très bien de leurs échanges qui n'avaient rien d'amicaux et là il se montrait...gentil ? Elle était surprise et ne savait par où commencer.

- Une tasse de thé ? Proposa-t-il en voyant l'hésitation de son ancienne élève.

- Non merci, refusa-t-elle poliment.

- Alors que puis-je pour vous ?

Rogue savait très exactement comment allait se dérouler la suite mais il n'allait pas aider la jeune femme, il fallait que la démarche vienne d'elle et d'elle seule.

- Je...voudrais vous présenter mes excuses pour hier soir. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal et je me suis laissée emporter par ma colère.

- Il était temps ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Pardon ?

- Il était temps que vous vous laissiez emporter par votre colère, au moins hier vous avez réagi même si c'est moi qui en ai fait les frais.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Miss Granger si cela peut vous soulager j'accepte vos excuses mais je n'en ai que faire ! Hier vous avez enfin réagi à votre douleur et il était temps. Les autres professeurs et moi-même en avions marre de vous voir aussi vive qu'une loque !

- Pourquoi faîtes-vous cela ?

- Faire quoi ?

- Vous vous montrez gentil puis l'instant d'après vous tapez là où ça fait mal.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça vous fait ?

- Mal, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire, je n'ai plus l'intention de me laisser faire !

- A la bonne heure ! Cela signifie donc que l'insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout est de retour ?

- Peut être, en tout cas j'ai bien l'intention de remonter la pente. Mais je déteste lorsqu'on m'appelle ainsi.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous appeler autrement Miss Granger. Maintenant, dites-moi ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

- Vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous répondre alors que je n'en ai parlé à personne, pas même ma meilleure amie ?

- Ce n'est pas une question, c'est un ordre ! Et nous savons tous les deux que si vous n'en avez parlé à personne, c'est parce que vous ne voulez pas de leur pitié ni de leur compassion !

- Et ?

- Ne me dîtes pas qu'en trois ans vous avez oublié ma réputation !

- Impitoyable...Sans cœur...

- Je peux vous certifier que j'ai un cœur mais je n'ai certainement pas pour habitude de m'apitoyer sur les gens qui m'entourent et croyez moi encore moins sur une insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout !

Cette fois, la réplique fit sourire la brune. Après tout il avait raison, elle ne voulait pas de pitié et ce n'est pas lui qui allait lui en donner. Et il était plus que temps qu'elle en parle, si elle voulait parvenir à tourner la page, elle avait besoin de s'ouvrir un peu et d'avoir un avis extérieur. Rogue n'était peut-être pas la meilleure oreille qu'elle puisse trouver mais il était le plus objectif.

- Très bien, commença-t-elle.

Le maître des potions n'ajouta rien la laissant se plonger dans ses pensées sachant que faire remonter les souvenirs ne serait pas facile pour son ancienne élève.

_Le soleil traversa ses paupières et Hermione se réveilla lentement. De sa main droite elle chercha Ron dans le lit, cependant elle ne trouva que les draps froids. Consultant le petit réveil, elle constata que la matinée était déjà bien avancée. Ron devait être parti faire du surf comme il en avait l'habitude depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au Brésil. Le rouquin avait découvert ce sport qu'il avait aimé dès le premier jour. Il disait que c'était un peu comme le quidditch, version moldu, sur la mer._

_Il avait ainsi prit goût avec quelques amis d'aller surfer sur les vagues sous le soleil levant. Comme quoi les choses changeaient, Hermione avait pris goût aux longues grasses matinées alors que le rouquin se levait désormais à l'aube._

_Prenant son temps sachant qu'il ne rentrerait que pour midi, Hermione prit une douche pour se réveiller. Elle s'habilla légèrement, la température approchant presque les trente degrés en milieu de matinée, puis sortit de la tente, une tasse de thé à la main et son petit déjeuner dans l'autre. Le camping où ils avaient posé leur tente pour trois mois était calme et peu fréquenté malgré la saison chaude qui commençait. Cela faisait un mois et demi qu'ils étaient arrivés et chaque jour ils découvraient de nouvelles choses. Enfin surtout elle, Ron était plus attiré par le surf que l'histoire du pays, ses coutumes ou ses monuments._

_Ils s'étaient créés un cercle d'amis avec qui ils sortaient presque tous les soirs. Cela avait été le cas la veille et ils remettaient ça ce soir. Heureusement pour eux, la brune était passée maître dans l'art de fabriquer la potion gueule de bois._

_Son petit déjeuner terminé, elle se plongea dans la lecture du dernier livre dont elle avait fait l'acquisition, attendant le retour de son petit ami. Vers midi, elle rentra préparer le repas. Ron n'était toujours pas revenu mais il ne devrait plus tarder._

_En ouvrant le frigo, elle remarqua un mot de Ron qui lui était destiné. Elle s'en saisit et le déplia._

_Hermione,_

_je suis désolé, je t'aime mais je ne veux plus me voiler la face. _

_Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Elle relut le mot plusieurs fois de suite puis se laissa tomber sur une chaise, anéantie. Non, non ça ne se passerai pas comme ça ! Elle allait le retrouver et exiger une explication digne de ce nom ! Elle se leva et parcourut la tente des yeux. Soudain elle réalisa toutes les affaires de Ron avaient disparu, il était vraiment parti._

_Sans perdre une seconde, elle prit ses papiers et se précipita hors de la tente. La première chose qu'elle fit fut de se rendre là où il avait l'habitude de surfer. Mais la plage était déserte. Elle s'enfonça alors dans les rues de São Paulo, recherchant dans tous les endroits qu'ils avaient fréquenté tous les deux ou avec leurs amis. Elle passa l'après midi à le chercher sans succès. Au bord du malaise n'ayant rien mangé depuis le matin, elle se posa sur une terrasse et commanda à manger. Elle prit le temps d'énumérer le peu d'options qui s'offraient encore à elle. _

_Il était presque vingt et une heure trente et elle était censée retrouver leurs amis dans un bar non loin de là. Ils auraient peut-être des nouvelles de Ron. Elle mangea rapidement, paya puis se dirigea vers le bar en question. Le cœur n'y était pas mais c'était son dernier espoir de trouver Ron. Si le rouquin ne voulait pas qu'elle le trouve, il lui suffisait de transplaner et cela revenait donc à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin._

_Elle aperçut immédiatement ses amis lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'établissement. Elle se dirigea vers eux et leur fit la bise. Tous étaient heureux de la voir._

_Ron n'est pas avec vous, demanda-t-elle tentant de paraître le plus naturelle possible._

_- Non pourquoi ? Il n'est pas avec toi ?_

_- Il... on devait se retrouver ici ce soir, j'ai...fait un tour en ville cet après-midi mais il n'en avait pas très envie..._

_- Bah non écoute tu es la première arrivée, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne devrait pas tarder._

_- Oui...je vais me chercher un verre._

_La jeune femme se précipita au bar et commanda une tequila paf. Elle la but plus vite qu'elle ne fut servie et en recommanda une deuxième aussitôt. Boire l'empêchait de laisser libre cours à ses larmes. Le deuxième verre prit le même chemin que le premier puis elle commanda une vodka orange. Ses consommations payées, elle sortit prendre l'air pour se calmer._

_Avisant un fumeur, elle lui demanda une cigarette. Elle ne fumait pas, ou occasionnellement lors de soirées mais là, elle en avait besoin. Une fois le tube de nicotine allumé, elle inspira longuement dessus. La fumée combinée à l'alcool lui monta directement à la tête mais cela faisait du bien. Elle souffla lentement sa bouffée avant d'en reprendre une autre. Elle balaya du regard les gens qui comme elle, venaient profiter de la fraîcheur de la nuit. _

_C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Celui qu'elle avait cherché toute la journée, celui qui était parti en ne laissant qu'une simple phrase. Il était accolé à un mur et discutait avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Soudain, celui-ci se rapprocha du rouquin au-delà de la limite du convenable pour une simple discussion. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête du rouquin. Elle aperçut les mains de Ron sur la taille de l'inconnu et une de ses mains glisser sur son fessier. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un geste, le couple s'embrassa._

_Elle resta quelques secondes sans bouger à les regarder s'embrasser mais un bruit de verre brisé la ramena à la réalité. Son verre. Puis ce fut le trou noir. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était à l'hôpital une de ses amie à son chevet. Le médecin vint la voir et lui expliqua qu'elle avait fait un malaise sûrement dû au soleil puisqu'elle avait passé la journée à flâner en ville. Mais elle, elle savait que ce n'était pas à cause du soleil._

Hermione plongea son regard baigné de larmes dans celui du professeur qui ne l'avait pas interrompue. Elle n'avait pas osé le regarder tout le temps du récit mais maintenant elle voulait connaître sa réaction. Ce dernier s'appuya dans le fond de son fauteuil et entrecroisa ses mains. Machinalement il lui proposa un mouchoir.

- Je croyais que vous aviez dit pas de pitié ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, je n'ai pas envie que vous inondiez mon bureau.

- Merci.

- Séchez vos larmes, Weasley n'est qu'un idiot !

- Vous croyez ? Après tout s'il est parti je dois avoir une part de responsabilité.

- Miss Granger, bien que vous soyez une insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ce n'est absolument pas de votre faute ! Weasley n'est qu'un imbécile sans cervelle qui est passé à côté d'une femme comme on en trouve rarement de nos jours.

- Vous croyez ?

- Mais regardez-vous par Merlin ! Vous êtes une jeune femme jolie, épanouie, avec de l'esprit et le cœur sur la main ! Bon d'accord vous êtes une insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout mais lui n'est qu'un sombre idiot. Et s'il vous a lâché pour aller retrouver ce freluquet, grand bien lui fasse ! C'est le plus grand service qu'il pouvait vous rendre, il ne vous arrivait pas à la cheville et vous méritez quelqu'un de beaucoup mieux croyez-moi !

- Je croyais que vous me détestiez ?

- Miss Granger, je ne vous déteste pas. Vous êtes l'élève la plus brillante que j'ai jamais rencontré et chaque cours que je vous ai donné était un vrai plaisir. Avoir quelqu'un comme vous dans sa classe est le rêve de tout professeur. Évidemment cela aurait été mille fois mieux si vous aviez été à Serpentard mais je peux vous assurer que vous êtes l'élève que j'estime le plus parmi tous les élèves que j'ai eu. Si vous rapportez ce que je viens de vous dire à qui que ce soit, je nierai tout en bloc et vous subirez ma vengeance, insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! La menaça-t-il.

Hermione sourit.

- Ce sera notre secret, motus et bouche cousue.

- Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

- Redécouvrir le monde, la directrice m'a donné quelques jours de congés.

- Alors profitez-en ! Je devrais peut être me mettre à déprimer pour avoir quelques jours de vacances moi aussi, dit-il d'un air songeur.

Hermione se leva et prit congé du professeur.

- Merci...pour tout professeur.

- Severus, appelez-moi Severus, Miss Granger.

- Merci Severus.

Ce dernier lui fit un léger signe de tête et regarda la brune quitter son bureau.

Hermione remonta à la surface le sourire aux lèvres. Discuter avec Severus lui avait fait énormément de bien et le poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine s'était allégé considérablement. Elle remonta chercher la petite valise qu'elle avait préparée auparavant puis envoya un mot à la directrice pour la prévenir qu'elle ne sera pas à Poudlard pendant les prochains jours. Elle traversa ensuite le parc puis transplana.

* * *

Elle réapparut quelques instants plus tard dans son quartier d'enfance. Bien que ses parents soient désormais en Australie, elle avait besoin d'un véritable retour aux sources. Elle se balada dans le quartier, s'arrêtant au parc où elle jouait étant enfant, elle passa ensuite devant son école maternelle et primaire, puis le collège où elle n'avait fait qu'un an avant d'être acceptée à Poudlard. Son regard se posa sur le gymnase où elle avait pratiqué du volley-ball pendant trois ans. Curieuse elle entra et aperçut son ancien entraîneur qui donnait un cours. Ne voulant déranger la séance, elle se dirigea vers les gradins et s'assit un instant pour observer le match. Celui-ci était serré l'écart étant seulement de deux points, les deux équipes se défendaient bien avant d'enchaîner passe et attaque.

Quand l'entraîneur siffla la fin et renvoya tous les joueurs aux vestiaires, Hermione se leva pour partir. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait pu quitter son siège, l'entraîneur l'interpella.

- Excusez-moi !?

- Oui ? Dit-elle en se retournant.

- Je vous ai déjà vu dans le coin non ?

- Oui mais cela fait longtemps. En fait, vous m'avez entraînée pendant trois ans avant que je ne parte en internat.

- L'entraîneur s'approcha d'elle. Il avait le visage concentré tentant de se rappeler son nom.

- Granger c'est ça ?

- Oui, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Ça fait vraiment un bail comment vas-tu ?

- Comme si, comme ça je suis revenue me promener dans ce quartier où j'ai grandi.

- Et que deviens-tu ? As-tu continué de jouer ? Tu avais un sacré potentiel à l'époque !

- Je suis devenue professeur et non je n'ai pas continué le volley mais je dois avouer que cela me manque parfois.

L'entraîneur lui tendit le ballon qu'il tenait encore entre ses mains.

-Tu as envie de faire quelques passes ?

- Je ne sais pas si je sais encore..., commença-t-elle hésitante.

- Allons ne t'inquiète pas, c'est comme le vélo ça ne s'oublie pas !

L'entraîneur lui mit le ballon entre les mains et s'éloigna de la jeune femme. Ils enchaînèrent des passes pendant une quinzaine de minutes tout en discutant de ce qu'était devenue la jeune femme.

Hermione sentit les gestes revenir comme si elle les avait pratiqués la veille et la sensation du ballon entre ses doigts était grisante. Pendant un instant elle oublia tous ses tracas et retrouva le plaisir simple de jouer au volley. Naturellement, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et même son ancien entraîneur remarqua le changement sur son visage.

- Ça t'avait manqué n'est-ce pas ?

- Plus que je ne l'aurai cru.

- Si ça t'intéresse il y a entraînement pour les seniors le mardi soir, l'ambiance y est bonne et nous faisons quelques rencontres le week-end.

- Je ne sais pas trop, je suis pas mal prise avec mon poste de professeur.

- Allons, tu peux bien te libérer un soir non ? Je suis sûr que ça te ferai le plus grand bien. Je t'ai observé tout à l'heure et tu semblais vraiment triste, pourtant, là maintenant, tu m'as l'air bien plus heureuse. Ne passe pas à côté de quelque chose qui pourrait te faire du bien Hermione.

- Merci.

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle fut capable de répondre à cette déclaration. Oui, le volley lui avait manqué, elle aimait beaucoup ce sport et si ça lui permettait de tourner la page, alors oui elle allait reprendre les entraînements.

- Je viendrais mardi prochain.

- Tu m'en vois ravi, allez à la douche Granger, je t'emmène boire un verre après.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui qu'en pensez-vous ? n'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)

A la semaine prochaine.

Duch et Sol


	5. Nouveau départ

Bonjour à tous. Voilà le chapitre .

Nous avons également commencé la publication d'un recueil de OS dont la parution se fera le 1er du mois. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un oeil et à laisser une petite review.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Hermione rangeait ses dernières affaires dans son petit sac de voyage. Dimanche était arrivé bien vite et il était temps qu'elle retourne à Poudlard. Ces quelques jours en dehors du château lui avaient fait le plus grand bien surtout depuis qu'elle avait raconté sa rupture à Rogue.

Rogue... Il était étrange de se dire que c'était la terreur des cachots qui lui avait permis de passer ce cap. La page serait longue à tourner, ça elle le savait, mais il lui avait dit ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre et l'avait déculpabilisée. Si Ron était parti, elle n'avait pas à s'en vouloir et après tout, c'est lui qui ne la méritait pas. Bizarrement, elle était certaine que ce même discours dans la bouche de McGonagall ou de Ginny n'aurait pas eu le même impact sur elle. L'entendre de celle du maître des potions, connu pour son côté impitoyable, le rendait plus vrai et inintéressé. Il ne lui avait pas dit cela pour qu'elle cesse de pleurer, mais parce que c'était la vérité !

Elle termina de boucler son sac et descendit à l'accueil pour régler sa note. Elle avait profité de ses quelques jours pour faire le tour de tout ce qui la rendait heureuse auparavant. Sa soirée de mercredi avec son entraîneur l'avait complètement reboostée et elle avait hâte d'être à mardi soir. Mais il fallait d'abord qu'elle en parle à Minerva même si elle pensait que la directrice ne lui refuserait pas sa soirée. Le lendemain, elle avait transplané en Australie et elle avait passé la journée à observer de loin ses parents. Elle n'avait pas pu les approcher mais voir qu'ils allaient bien lui avait rendu le sourire un peu plus. Après son escale au pays des kangourous, elle avait poursuivi sa journée parcourant un peu tout le pays pour revisiter les endroits qu'elle affectionnait étant petite, se remémorant les souvenirs heureux.

Le gérant de l'hôtel lui donna sa facture et une fois réglée, Hermione se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle se retrouva dans un quartier peu cher mais bien fréquenté du Londres moldu. Elle n'avait pas voulu côtoyer le monde sorcier durant ces quelques jours mais maintenant il fallait qu'elle l'affronte pour pouvoir repartir d'un pied bon et définitif. S'engageant dans une petite ruelle, elle regarda aux alentours pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne et transplana sur le chemin de traverse.

Bien que le temps soit passé depuis sa première visite sur le Chemin de Traverse, Hermione ne cessait de s'émerveiller devant cette allée magique où il faisait bon vivre. Il y avait toujours cette effervescence qu'elle affectionnait tant et les devantures de boutiques continuaient d'attirer son regard. D'un coup de baguette, elle rétrécit son bagage et le glissa dans sa poche. Elle se mit à déambuler parmi les passants profitant du simple fait d'être là.

Inévitablement, elle passa devant la boutique Weasley. La vision de celle-ci lui fit moins mal qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Néanmoins, elle ressentit tout de même un petit pincement au cœur qui était loin de l'énorme déchirure qui traversait son cœur il y a quelques jours. Elle était sur la bonne voie, elle le savait ! Elle ne s'attarda pas devant la boutique mais ne pressa pas plus le pas pour la dépasser.

Très vite son regard fut attiré par une autre devanture qu'elle connaissait bien : Fleury&Bott. Elle regarda les livres exposés en vitrine et un en particulier attira son regard : _Devenez un animagus !_

La jeune femme avait toujours été fasciné par ce côté de la métamorphose mais elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de s'y intéresser plus que ça. C'était l'occasion ! Elle occuperai ainsi ses soirées et Minerva l'aiderai à coup sûr.

Au moment où elle pénétra dans la boutique, un homme en sortit et la bouscula. Aussitôt ils se retournèrent pour s'excuser mutuellement.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il.

- Harry ?

- Hey Hermione ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je... j'ai eu quelques jours de repos et toi comment vas-tu ? Ginny est avec toi ?

- Heu...non, Harry regarda à gauche et à droite nerveux, je...je suis de service aujourd'hui, je...profitais d'une ronde ici pour faire quelques achats rapidement.

- D'accord, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air très à l'aise ?

- Non ! Enfin si ! Ça va bien ne t'inquiète pas...Bon il faut que j'y aille à plus, ça m'a fait plaisir Hermione.

- A moi aussi.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'auror était déjà loin.

- Bizarre, pensa-t-elle, il faudrait que j'aille parler avec Ginny, peut être que tout n'était pas rose entre eux.

Elle poursuivit sa réflexion en entrant dans la librairie. Ces derniers temps, elle avait tellement été centrée sur elle-même et ses problèmes qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle se promit d'aller voir Ginny en rentrant et elle s'excuserait pour son comportement de ces dernières semaines. Et il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas qu'à sa meilleure amie qu'elle devait des excuses mais à peu près à toutes les personnes qu'elle avait côtoyé depuis son arrivée à Poudlard.

Elle trouva rapidement le rayon qui l'intéressait, et se concentra sur ce qu'elle affectionnait par dessus tout, les livres. Elle en repéra quelques-uns mais n'en choisit qu'un seul au final, celui qui était en vitrine. Elle trouverait les informations complémentaires auprès de Minerva et la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Elle régla ses achats puis consulta sa montre. L'après-midi était bien avancée et elle décida de rentrer au château, elle avait quelques personnes à voir avant ce soir.

* * *

Ginny se promenait dans le château sans but particulier. Sa mère l'avait invitée à venir manger mais elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur. La veille elle s'était disputée avec Harry et l'auror n'avait pas donné de nouvelle depuis. Ils étaient censés passer le week-end ensemble mais le hibou qu'elle avait envoyé pour s'excuser bien qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort était resté sans réponse.

Du deuxième étage, elle vit la brune rentrer au château. Sa meilleure amie lui manquait ! Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue et elle n'avait pas vraiment retrouvé la meilleure amie pétillante et pleine de vie qu'elle avait laissé partir il y a trois ans. Elle savait que Ron était la cause de l'absence d'éclat dans le regard de la brune mais Hermione était restée muette sur le sujet. Enfin, peut être que ça allait changer. La rousse espérait vraiment que la brune reprendrait sa vie en main désormais. La scène dans la tour d'astronomie l'avait quelque peu effrayée et même si elle savait que la jeune femme ne pouvait pas sauter, l'idée même qu'elle tente de le faire lui retournait les tripes.

Ginny suivit du regard le professeur de métamorphose jusqu'à ce que son champ de vision lui permette. Elle n'irait pas la voir, c'était à Hermione de faire le premier pas maintenant. Elle la soutiendrait quoi qu'il arrive mais la démarche devait venir d'elle. La rouquine prit la direction du terrain de quidditch, elle avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit, et quoi de mieux qu'un tour sur un balai.

Hermione ne rencontra personne sur le chemin de ses appartements. Le château était calme en ce dimanche après-midi. De plus, une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard était organisée permettant aux élèves de profiter des derniers jours de beau temps. Elle prit le temps de ranger ses affaires dans son armoire et de placer sa nouvelle lecture sur sa table de nuit. Elle en profita aussi pour faire un peu de rangement. Elle d'habitude si maniaque s'était franchement laissée aller ces trois dernières semaines.

Lorsque son appartement lui parut convenable, elle se rendit au bureau de la directrice. Elle appréhendait un peu sa confrontation même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Cependant elle avait beaucoup réfléchit à son comportement et elle avait un peu honte de s'être autant laissée submerger par ses sentiments.

- Hermione ! Entrez, dit McGonagall en lui cédant la place.

- Bonjour Minerva.

- Je suis contente de vous voir. Venez, nous serons plus à l'aise dans mes appartements, la directrice n'est pas là le dimanche.

Minerva lui adressa un clin d'œil et la guida jusque dans le salon de ses appartements.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Un thé merci.

- Asseyez-vous Hermione.

La directrice lui indiqua le canapé alors qu'elle prenait place dans le fauteuil en face en faisant apparaître deux tasses de thé sur la table basse qui les séparait.

- Vous...semblez aller mieux.

- C'est le cas en effet, et je voudrai sincèrement m'excuser pour ses dernières semaines. Je ne voulais pas me rendre compte que je n'allais pas bien et je suis désolée de ce qui s'est passé lundi dernier.

- Inutile de vous excuser Hermione, je pense que nous sommes tous passés par ce que vous avez traversé à un moment ou un autre dans notre vie. Peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons mais le résultat n'était pas plus réjouissant. Le plus important maintenant est que vous semblez vous avoir reprise et vous avez l'air beaucoup plus sereine...et heureuse.

- C'est vrai, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais plus continuer ainsi. J'ai fait un retour aux sources ces derniers jours et cela m'a fait beaucoup de bien. D'ailleurs, je voulais vous demander.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce qu'il serait possible que je dispose de mes mardis soir ?

- Bien sûr, j'arrangerai cela avec les autres professeurs. Puis-je vous demander ce qui motive votre demande ?

- Je vais reprendre le volley-ball.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai pratiqué ce sport étant jeune et je souhaiterai m'y remettre.

- Je ne connais pas ce sport moldu mais pourquoi ne pas faire un sport sorcier.

- Oh ! Disons que le seul vrai sport d'équipe dans le monde sorcier est le quidditch et que je préfère largement avoir les pieds sur terre. Sinon, vous arriverez bien à vous libérer un soir d'entraînement pour venir le découvrir.

- J'essayerai Hermione, cela me ferait plaisir.

Les deux femmes burent leur thé dans un silence apaisant. Alors qu'elle terminait sa tasse, Hermione reprit la conversation.

- J'avais une autre requête, si possible bien sûr ?

- Je vous écoute, dit Minerva en posant sa tasse vide sur la table.

- Je souhaiterai devenir animagi, accepteriez-vous de me guider pendant le processus ?

- Volontiers Hermione, j'en serai ravie !

- Merci.

- Quand souhaiteriez-vous commencer ?

- Je n'ai pas de ronde le lundi, et le vendredi si cela vous convient, j'aimerai employer mes soirées pour ça.

- Cela ne devrait pas me poser de problème. Nous pourrons ainsi reprendre nos tête-à-tête autour d'une tasse de thé comme nous en avions l'habitude.

- Cela me ferait très plaisir.

Hermione se leva.

- Je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore quelques personnes à voir.

- Bien sûr !

Minerva se leva et la raccompagna à la porte de son bureau. Alors que la jeune femme commençait à descendre les escaliers, elle l'interpella.

- Vous m'avez vraiment manqué Hermione, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver.

- Je suis contente d'être de retour également professeur.

Adressant un dernier sourire à son ancien professeur, elle disparut dans les escaliers.

* * *

Hermione se dirigea ensuite vers les appartements du professeur de vol. Elle allait taper au tableau lorsque celui-ci l'informa que sa meilleure amie n'était pas là. La jeune femme retraversa le château dans l'autre sens, se demandant où pouvait bien se trouver la rouquine. Soudain, un mouvement dehors attira son attention. En regardant de plus près elle aperçut quelqu'un effectuer un enchaînement de haute voltige sur le terrain de quidditch. Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle prit la direction du terrain.

Ginny se sentait libre ! Elle enchaînait les figures alternant vrilles et loopings, montant très haut pour redescendre à toute vitesse et ne redresser le balai qu'au dernier moment. Elle se sentait bien, et l'adrénaline lui faisait oublier sa dispute avec Harry. Reprenant un peu d'altitude, elle constata la présence d'une personne dans les gradins. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître sa meilleure amie. Effectuant un dernier enchaînement, elle finit par se poser devant la brune.

- Salut, dit cette dernière avec un sourire timide.

- Salut.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question non ?

- Oui, mais la Hermione qui n'allait pas bien aimerait laisser la place à la Hermione qui se soucie des autres. Et je sais très bien que lorsque tu défies la gravité comme ça c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Ginny sourit, sa meilleure amie était vraiment de retour. Elle se rapprocha d'elle et ouvrit les bras.

- Est ce que j'ai droit à un câlin ?

- Absolument !

Hermione prit la rousse dans ses bras. Elle sentit qu'elle se détendait un peu.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, murmura-t-elle, je te promets que je vais mieux et que je vais être là pour toi si tu en as besoin. Et même si tu n'en as pas besoin !

- Tu m'as manqué !

- Je sais, excuse-moi.

Elles rompirent leur étreinte et s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre, épaule contre épaule.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- On s'est disputé avec Harry hier soir et je n'ai pas de nouvelle depuis.

- Vous étiez censés passer le week-end ensemble ?

- Oui ! J'ai envoyé un hibou pour m'excuser ce matin, mais il n'a pas répondu.

- Je l'ai croisé en début d'après midi sur le chemin de traverse, il m'a dit qu'il était en service.

- Ah bon ? Bizarre, je pense qu'il me l'aurait dit non ?

- Peut être qu'il a été appelé en urgence.

- Oui c'est possible. Aller, assez parlé de moi ! Comment vas-tu ? Réellement.

- Ça va. Je vais mieux. J'ai profité de ces quelques jours pour rentrer chez moi, revoir mon quartier d'enfance, mes parents...

- Tu leur as parlé ?

- Non, je les ai observés de loin.

- Ah. Ça a dû être dur non ?

- Pas vraiment, savoir qu'ils sont en vie et pouvoir les voir même de loin m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Est ce que tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé entre Ron et toi ?

Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle savait qu'elle devrait lui en parler un jour alors maintenant ou plus tard, la pilule serait toujours aussi dure à avaler. Mais elle voulait retrouver sa meilleure amie. Elles s'étaient toujours tout dit, elles n'avaient jamais eu de secret l'une pour l'autre. Elle décida qu'il était temps de dissiper ce non-dit. Elle inspira profondément et laissa son regard se perdre dans les souvenirs douloureux.

- Un matin, je me suis réveillée seule. J'avais l'habitude car Ron se levait tôt pour aller surfer depuis qu'on était arrivé au Brésil. Je l'ai attendu jusqu'à midi. Quand j'ai voulu commencer à faire à manger, j'ai vu un mot de lui sur le frigo. Il avait écrit : _je suis désolé, je t'aime mais je ne veux plus me voiler la face. _J'ai alors remarqué que ses affaires avaient disparu.

- C'est tout ? Un mot et il est parti ? Sans aucune explication ?

- Non. Je l'ai cherché toute l'après-midi sans succès. Le soir on devait rejoindre des amis, j'y suis allée en dernier espoir. Je l'ai finalement trouvé.

- Et ensuite, vous avez discuté ?

- Pas vraiment, en fait je l'ai vu au bras... au bras...

Hermione inspira et expira lentement.

- Au bras d'un garçon. Quand je les ai vus, je me suis évanouie. Je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital et il avait disparu de nouveau.

Ginny avait la bouche grande ouverte. Ron avec un garçon, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle comprenait maintenant le chagrin d'Hermione.

- Je suis désolée Hermione.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être Ginny, au fond ton frère n'est qu'un sombre crétin qui ne sais pas ce qu'il perd ! Et c'est fini le temps où je me morfondais ! Je vais trouver quelqu'un qui me méritera et je serai heureuse moi aussi !

- Je suis contente que tu ais retrouvé ta combativité Mione.

- Je suis contente de m'être retrouvée surtout et c'est à toi que je le dois, merci d'avoir insisté Gin'.

- Je t'en prie, les amies sont faites pour ça !

- Merci !

Les deux femmes restèrent encore un moment à discuter puis elle rentrèrent se mettre au chaud. Hermione avait une dernière course à faire avant le souper. Elle quitta Ginny pour prendre la direction des cachots.

Elle s'engouffra dans le dédale de couloirs sombres et humides. Arrivé devant la porte du bureau du professeur Rogue, elle sortit un petit coffre de sa poche. Elle lui rendit sa taille normal et le déposa devant la porte. Elle prit ensuite un bout de chemin sur lequel elle nota.

_Je sais que vous n'acceptez pas les excuses ni les remerciements mais un cadeau ne se refuse pas professeur !_

Elle coinça le parchemin sur le coffre puis tapa à la porte du bureau. Elle entendit le professeur Rogue indiquer d'entrer. Elle tapa une nouvelle fois puis partit se cacher à l'angle du couloir.

Severus ouvrit brusquement la porte près à vociférer contre celui qui l'avait dérangé. Il se retrouva penaud en fixant le mur d'en face. Il regarda à droite et à gauche mais ne vit personne. Il aperçut alors le coffre à ses pieds. Il lut le parchemin puis se saisit de la boite avant de rentrer dans son bureau.

Hermione vit apparaître un sourire sur le visage du maître des potions alors qu'il se saisissait du coffre qui contenait des ingrédients rares que l'on trouvait à prix exorbitant dans des boutiques spécialisées. Elle reprit le chemin de ses appartements avec un air guilleret.

Arrivée devant le tableau de ses appartements, elle s'apprêtait à rentrer lorsqu'elle fixa le lion qui gardait ses appartements.

- Je voudrais changer mon mot de passe.

- Et quel sera-t-il ?

- Nouveau départ.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Il y aura un peu plus d'action dans les suivants promis.

A la semaine prochaine.

Duch et Sol.


	6. Méditation et entraînement

Bonjour à toutes.

Alors, tout d'abord quelques nouvelles sur cette fiction. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne compte pas l'abandonner! En fait, cette fiction va devenir une trilogie dont Renascor est le premier tome. Le titre changera d'ici peu. Ce sera donc : La légende des Monts Glacés. Le premier tome est terminé et comporte dix-neuf chapitres.

Concernant ce chapitre, Hermione entame ses premiers pas dans sa nouvelle vie. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Hermione se dirigeait rapidement vers le bureau de la directrice. Elle était impatiente de commencer ses leçons pour devenir animagus.

Marchant dans les couloirs, elle se dit que sa gaieté en avait surpris plus d'un aujourd'hui. Les professeurs comme les élèves avaient été étonnés du changement soudain de comportement de leur collègue et professeur. Elle s'était excusée en bonne et due forme envers tout le monde pour son attitude des dernières semaines. Alors que ses collègues avaient accueilli la nouvelle avec un grand sourire, la félicitant de ce changement, pour les élèves ce fut avec un soupir de soulagement quand elle précisa qu'elle ne donnerait plus autant de devoirs qu'en ce début d'année.

Ses classes s'étaient bien passées et son temps libre, elle l'avait passé à dévorer son dernier achat. Désormais, Hermione se sentait prête pour entamer le processus d'animagi et elle était plus qu'impatiente. Arrivant devant la porte, elle sortit de ses pensées. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'elle avait dix minutes d'avance sur l'heure convenue avec Minerva. Elle décida de patienter un peu mais l'excitation l'emportant sur la patience, elle grimpa les marches jusqu'au bureau. Elle toqua rapidement trois coups et attendit.

- Entrez Hermione.

- Bonsoir Minerva.

- Bonsoir, comment s'est passée votre journée ?

- Très bien, je crois que tout le monde est soulagé que je montre que j'existe de nouveau. Enfin surtout les élèves, je n'ai jamais vu autant de visages afficher un air de soulagement lorsque je leur ai dit que je lèverai le pied sur les devoirs.

Minerva ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Il est vrai que beaucoup avaient du mal à suivre le rythme que vous aviez donné.

- Je m'en doute, mais j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait là d'une manière égoïste de m'occuper l'esprit pour ne plus penser à lui.

- Je le savais bien, néanmoins, chacun doit faire des erreurs pour en apprendre plus. Cependant, je suis bien heureuse de vous retrouver et j'imagine qu'une autre occupation a pris place dans votre esprit désormais. Vous avez hâte ?

- De commencer ? Oui ! Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais essayer cette branche de la métamorphose mais je n'en avais jamais eu l'occasion.

- Je suppose que vous avez lu beaucoup de choses à ce sujet ?

- Plusieurs en effet.

- Donc je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant qu'il faut commencer par méditer pour trouver votre animagus, le compagnon qui vous suivra tout au long de votre vie.

- Non.

- Venez, je vous ai préparé une pièce dans mes appartements, vous y serez confortablement installée et ne serez pas dérangée.

- Merci.

Le professeur de métamorphose suivit la directrice jusqu'à une petite pièce dont on accédait par le salon. C'était une pièce fermée sans fenêtre. Le sol était recouvert de coussins et une multitude de bougies étaient allumées.

- Installez-vous, vous pouvez éteindre les bougies pour ajuster la luminosité comme vous le souhaitez.

- Merci beaucoup.

Hermione retira ses chaussures et s'assit sur les coussins. Elle éteignit quelques bougies pour arriver à une ambiance tamisée.

- Avez-vous déjà médité ?

- Non pas vraiment.

Très bien, vous aurez donc peut être un peu de mal pour commencer. Fermez les yeux et inspirez puis expirez lentement. Concentrez-vous sur votre respiration et laissez votre esprit vagabonder, vous perdrez pied sans vous rendre compte. Mais surtout ne craignez rien, il ne peut rien vous arriver ici.

- Compris.

- On se voit dans quelques heures Hermione.

La directrice ferma la porte, laissant la brune seule.

Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle laissa l'obscurité l'envahir doucement, la lumière des bougies ne traversant pas ses paupières. Elle inspira puis expira doucement. Elle se concentra sur sa respiration pendant de longues minutes.

Puis, inévitablement, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder.

_Elle se retrouva sur une plage. Elle reconnaissait cette plage, c'était celle où Ron allait surfer. Fixant l'horizon, elle plissa des yeux pour savoir qui se cachait derrière la forme qu'elle apercevait au loin à travers la luminosité du soleil. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour distinguer le rouquin qui défiait les vagues. _

Son esprit tiqua à la vision de Ron qu'elle essaya de chasser de ses pensées. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle était toujours dans les appartements de Minerva et cette pensée la rassura.

Inspirant doucement, elle se reconcentra et referma les yeux. Plusieurs minutes lui fut nécessaire pour qu'elle se replonge dans le même état.

_Cette fois-ci, elle reconnut l'Italie et la tour de Pise. Un mouvement attira son attention sur la droite. _

_- Hermione, viens voir !_

_- Ron ! _

Brusquement, elle rouvrit les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser au rouquin si elle voulait trouver son animagus. Ron c'était du passé, il fallait qu'elle aille de l'avant ! Et c'est ce qu'elle s'efforçait de faire. Il fallait juste que son ex copain arrête de venir parasiter sa méditation. Elle se replongea dans le noir mais cette fois-ci se concentra pour penser à quelque chose qui n'avait aucun rapport avec Ron. Elle remonta loin dans ses souvenirs puis s'arrêta sur la fin d'un entraînement de volley.

_- C'est très bien Hermione ! Dit l'entraîneur. Tu as réfléchis à ma proposition ?_

_- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit une petite brune d'une dizaine d'années. Il faut que j'en parle à mes parents. _

_- D'accord mais ne tarde pas trop, les demandes de bourses se terminent bientôt. _

_- Oui __coach__ ! _

_Hermione se dirigea vers les vestiaires lorsque quelqu'un l'appela. _

_- Hermione, tu viens ? Il faut que je te montre quelque chose._

_La petite fille se retourna vers le propriétaire de la voix et se retrouva face à Ron qui n'était pas plus vieux qu'elle. _

_- Ron __laisse-moi __tranquille !_

_- Mais tu dois venir avec moi. _

_- Non je ne veux pas, va-t-en ! _

_- Je ne peux pas. _

Hermione rouvrit les yeux, le cœur battant à la chamade. Ce n'était pas possible, pourquoi Ron s'insinuait-il dans un tel souvenir, elle ne le connaissait même pas à l'époque. A bien y réfléchir, il était présent à chaque fois qu'elle tombait dans un état de méditation. Peut-être que la clé était de le suivre ? Après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre. Confiante cette fois, elle referma les yeux inspirant profondément.

_Cette fois-ci, elle se retrouva dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se trouvait devant une immense forêt qui semblait séparer deux montagnes gigantesques aux monts enneigés. Derrière elle s'étendait la mer à perte de vue. Soudain Ron apparut à quelques mètres d'elle. _

_- Suis-moi !_

_- Où __m'emmènes-tu__? _

_- Tu verras. _

_Silencieuse, elle le suivit. Ron se tourna vers la forêt et s'y enfonça. Hermione le suivait du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais plus ils pénétraient dans la forêt, plus la végétation se faisait dense et ralentissait leur progression. Au bout d'un moment qui parut interminable à la brune, ils se retrouvèrent dans une clairière très sombre. _

_La jeune femme avait l'impression de se retrouver dans la forêt interdite. Ron s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. _

_- Regarde._

_- Regarder quoi ? _

_Mais il ne répondit pas et s'avança au milieu de la clairière. Un bruit se fit entendre sur la gauche et un homme sortit des buissons. La jeune femme ne le connaissait pas. Cependant il ne fit pas attention à elle. Son regard était fixé sur le rouquin. Ce dernier sourit et s'avança vers l'inconnu pour l'embrasser. _

_Hermione les regarda impuissante, sentant la blessure de son cœur se rouvrir devant cette vision. Elle retient difficilement les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler. _

_- Tu es seule maintenant !_

_Sur ses paroles, le couple se volatilisa. La brune courut au milieu de la clairière. _

_- Attends ! _

_C'était à la fois un cri de colère et de tristesse. Mais elle dût se rendre à l'évidence, elle était belle et bien seule. A ce __moment-là__, elle n'était pas rassurée. La forêt semblait se réveiller. Des __bruissements __se firent entendre, des animaux passèrent non loin d'elle mais elle ne put les voir. Des oiseaux s'envolèrent en pépiant de toute part dans un vacarme assourdissement. Puis un énorme rugissement lui glaça les sangs. D'un coup la forêt se tut. Un bruit énorme se fit entendre sur sa droite. Prenant peur, Hermione se mit à courir à toute vitesse. Sentant le danger la rattraper, elle tenta de courir encore plus vite. Cependant, avec la pénombre elle ne voyait pas où elle mettait les pieds. Elle buta contre une racine et s'étala de tout son long. Terrorisée, elle ferma les yeux. _

Hermione tomba en arrière et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à reprendre ses esprits. Son cœur battait à la chamade et sa respiration était saccadée. Plusieurs bougies avaient fini par s'éteindre la plongeant quasiment dans le noir. Tentant de ne pas paniquer, se rappelant qu'elle était dans les appartements de la directrice et non dans une forêt terrifiante, elle sortit de la pièce.

Un coup d'œil à la pendule lui indiqua qu'il était minuit passé. Elle avait passé plus de quatre heures à méditer, pourtant elle n'avait pas l'impression que cela fasse aussi longtemps. Elle rejoignit le bureau où Minerva semblait ranger les derniers papiers qui traînaient sur le meuble.

- Ah Hermione, je n'allais pas tarder à venir vous voir. Avez-vous trouvé votre animagus ?

- Non, c'était étrange en fait, répondit la brune en s'asseyant sur une chaise en face de Minerva.

- Tenez, mangez ça, ça vous fera du bien.

Hermione prit la barre de chocolat que lui tendait la directrice.

- Vous voulez me raconter ?

- Demain, je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre temps et j'ai besoin de me reposer.

- Je comprends la méditation nous prend beaucoup d'énergie. Reposez-vous, nous en discuterons demain.

Merci, bonne nuit Minerva.

- Bonne nuit Hermione.

La jeune femme se leva et se rendit rapidement dans ses appartements où elle s'effondra de fatigue dans son lit sans même se déshabiller.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione transplana derrière le gymnase munie d'un sac de sport. Elle avait fait les magasins juste avant pour se trouver une tenue de sport adaptée et une bonne paire de basket. Elle avait une demi-heure d'avance mais elle tenait à être là avant le reste de l'équipe afin que l'entraîneur la présente à tout le monde. Elle pénétra dans les vestiaires et se changea rapidement. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et rejoignit l'entraîneur.

Ce dernier était occupé à monter le terrain quand il vit la jeune femme sortir des vestiaires.

- Tiens, Hermione, viens donc m'aider nous irons plus vite.

La jeune femme s'avança, saisit le bout du filet qui lui était tendu et alla de l'autre côté du terrain pour l'accrocher au poteau. Alors qu'elle était sur la pointe des pieds pour passer l'attache dans l'anneau, elle sentit une main saisir la corde. Se retournant, elle ne vit que le grand sourire et les yeux marrons rieurs d'une grande femme d'un blond cuivré.

- Besoin d'un coup de main ? Demanda-t-elle son sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

Hermione rougit, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que quelqu'un vienne vers elle. Sa timidité avait refait surface.

- Heu… Heu... oui, s'il vous plaît.

Lâchant le filet, elle se recula et observa la blonde faire. Cette dernière devait mesurer au moins un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq et quand elle levait les bras, elle dépassait le filet d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres. Avoir une joueuse de cette taille dans une équipe se révélait être un sacré atout surtout en cas de contre ou d'attaque. A côté, Hermione se sentait toute petite avec son mètre soixante-six.

Une fois le filet tendu, la joueuse lui fit un dernier sourire avant de partir pour se changer. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Hermione la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin du mur ; cette femme avait un de ces charisme !

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te présenter toute l'équipe.

Hermione sortit de ses pensées et se retourna vers lui ; elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il avait dit avant d'acquiescer.

Sur les coups de vingt et une heure les joueuses étaient toutes arrivées. L'entraîneur rassembla tout le monde pour présenter la nouvelle.

- Les filles, s'il vous plaît, juste un mot avant de commencer. Il attendit d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde. Voilà, je voulais vous présenter Hermione, elle est nouvelle et je vous demanderais d'être sympa avec elle. Puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme à ses côtés et lui désigna chacune des joueuses, Hermione, voici les joueuses de l'équipe, Gaëlle, Ludivine, Sophie et Maëlle à l'attaque, Axelle, la capitaine, au centre avec Fred, Léa à l'arrière et enfin Astrid, la libéro.

Voyant qu'une des joueuses allait rétorquer, il ajouta.

- Rassurez-vous, je sais que nous jouons le titre cette année et qu'une nouvelle recrue ne fait pas toujours plaisir mais cette jeune femme sait jouer, il lui faudra juste le temps qu'elle se fasse à l'équipe. Je compte la faire jouer à la passe comme ça elle ne menacera aucun poste et je la mettrais en combinaison avec Axelle au centre et Ludivine en quatre. Aller, maintenant, je vous laisse vingt minutes d'échauffement après, dans la demi-heure qui suivra, on fera un peu de physique et la deuxième heure sera divisée en deux, de la technique et un court match pour voir comment Hermione se situe sur le terrain. C'est parti !

Un « Oui Coach » raisonna dans la salle et les joueuses se mirent à courir, Hermione compris. Cependant, il fit signe à la blonde du début de soirée de rester près de lui.

- Axelle, je te confie son entraînement, dit-il en montrant Hermione, tu remarqueras bien vite qu'elle a du potentiel.

La sportive suivit la brune des yeux et la détailla de tout du long.

- Tu mesures son potentiel, c'est ça ? Dit l'entraîneur dans un éclat de rire auquel elle répondit par un sourire innocent.

- Disons que comparé à celle de la dernière fois, celle-là a au moins l'avantage du potentiel physique.

La réplique déclencha un rire franc chez l'entraîneur et la capitaine.

Après cinq longues minutes de course, Hermione se jeta littéralement sur sa bouteille d'eau elle avait l'impression d'avoir les poumons en feu. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pratiqué et elle voyait bien que cela se sentait franchement.

L'échauffement continua par une série de mouvements pour préparer les articulations. Cela faisait à peine vingt minutes que l'entraînement avait commencé mais elle sentait déjà la sueur couler le long de son dos. _La douche me fera un bien fou !_ pensa-t-elle.

Le coup de sifflet les invita à passer sur les différents ateliers prévus. Certains étant à deux, Hermione n'osa pas s'approcher car elle ne voulait pas bloquer les binômes déjà formés. Timide, elle se dirigea vers le poste d'abdos pour travailler seule mais une main vint se poser sur son bras. Quand elle releva la tête elle aperçut la blonde du début qui lui tendait la main.

- Salut, je suis Axelle, la capitaine, l'entraîneur m'a demandé de m'occuper de ton entraînement aujourd'hui, au moins pour connaître les bases de nos entraînements.

- D'accord, c'est gentil.

Hermione put enfin poser ses fesses sur le banc, entre les exercices de musculations et les exercices techniques, elle n'avait pas arrêté une seconde. A ces côtés, Axelle ne semblait pas ressentir la fatigue, seulement quelques gouttes qui perlaient de son front montraient qu'elle faisait un effort.

L'entraîneur rassembla les joueuses et composa les deux équipes, une de cinq et une de quatre. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser, Hermione ne se retrouva pas dans la même équipe que la capitaine. Cependant, les joueuses la mirent à l'aise rapidement et ses gestes devinrent plus fluides au fur et à mesure que le jeu avançait. Les sensations revenaient et bien que ses muscles lui rappelèrent qu'elle manquait d'endurance, elle prenait un réel plaisir à partager le jeu de ses coéquipières.

Fred et Axelle se livrait un réel duel, chacune bloquant les attaques de l'autre. Le jeu entre les filles était aérien ce qui permit à Hermione de reprendre ses marques tranquillement. Les balles s'enchaînaient mais la suprématie de l'équipe d'en face se fit et l'équipe d'Hermione perdit la manche non sans s'être battue jusqu'au bout.

Après un dernier mot du coach, les filles filèrent à la douche. Passant à côté de la brune, Axelle lui tapa dans l'épaule.

- Bien joué, si j'étais pas aussi grande Fred m'en aurait mis bien plus que ça.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, le commentaire fit du bien au professeur de métamorphose car pour une fois depuis qu'elle était rentrée en Angleterre, elle avait laissé au vestiaire toute la tension qui l'habitait pour penser à elle et uniquement à elle.

* * *

Hugo Black, élève de deuxième année à Serdaigle, n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil ce soir. Il se leva et se posta devant la fenêtre. La nuit était dégagée, on ne voyait aucun nuage à l'horizon. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et admira les étoiles. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent avec son père quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Avec les années, il avait appris à reconnaître les constellations et il avait hâte de commencer les cours d'astronomie. Levant les yeux au ciel, il repéra rapidement la grande ourse puis la petite. Alors qu'il cherchait Cassiopée, une ombre passa. Rapide, furtive il crut un instant avoir rêvé mais il était certain de ne pas avoir cligné des yeux. Il regarda plus attentivement, l'ombre repassa lui cachant momentanément les étoiles. A présent il était certain qu'il y avait quelque chose dans le ciel. Il le scruta plus attentivement mais il ne vit plus rien.

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de cette première méditation et de ce premier entraînement ? Une petite review s'il vous plaît, ça fait toujours plaisir. :)

Un peu d'action pour le prochain chapitre et encore plus pour les suivants!

A la semaine prochaine.

Duch et Sol.


	7. Interférence magique

Bonjour à toutes,

voici la suite. Bonne lecture.

rar:

- L93 : Merci pour la review. Hermione n'est pas au bout de ses peines avec la méditation mais je ne t'en dis pas plus. On se retrouve en bas. :)

* * *

- Bonjour Hermione.

- Bonjour Minerva.

La jeune femme prit place à la table des professeurs et commença à petit déjeuner.

- Votre entraînement de valey bol s'est bien passé ?

Relevant la tête de son assiette, elle mit quelques secondes à émerger avant de comprendre.

- Volley ball, vous voulez dire?

- Volley ball ?

- Oui c'est ça. Ça s'est très bien passé, l'entraîneur m'a présentée à toute l'équipe et je pense qu'elles m'acceptent toutes. Par contre j'ai des courbatures partout, il va falloir que je me remette au sport.

- Qui doit se remettre au sport ? Demanda Ginny qui prit place à côté de la brune.

- Moi ? J'ai repris le volley-ball mais je n'ai plus l'habitude.

- Si ça te dit d'aller courir un de ces quatre, j'aimerais bien reprendre le footing mais toute seule c'est carrément moins attrayant.

- Ça me va. Au fait, demanda-t-elle, comment s'est passée ta soirée avec Harry ?

- Quelle soirée ? Demanda Ginny avec un ton amer.

- Vous ne deviez pas passer la soirée ensemble ? C'est votre soir de la semaine non ?

- Si en théorie, sauf que monsieur a trouvé une excuse bidon et n'est pas venu.

- Désolée.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être tu n'y es pour rien !

- Mesdemoiselles, les interrompit Minerva, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Je dois m'absenter quelques jours mais je serai de retour pour notre leçon vendredi soir Hermione.

- Très bien bonne journée Minerva.

La directrice sortit par la porte de derrière.

- On va être en retard mais tu me raconteras ce midi ? On peut aller manger sur Pré-au-Lard si tu veux ?

- Ça me va à toute à l'heure Hermione.

Les deux professeurs sortirent de la grande salle et prirent la direction de leur classe respective.

* * *

Hermione commençait avec les deuxièmes années de Serdaigle. Elle aimait bien cette classe, les élèves étaient attentifs et posaient des questions pertinentes. Cinq minutes avant le début des cours, elle les entendit arriver dans une effervescence qui ne leur ressemblait pas, eux d'habitude si calme.

- Je te jure, dis l'un deux, j'ai vu quelque chose dans le ciel cette nuit ça semblait énorme.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- J'en sais rien je n'ai pas bien vu.

- Tu racontes des salades, arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

- Mais...

Hermione ouvrit la porte pour leur indiquer d'entrer. A peine furent-ils installé qu'une main se leva.

- Oui, Mr Black ?

- Professeur, est-il possible qu'un monstre rôde dans les parages ?

- Un monstre ?

- Oui professeur, hier soir je regardais les étoiles et j'ai aperçu une ombre dans le ciel.

- Il me semble plus plausible que vous ayez vu un sombral.

- Un sombral ?

- Oui, se sont eux qui tirent les calèches qui vous amènent à Poudlard et qui vous conduisent à Pré-au-Lard.

Les élèves étaient surpris mais l'une deux osa finalement demander :

- Professeur, les calèches avancent toutes seules, dit une élève assise au premier rang.

- Non, elles sont tirées par ce qu'on appelle des Sombrals. Ce sont des chevaux ailés noirs, mais ils ne sont pas visibles par tout le monde.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Il faut avoir été confronté à la mort pour les voir.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il faut avoir tué pour les voir ?

- Non, juste avoir vu la mort. Si par exemple vous avez perdu un membre de votre famille, vous les verrez. Mais je ne souhaite à personne de les voir un jour.

Hermione se tourna vers le tableau et agita sa baguette. La leçon du jour apparut sur le tableau noir.

- Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons voir comment transformer un animal en verre à pied. Ce n'est pas très difficile mais il faut bien vous concentrer. Tout d'abord, la formule : Verraverto.

Elle fit répéter plusieurs fois la formule aux élèves puis passa à la démonstration.

Elle sortit un perroquet d'une cage et le posa sur la table. Elle tapa trois fois dessus avec sa baguette et prononça la formule. Le perroquet se changea aussitôt en verre à pied mais il resta proportionnel à la taille de l'oiseau. Le verre était donc trois fois plus gros et grand qu'il ne devrait l'être. Hermione en fut surprise mais elle continua son cours, elle aurait tout le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard.

- Très bien, à vous ! dit-elle en se retournant vers la classe.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent, chacun s'entraînant sur leur crapaud, leur rat ou leur petit oiseau. La jeune femme les regarda faire en passant entre les rangs. Elle avait vraiment de bons élèves dans sa classe et seuls deux éprouvèrent quelques difficultés à effectuer le sort correctement. Alors qu'elle allait aider les deux élèves en question, un sifflement se fit entendre.

Surprise elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit rien de particulier.

- Est-ce quelqu'un sait d'où ça vient ?

- Je crois que ça vient de votre bureau professeur.

Hermione s'avança vers la source du bruit. Le sifflement s'intensifia et elle put déterminer que cela venait de son verre à pied. Elle fit un pas de plus, puis se stoppa. Le verre commença à trembler et avant qu'elle ait pu faire un geste, il implosa.

Par réflexe, tout le monde dans la classe se baissa. Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux elle constata que non seulement le verre à pied avait implosé mais que c'était les restes de l'oiseau qui avaient volé dans toute la pièce. Sa chemise était rouge de sang et elle enleva un morceau de boyau qui pendait de son épaule. Les élèves du premier rang avaient été touchés également.

- Ne bougez pas, je vais nettoyer tout ça.

- Que s'est-il passé professeur Granger ?

- Je ne sais pas du tout. Elle pointa sa baguette sur la chemise tachée de rouge d'un élève du premier rang. Récurvite.

L'instant d'après, l'élève était propre mais un autre problème apparut, sa chemise avait totalement disparu ainsi que son pantalon.

- Par Merlin, je suis désolée !

La jeune femme se précipita pour attraper sa cape et l'a donna à l'élève pour qu'il puisse se couvrir.

Mais que se passait-il ? Visiblement elle avait des ratés avec sa magie mais pourquoi ? Comment ? D'abord le verre puis l'explosion et maintenant la disparition de vêtement alors qu'elle n'avait jeté qu'un simple Récurvite. Bizarre ! Elle se reprit rapidement, elle avait toujours sa classe à gérer.

- Heu, très bien. Le cours est terminé, allez vous changer avant votre prochain cours.

Elle se tourna vers l'élève qu'elle avait malencontreusement déshabillé.

- Je suis désolé Mr Finnigan, c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive, le sort aurait juste dû enlever les taches de votre chemise.

- Ce n'est rien professeur.

- Non, ce n'est pas rien, je vous ai mis dans une situation embarrassante ! Elle se tourna vers le reste de la classe. D'ailleurs j'interdis à quiconque de propager cette histoire concernant votre camarade. Je n'hésiterai pas à sévir l'ensemble de la classe si j'entends des rumeurs circuler. Vous avez compris ?

- Oui professeur, firent-ils à l'unisson.

Pendant sa tirade, Hermione avait pris un air sévère qu'elle n'affichait que très rarement et il faisait son petit effet sur les élèves. Si elle pouvait éviter à l'élève d'être à la risée des autres par sa faute, elle le ferait.

- Vous pouvez y aller ! Gardez la cape Mr Finnigan vous me la rendrez plus tard.

- Bien professeur, bonne journée.

Le dernier élève partit, Hermione s'assit derrière son bureau et repassa les événements dans sa tête. Elle n'y comprenait absolument rien ! Elle n'avait jamais vu, entendu ou lu quelque chose sur le sujet. Regardant l'heure, il lui restait vingt minutes avant le prochain cours. Elle décida de faire un saut rapide à la bibliothèque voir si elle ne trouvait pas quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre ce qui se passe.

* * *

A midi et demi, Ginny poussa la porte des Trois Balais. Elle repéra bien vite Hermione qui l'attendait à une table en retrait.

- Salut, désolée pour le retard j'ai dû punir deux élèves à la fin du cours.

- Motif ? Demanda Hermione.

- Disons qu'ils ont chacun un énorme égo et qu'ils ne se sont pas entendus sur l'issue du match.

- Et qu'ont-ils gagnés ?

- Deux heures de colle avec Rusard et quelques points en moins. Et toi ? Je suppose que tes cours doivent être tranquilles et se déroulent sans vague.

- En fait, c'était le cas jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai montré un sort à mes élèves mais ma magie a eu quelques ratés.

- Quelques ratés ? La reprit Ginny.

Elle raconta en détails ces mésaventures de la matinée. Ginny était perplexe. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille. Elle lui conseilla donc d'aller voir Pomfresh, peut être que l'infirmière aurait une idée de ce qui se passe. La brune en doutait un peu mais ne rejeta pas l'idée, après tout il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

- Bon alors avec Harry ? demanda Hermione pour relancer la conversation.

- Je ne sais pas trop, je le trouve distant depuis la dispute de samedi.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous vous disputez si ?

- Non et en plus c'était pour une bêtise. Je me suis excusée mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu de nouvelle depuis. Sauf pour me dire qu'il ne serait pas là hier soir.

- Tu veux qu'on s'organise une sortie tous les trois, ça l'obligerait à participer pour me voir et je pourrais vous laisser discuter ? Proposé Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas, ça pourrait être une idée. Je vais voir pour lui en parler.

- Très bien, allez on paye et on y va sinon on va être en retard pour la reprise des cours.

- Je te suis !

* * *

Vendredi soir arriva enfin, Hermione n'était pas mécontente que le week-end pointe son nez. Bien qu'elle ait passé tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque, elle n'avait absolument rien trouvé sur la raison de ses problèmes. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que sa magie continuait à faire des siennes si bien qu'elle avait préféré donner des cours plus théoriques que pratiques durant les quelques jours qu'il restait. Ne rejetant aucune piste, elle avait même suivit le conseil de Ginny et avait rendu visite à l'infirmière, cependant cette dernière n'avait rien trouvé de particulier comme s'en doutait la jeune femme.

La brune étouffa un bâillement tout en arrivant devant le bureau de la directrice. Elle avait beau dormir comme une masse, elle se réveillait fatiguée. D'ailleurs, elle avait remarqué que de légères cernes commençaient à faire leurs apparitions sous ses yeux, trahissant ainsi son manque de repos.

- Bonsoir Minerva.

- Bonsoir Hermione, comment allez-vous ?

- Un peu fatiguée.

- Des difficultés à dormir ?

- Non, je dors bien mais je ne sais pas, quand je me réveille j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir récupéré de la veille.

- Je comprends ça m'est arrivé pendant plusieurs années. Prête pour méditer ?

- Oui, j'aimerai vraiment trouver mon animal pour commencer le processus.

Comme en début de semaine, Hermione se retrouva dans la petite pièce. Une fois seule, elle ajusta la luminosité et ferma les yeux. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à entrer au plus profond d'elle-même.

_Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva devant l'immense forêt dans laquelle Ron l'avait conduit la dernière fois. Elle patienta quelques minutes s'attendant à voir apparaître le rouquin, mais il ne vint pas. Elle profita de l'attente pour observer un peu plus le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. La forêt s'étendait au pied de deux immenses montagnes. Des nuages s'amoncelaient aux sommets des deux rocs comme une auréole surplombant l'entière fôret._

_Alors que le soleil déclinait, et que les nuages affluaient autour des deux pics, Hermione contempla la forêt devant elle. Celle-ci comprenait beaucoup de cyprès et de pins, ainsi que diverses plantes et fleurs de toute sorte. Bon-gré mal-gré, elle s'enfonça dans la végétation._

_Au fur et à mesure que la brune s'enfonçait dans la forêt, celle-ci se faisait de plus en plus oppressante. La lumière déclinante ne passait presque plus, se faufilant parfois à travers les feuilles qui ne formaient plus un mur opaque. Elle murmura un sort de lumière mais sa baguette resta silencieuse. Contrainte d'avancer pas à pas et presque à l'aveuglette, elle ferma les yeux, et tenta de reconnaître les bruits qui l'entouraient._

_Au loin, elle entendit comme un coq mais elle n'était pas sûre, le son se perdant dans les branchages. Un bruit de sabot à sa gauche attira son attention. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, espérant enfin apercevoir son animagi. Mais elle ne distingua rien dans la pénombre._

_Tout d'un coup le sol trembla si fort qu'elle dut se rattraper à une branche pour ne pas tomber. Un bruit fracassant retentit tout de suite après. Il y eu un nouveau tremblement, puis un autre. Hermione comprit alors que c'était des pas. Des pas de quelque chose de lourd. Quelque chose de lourd qui se déplaçait vers elle ! Empêchant ses jambes de trembler, elle se retient de partir en courant. Elle était courageuse oui, mais quand elle savait ce qu'elle affrontait. Là, elle était dans le noir total !_

_Le vacarme cessa et le sol arrêta de trembler. La forêt redevient silencieuse, trop silencieuse. La jeune femme tenta de calmer sa respiration. Elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois tout en sondant les alentour. Mais la forêt semblait s'être endormie. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de capter le moindre bruit._

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et rencontra la pénombre. Tout était silencieux autour d'elle. Elle s'apprêtait à les refermer quand l'odeur des bougies éteintes lui indiqua qu'elle était sortie de sa méditation. Elle se leva, chercha à tâtons la poignée de la porte et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre la directrice dans son bureau.

- Toujours dans la paperasse ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Et oui, que voulez-vous il faut bien la faire ! Une tasse de thé ? Proposa la directrice.

- S'il vous plaît.

- Alors vous l'avez trouvé ?

- Non toujours pas.

- Racontez-moi, dit Minerva en buvant une gorgée de son thé.

- Et bien je me suis retrouvée devant une immense forêt et j'ai attendu Ron.

- Mr Weasley ?

- Oui, c'est lui qui m'a guidée dans la forêt la première fois avant de...de m'abandonner en plein milieu.

Hermione baissa la tête et tenta de cacher sa tristesse. Repenser à la scène qu'il lui avait infligée une deuxième fois à travers la méditation, rouvrait la plaie dont son cœur cicatrisait à peine. Elle renifla discrètement puis pris une longe gorgée de thé pour dissiper son malaise.

- Donc vous êtes retournée dans la forêt ? Demanda Minerva faisant mine de ne pas voir la tristesse sur le visage de la brune pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

- Oui, je me suis enfoncée dedans jusqu'à ne plus rien voir du tout. Au début, tout était normal, j'entendais les oiseaux, le vent dans les branches, les bruits de la forêt. Il m'a semblé entendre un coq au loin et aussi des bruits de sabots. Je me suis dit que j'allais enfin voir mon animagi, peut-être est-ce un cheval ? Mais le sol s'est mis à trembler plusieurs fois avec un bruit assourdissant. J'ai cru que c'était un géant qui venait vers moi. Mais ça ne peut pas être mon animagi n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, certainement pas !

Le professeur de métamorphose laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- Je n'ai pas vu ce que c'était. La chose a arrêté de se déplacer et j'ai rouvert les yeux dans la pièce de méditation.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous finirez par l'apercevoir, il m'a fallu plusieurs essais avant de voir le mien. Mais vous pouvez venir ici quand vous voulez, ne vous cantonnez pas à deux méditations par semaine, une fois que vous l'aurez trouvé nous pourrons commencer le processus.

- Merci beaucoup j'apprécie.

- Je vous en prie, Hermione, cela me fait plaisir.

Hermione se saisit de sa tasse pour boire une gorgée quand elle arrêta son mouvement.

- Je voulais vous demander ?

- Oui ?

- Avez-vous déjà eu des problèmes à faire de la magie ?

- Dans quel sens ?

- Et bien je crois que j'ai un problème avec la mienne. Mais il vaut mieux que je vous montre pour que vous compreniez. Préparez-vous à vous protéger.

- Pardon ?

- Accio livre de métamorphose avancée n°2, incanta la brune.

Le livre concerné vola jusqu'à Hermione à toute vitesse suivi par tous les autres livres rangés dans la bibliothèque. La brune dut se jeter derrière son fauteuil et se protégea la tête de ses mains.

- Finite Incantatum, hurla précipitamment la directrice.

- Vous voyez ce dont je parle ?

- Effectivement c'est problématique. Vous avez fait des recherches ?

D'un geste de baguette, elle renvoya tous les livres retrouver leur place initiale.

- Oui mais je n'ai rien trouvé. J'ai consulté Pompom aussi mais elle n'a rien trouvé de particulier.

- Je pense que vous devriez en parler à Severus, il aura peut être une idée sur la question.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé ! J'irai le voir demain. Hermione étouffa un bâillement. Je vais y aller, bonne nuit Minerva et merci pour tout.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, bonne nuit Hermione

* * *

- John ! Non mais tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Pourquoi les moutons sont encore dehors ?!

- C'est bon maman je vais les rentrer ils ne craignent rien de toute façon !

John sortit de la petite maison et se dirigea vers le pré où paissaient les moutons. Il éclairait le chemin à l'aide de sa baguette, la nuit étant voilée ce soir. Arrivé au milieu des moutons, il ouvrit d'un coup de baguette la porte de la bergerie et commença à les guider vers la masure.

Le vent se leva brusquement et une bourrasque violente lui arracha presque sa baguette des mains. Les moutons semblaient effrayés et bêlèrent avant de partir en courant dans tous les sens. John sentit quelque chose passer au dessus de sa tête. Par réflexe il se jeta à terre. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il aperçut une ombre gigantesque qui emportait au loin deux moutons qui bêlaient.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Des commentaires, des questions, des hypothèses pour la suite? c'est en bas. :)

A la semaine prochaine.

Duch et Sol'.


	8. Monstre et magie

Bonjour à toutes,

voici la suite! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Hermione salua toute l'équipe et quitta le gymnase lessivée. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle avait repris l'entraînement maintenant, mais elle n'avait pas encore récupéré son endurance d'avant. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux encore mouillés et se mit en route pour trouver une petite ruelle déserte où transplaner.

En tournant au niveau du feu, elle aperçut un petit coiffeur qui s'apprêtait à fermer. Sans vraiment réfléchir elle entra dans la boutique.

- On va fermer mademoiselle.

- Je voudrais juste prendre un rendez-vous s'il vous plaît.

- Très bien, qu'est-ce qui vous arrangerait ? demanda le coiffeur en feuilletant son agenda.

- Vous avez de la place samedi ?

- En début d'après-midi, pour une coupe ? Une couleur ?

- Juste une coupe.

- Samedi quatorze heure ?

- C'est parfait merci.

- Je peux avoir votre prénom ?

- Hermione.

- Très bien Hermione à samedi alors.

- A samedi, bonne soirée.

Hermione sortit de la boutique toute contente. Elle pensait depuis une bonne semaine à changer de coupe. Elle aimait beaucoup ses cheveux mais ils lui tenaient assez chaud pendant les entraînements. De plus, elle avait envie de changement ! Elle ne savait pas encore quelle coupe elle allait choisir mais elle avait jusqu'à samedi pour se décider.

* * *

Hermione pénétra dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. La plupart des élèves étaient attablés et les conversations allaient bon train. Elle rejoignit la table des professeurs et s'assit entre Rogue et Ginny.

- Miss Granger ?

- Oui Severus ?

- J'aurai d'autres tests à vous faire passer si vous avez un moment dans la journée.

- Bien sûr, je passerai après mon dernier cours à seize heure trente si ça vous convient ?

- C'est parfait.

Ginny qui avait suivi la conversation intervint.

- Tu as toujours des ratés ?

- Oui, on a toujours pas trouvé la cause alors j'évite le plus possible d'utiliser la magie mais mes élèves commencent à en avoir marre de la théorie.

- Je peux comprendre, je me rappelle des cours d'Ombrage qu'est-ce que c'était chiant ! Mais ça ne veut pas dire que les tiens le sont, se rattrapa Ginny.

- Et bien je l'espère mais je peux comprendre leur lassitude.

- Miss Granger?

- Oui Minerva ?

- Je n'ai pas de réunion prévue pour cette après-midi et je suis presque à jour dans la paperasse, si vous voulez je peux vous assister dans vos cours pour le côté pratique.

- Ce serait parfait Minerva, merci beaucoup !

- Je vous en prie.

Au moment où elle termina sa phrase, le courrier arriva. Des centaines de hiboux envahirent la grande salle dont une bonne dizaine qui se précipitèrent sur la directrice. Ne ralentissant qu'au dernier moment, ils déposèrent leur fardeau avec fracas dans un tourbillon de plumes et de coup d'ailes, obligeant les professeurs à se protéger pour ne pas prendre de coup.

Lorsque le calme revint à la table des professeurs, une petite montagne de courrier s'élevait devant le repas de la directrice.

- Je crains, Hermione, de m'être un peu avancée...

- Ce n'est rien.

- Je me demande pourquoi toutes ces lettres ? se demanda la directrice à haute voix.

- Ça a peut-être un rapport avec ça, dit Ginny, regardez.

Le professeur de vol attrapa la gazette du sorcier et l'ouvrit. En première page un article attirait l'œil. On y voyait une photo très sombre, sûrement prise la nuit, qui montrait une ombre passant rapidement dans le ciel.

_Terreur dans la nuit !_

_Suite à plusieurs plaintes auprès du ministère de la magie concernant des attaques nocturnes, notre envoyé spécial, Rita Skeeter a mené sa propre enquête. Dans un petit village, méconnu de tous, situé à seulement quelques kilomètres de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard et du célèbre village de Pré-Au-Lard, plusieurs sorciers dénoncent la disparition de bétails ainsi que des incendies inexpliqués ravageant leur ferme._

_Sur place, notre journaliste ne peut que constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Des fermes calcinées aux toits éventrés des bergeries en passant par les cadavres de bétails, les ravages sont nombreux ! Mais heureusement, aucune perte humaine, sorcière ou moldue, n'est à déplorer pour le moment. Phénomène inexpliqué, mauvaise blague ou attaque de monstre toutes ces hypothèses sont envisagées par le ministère mais que cachent vraiment ces attaques ?_

_Certains sorciers ont un avis bien tranché sur la question. « J'étais en train de regarder les étoiles quand j'ai vu une ombre dans le ciel. Ça semblait rapide et gigantesque », nous dit Peter Sullivan. « Je rentrais les moutons lorsque c'est arrivé. Le vent s'est soudainement levé et j'ai senti quelque chose d'énorme passer au-dessus de moi. Par réflexe, je me suis jeté au sol et quand j'ai relevé la tête, la chose emportait deux de mes moutons », nous affirme John Sky. « J'ai entendu un énorme rugissement et l'instant d'après un énorme fracas. Je n'ai rien vu dans la nuit mais à la lumière du jour, j'ai vu que la bergerie était éventrée et deux de mes bêtes avaient disparu. », nous raconte Alicia Walker._

_La piste du monstre semble belle et bien la bonne, cependant personne ne l'a vraiment vu, ce qui la laisse pour le moment à l'état de supposition. Les attaques ayant lieu la nuit, le ministère de la magie invite les habitants de Green-Havent, de Pré-Au-Lard et de Poudlard à ne pas sortir la nuit pour leur propre sécurité. _

_Plus de détails en page 4._

_ Votre consultante, Rita Skeeter. _

- Quelqu'un en avait entendu parler ? Demanda la directrice.

- Non, pas du tout, répondit Hermione en prenant l'article pour le relire.

- Moi non plus, dit Ginny.

- Severus ?

Ce dernier répondit d'un signe négatif de la tête, le maître des potions était déjà loin, réfléchissant à ce que tout ça cachait. Minerva rassembla tout le courrier qui traînait sur la table et prit congés des autres professeurs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ? Demanda Ginny au professeur de métamorphose.

- Je ne sais pas, vu les témoignages ça semble bien être un monstre volant mais les seuls qui pourraient être capable de faire ça seraient...

- Les dragons, murmura Severus.

- Parfaitement, approuva Hermione.

- Mais les dragons sont contrôlés et contenus dans des réserves! contra Ginny.

- Oui, tu devrais peut-être écrire à Charlie pour voir s'il n'y a pas eu d'incident ces dernières semaines.

- Oui tu as raison, je lui enverrai une lettre ce soir.

Hermione se leva de table.

- Très bien, on se voit tout à l'heure Severus.

- A tout à l'heure Miss Granger.

* * *

Hermione frappa trois coups à la porte du bureau de Rogue et attendit. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte puis sortit en la verrouillant.

- Suivez-moi.

- Où va-t-on ?

- Dans un endroit plus propice aux tests que vous allez faire.

La jeune femme le suivit, s'enfonçant dans les entrailles du château. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes en silence. Le professeur Rogue n'aimait pas parler pour ne rien dire et Hermione ne voyait pas l'utilité de le bombarder de question pour le moment. Elle se rappelait la première fois qu'elle lui avait demandé son aide.

_- Entrez !_

_- Bonjour Severus._

_- Miss Granger. Que puis-je pour vous ? Un élève de ma maison à punir ?_

_- Non, j'aimerai vous faire part de certaines choses me concernant qui sont survenues pendant la semaine._

_- Ne me dîtes-pas que Weasley est revenu et que vous êtes retombée dans le panneau ! Parce que si c'est le cas vous pouvez sortir tout de suite je ne joue pas les psychologues pour cœur en dérive moi !_

_- Quoi ?! Non ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec Ron._

_- Dans ce cas, je vous écoute, reprit Rogue en s'installant confortablement dans son fauteuil.  
_

_- C'est ma magie, j'ai eu quelques soucis lorsque j'ai voulu lancer des sorts, expliqua Hermione.  
_

_- Quel genre de soucis ?_

_- La métamorphose d'un perroquet en verre à pied qui est trois fois plus grand qu'il ne devrait l'être et qui implose, partie perroquet évidement._

_- D'accord, autre chose ?_

_- Un « Récurvite » qui fait disparaître totalement les vêtements et le sortilège « Accio » qui fait venir tous les objets qui se trouvent à proximité de celui que vous voulez. Et par tout, j'entends les trois bibliothèques de la directrice._

_- Je vois. Vous avez fait des recherches je suppose ?_

_Hermione eut un petit sourire et acquiesça._

_- Je n'ai rien trouvé. J'ai été voir Pomfresh mais elle n'a rien trouvé qui sortait de l'ordinaire._

_- Pompom n'est qu'une amatrice juste bonne à soigner les petits désagréments des élèves sans vouloir vous offenser. Très bien, vous avez du temps libre j'espère, je vais faire quelques tests._

_- Heu d'accord, que dois-je faire ?_

_- Pour l'instant pas grand-chose mais nous allons aller dans une salle de classe nous serons plus à l'aise._

_Par « quelques tests », Severus entendait une après-midi de tests complets, tous plus inimaginables les uns que les autres. Hermione, curieuse avait tenté de poser des questions voulant connaître l'utilité de chaque test, mais une réplique « typiquement Rogue » l'avait dissuadée de continuer. Elle avait donc passé les tests en silence. Sous l'œil attentif du maître des potions, la jeune femme avait lancé des sorts dans diverses situations, du plus simple au plus compliqué. A chaque fois sa magie rendait le sort démesuré si bien qu'une fois ou deux, ils durent plonger sous un bureau ou une table._

_Lorsque Rogue eut passé en revue tous les tests qu'il connaissait, ils retournèrent dans son bureau._

_- Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_- C'est vraiment très étrange. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. J'avais été surpris par votre force magique la dernière fois, arriver à nous maintenir contre un mur sans baguette et avec cette force était un exploit. Cependant j'avais mis cela sur le compte de la colère. Mais il semble que ce soit autre chose. Je n'ai malheureusement pas de réponse pour le moment. Tout ce que je peux vous conseiller c'est d'éviter d'utiliser la magie pour le moment, tant qu'on n'a pas déterminé d'où vient le problème. Il faut que je fasse quelques recherches, je vous tiendrai au courant._

_- Puis-je vous aider dans vos recherches ?_

_- Je ne préfère pas, Miss Granger._

_- Hermione._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Appelez-moi Hermione, Severus._

_Ce dernier resta silencieux mais acquiesça. La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie._

_- Merci pour tout Severus, passez un bon week-end._

Malgré son autorisation, Severus persistait à l'appeler Miss Granger. Peut-être était-ce une marque de respect pour lui, ou l'habitude de ces sept dernières années en tant qu'élève. Hermione quant à elle n'avait pas eu de mal pour appeler son ancien professeur par son prénom. Évidemment, cela lui faisait bizarre au début, mais tout comme Ginny elle s'était rapidement faite à l'idée. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle faillit bousculer Rogue qui s'était arrêté. Celui-ci ouvrit une porte qu'elle n'avait pas vu jusque là. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne savait même pas où elle se trouvait. Elle avait suivi Severus et n'avait pas fait attention au chemin emprunté.

- Après vous, dit-il en s'effaçant.

- Merci. Où sommes-nous ?

- Quelque part dans les profondeurs du château au sud. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Je...

- Oui ?

- Je souhaiterai que cette salle reste secrète c'est un peu mon havre de paix.

- Je serai muette comme une tombe. Je vous avoue aussi que je n'ai absolument pas repéré le chemin emprunté, il serait donc gentil de ne pas m'oublier quand nous repartirons.

- L'idée serait tellement tentante pourtant, dit-il dans un rictus.

Hermione sourit à la réflexion puis se tourna pour mieux observer la pièce. D'un geste, celle-ci s'illumina et la jeune femme remarqua sa grandeur et sa configuration. La salle, presque aussi grande que la grande salle, était divisée en trois. On distinguait très clairement un coin réservé à la restauration, ainsi qu'un lit et quelques canapés. Au coin opposé s'étendait une bibliothèque gigantesque. Enfin, le reste de la salle était équipé pour l'entraînement au combat ou au sortilège.

- Quels tests allez-vous me faire faire ?

- Je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose qui pourrait vous aider, cependant j'ai repensé au soir dans la tour d'astronomie et je voudrais que vous tentiez de faire de la magie sans votre baguette. Je ne sais pas si ça marchera, mais les baguettes servent de conducteur à la magie.

- Vous voulez dire qu'elle canalise la magie dans notre corps pour ensuite l'expédier en dehors ?

- Exactement, sans cela nous ne jetterions que des sorts mineurs comme certains arrivent à le faire sans baguette. Mais puisque votre magie semble trop amplifiée avec votre baguette, peut-être que sans cela marchera.

- Cela vaut la peine d'être essayé.

Ils s'avancèrent sur le côté entraînement de la salle et Hermione se mit en position. Devant elle se tenaient des mannequins de combat et sur sa droite une table avec divers armes.

- Bien commençons par les sorts basiques. Lumos.

Hermione répéta la formule, tendant sa main droite devant elle. Une boule lumineuse apparut dans sa main. L'intensité était tellement forte qu'elle l'obligea à fermer les yeux. Elle jeta rapidement le contre-sort et attendit les instructions de l'ancien espion.

- Très bien, tentez un accio sur la table là-bas.

D'un signe de la main il désigna la table de restauration. Il avait un bref instant pensé à appeler une arme mais si la magie d'Hermione faisait encore des siennes elle aurait fini en fines tranches au vue de la quantité d'armes présentes sur la table.

- Accio Assiette.

L'objet désigné arriva jusqu'à Hermione seul. D'un geste de la main elle le renvoya à sa place.

- Ça fonctionne on dirait, dit-elle.

- Oui, nous allons passer au stade supérieur. Envoyez les sorts d'attaques que vous connaissez sur ces mannequins. On passera ensuite à ceux de métamorphose pour voir si il n'y a pas d'exception.

Pendant plus de deux heures, Hermione envoya sort sur sort. Elle était ravie de retrouver sa magie, pratiquer lui avait manqué. Lorsque Rogue donna le signal d'arrêt, elle était épuisée, vidée.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, par contre je crois que j'ai besoin de dormir, pratiquer sans baguette est épuisant.

- Je comprends néanmoins vous ne ressentirez pas la fatigue au quotidien avec l'habitude vous ne solliciterez pas autant votre magie. Allez venez, rejoignons les autres pour manger, nous sommes en retard.

- Je vous suis.

Hermione abandonna Severus devant la Grande Salle et s'excusa auprès de lui.

- Merci pour tout. Mais je vais aller me coucher, je tiens à peine debout.

- Je vous accompagne.

- Non ne vous inquiétez pas ça va aller.

- Ne dîtes pas de bêtises Hermione ! Vous tenez à peine debout, vous venez de le dire.

Surprise qu'il l'ait appelé par son prénom, elle ne contesta pas son offre et accepta même le bras qu'il lui proposait.

- Vous êtes un vrai gentleman professeur, dit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

- N'oubliez pas que vous m'avez offert quelques rares ingrédients qui permettent de fabriquer des poisons virulents et indétectables.

Le professeur de métamorphose leva la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la lueur de malice qu'elle aperçut dans le regard de son ancien professeur.

- Je m'en rappellerai Severus.

Ils arrivèrent devant le tableau de ses appartements.

- Bonne nuit Miss Granger.

- Bonne nuit Severus.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva encore fatiguée. Pourtant, elle avait presque fait le tour du cadran, si bien qu'elle dût se dépêcher pour ne pas manquer le petit-déjeuner.

- Bonjour tout le monde, dit-elle essoufflée en s'asseyant.

- Bonjour Hermione, répondirent en même temps Ginny et Minerva.

- Miss Granger, la salua Rogue avec un air embêté.

- Vous me devez dix noises Severus.

Ce dernier grogna avant de plonger la main dans son porte-monnaie.

- Quel était l'enjeu du pari, demanda Hermione qui commençait à s'habituer à leur petit jeu.

- Severus a parié que tu étais tellement fatiguée que tu raterais le petit-déjeuner.

- Je lui ai soutenu que non !

- Bien tenté Severus, le taquina la brune, mais vous devriez savoir maintenant que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard n'est jamais en retard et ne louperai pas un repas, surtout depuis qu'elle est professeur.

Puis elle rajouta tout bas.

- Mais je n'étais pas loin de le rater effectivement !

Sur ces quelques mots, le maître des potions fit mine de s'offusquer et sortit en grand fracas de la grande salle sous l'œil interrogatif des élèves, et fier de son petit effet.

- Bien, dit Minerva, Mrs Potter vous indiquerez à Miss Granger les tours de garde à Pré-Au-Lard. Bonne journée.

- Tour de garde à Pré-Au-Lard ?

- Oui, nous avons reçu l'ordre du ministère d'effectuer des rondes dans le village pour aider les aurors qui sont débordés.

Hermione sentit une pointe d'amertume dans le son de la phrase.

- Ça ne s'est pas arrangé avec Harry ?

- Pas vraiment, enfin, lui fait comme si tout allait bien mais je ne sais pas, je le trouve distant.

- Parle-lui en, tu verras ça finira par s'arranger.

- J'espère. Je te tiens au courant pour les rondes. A plus tard.

Ginny se leva tandis que le professeur de métamorphose lui répondait la bouche pleine. Un coup d'œil à la pendule lui indiqua qu'il fallait qu'elle se dépêche.

* * *

Samedi arriva rapidement et Hermione fut soulagée de voir arriver le week-end. Les rondes dans le village de Pré-au-lard combinées aux rondes qu'elle effectuait dans le château même mangeaient pas mal sur son temps de sommeil et bien que la jeune femme s'endorme aussitôt la tête posée sur l'oreiller, le matin elle se levait comme si elle n'avait pas dormi.

La jeune femme se leva vers dix heures et s'habilla rapidement. Elle ne prit pas la peine de prendre un petit-déjeuner, se dirigeant vers un endroit où elle pourrait transplaner sur le chemin de Traverse. En arrivant sur ce dernier, elle remarqua très vite que les allées étaient noires de monde. Elle s'infiltra dans la foule et se laissa emporter par le mouvement. Elle n'avait rien de particulier à acheter, elle voulait juste flâner et éventuellement acheter quelques vêtements. Elle souhaitait renouveler sa garde robe mais elle avait plutôt prévu de le faire côté moldu. Mais après tout elle n'était pas à l'abri d'une bonne surprise dans les boutiques de la grande allée.

- Hermione Granger ?

L'interpellée se retourna.

- Seamus ?

- Lui-même ! Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait longtemps !

- Je vais très bien et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fait maintenant ?

- Je tiens une boutique avec Lavande, nous nous sommes mariés l'année dernière.

- Félicitation, je ne savais pas !

- Oui, ces trois années nous ont éloignés les uns des autres.

- C'est vrai, ce serait sympa de tous se revoir.

- Oui, pourquoi pas. Je dois y aller, mais ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir Hermione.

- Moi aussi Seamus, bonne journée.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner puis repris sa route. Le revoir et avoir de ses nouvelles lui avait fait plaisir et elle se demanda ce que devenait ses anciens camarades. Une idée lui vint alors. Oui, il fallait qu'elle en parle à Minerva mais son idée était tout à fait réalisable.

* * *

Hermione mangea sur le chemin de Traverse puis transplana dans une ruelle déserte du côté moldu. Elle retrouva rapidement la rue du petit coiffeur et entra dans la boutique avec dix minutes d'avance.

- Bonjour Hermione, dit le coiffeur qui l'avait accueillit le mardi précédent.

- Bonjour.

- Je finis avec Monsieur et c'est à vous.

- Très bien.

La brune patienta quelques minutes de plus puis prit place sur le fauteuil. Le coiffeur lui passa une blouse et attrapa ses ciseaux.

- Alors que voulez-vous ?

- J'ai envie de changer de tête, qu'est-ce que vous me proposez ?

- Hé bien vous avez un visage fin, et votre longueur de cheveux vous permet à peu près tout ce que vous voulez.

Il attrapa un livre de coiffure et lui proposa plusieurs coupes.

- Tout dépend de ce que vous voulez comme longueur. Aux épaules ? Court ? Très court ?

- Que pensez-vous de celle-là ?

- Elle vous irait très bien, vous aurez la nuque dégagée et avec la frange, ça encadrera votre visage sans l'étouffer.

- Alors c'est parti !

Le coiffeur rangea le livre et s'affaira.

Une demi-heure plus tard, c'est une nouvelle Hermione qui sortait de la boutique. Les cheveux coupés juste au-dessus de la nuque avec une raie sur le côté qui permettait à une frange de recouvrir son front mais sans lui tomber dans les yeux, mettais son visage en valeur. Elle fit quelques mètres dans la rue, flânant devant les boutiques de vêtements. Au coin de la rue, une bande de garçons la siffla et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Ne voulant pas être embarrasser, elle entra dans une boutique, espérant trouver de quoi refaire sa garde robe.

* * *

Voilà pour cette semaine, qu'en pensez-vous? La semaine prochaine ça bougera un peu plus!

Duch et Sol'


	9. Soirée agitée!

Bonjour a tous.

Je pense que ce chapitre va vous plaire, un peu d'action et quelques révélations quant au comportement d'Harry.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Dimanche enfin ! Ginny était impatiente ! Harry l'avait invitée au restaurant ce soir et la jeune femme ne tenait plus en place. L'auror travaillait tout le week-end mais il avait réussi à se libérer ce soir. Elle était contente que le Survivant lui consacre un peu de temps. En effet, entre les rondes tardives de Ginny et le travail d'Harry, ils s'étaient très peu vus ces dernières semaines. Leur couple traversant une passe difficile, elle était déterminée à faire en sorte qu'ils retrouvent leur complicité du début.

Le professeur de vol se leva et se prépara pour descendre dans la grande salle. Elle espérait qu'Hermione s'y trouvait déjà, elle avait envie de passer du temps avec sa meilleur amie. Alors qu'elle parcourait les couloirs en direction du rez-de-chaussée, elle aperçut des élèves de septième année arriver en sens inverse. Ces derniers se retournèrent derrière une élève qui se trouvait quelques mètres devant elle. Ils laissèrent leur regard apprécier les formes de la jeune fille puis la sifflèrent.

L'élève en question se retourna alors.

- Flint et Baddock, bien que je sois flattée ça vous coûtera dix point de moins pour Serpentard. Circulez maintenant.

Les deux élèves furent stupéfaits de reconnaître leur professeur de métamorphose. Sans demander leur reste, ils reprirent leur route, disparaissant rapidement du champ de vision de leur professeur.

- Hermione ? L'appela Ginny en la rattrapant.

- Bonjour Ginny, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, je...wouah ça te va vachement bien cette coupe, je ne t'avais pas reconnue.

- Merci, j'avais envie de changer. Et puis je serai moins gênée pour le volley.

- Tu es très jolie.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise Gin', dit Hermione en rougissant.

- Je ne suis pas la seule à le penser, si tu avais vu comment Flint et Baddock t'ont matée avant de te siffler...

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Oh oui, va falloir t'y faire, avec cette coupe tu es une bombe maintenant !

- T'es bête ! rigola la brune.

Hermione lui donna un coup d'épaule tout en arrivant à la table des professeurs. Elles saluèrent les professeurs présents et se mirent à table.

- Cette nouvelle coupe vous va à ravir Miss Granger, remarqua le professeur Flitwick.

- Merci professeur, répondit la brune en rougissant.

- Je te l'avais dit, ils craquent tous !

Hermione s'étouffa à moitié dans sa tartine sous le regard rieur de Ginny.

- Tu m'as l'air bien joyeuse, contra-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Harry m'invite au restaurant ce soir, répondit-elle sans pouvoir cacher sa joie.

- Je suis contente que ça aille mieux entre vous.

- Moi aussi, il travaille tout le week-end mais il a réussi à se libérer ce soir, ça va être génial.

Elle appuya ses dires d'un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendu. La brune ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était contente que ça aille mieux entre les deux, elle n'aimait pas voir Ginny triste.

- Tu fais quelque chose aujourd'hui ? demanda Ginny.

- J'ai un match à dix-huit heures mais sinon rien de prévu.

- Premier match ? Et tu ne m'invites même pas ?! s'offusqua la rousse.

- Je n'en ai parlé à personne, c'est mon premier match et je suis un peu stressée, je veux rester concentrée. Et puis tu n'as pas un rendez-vous ce soir ?

- Si ! Je râlais juste pour la forme.

- Promis au prochain je t'invite !

Les deux amies passèrent la journée ensemble. Discutant de tout et de rien pendant que Ginny faisait divers essayages pour le soir demandant sans cesse l'avis de la brune. Elle voulait à tout prix que la soirée se passe bien et qu'elle plaise à Harry. Après plus de deux heures, elle trouva enfin l'ensemble qu'elle porterait le soir même ainsi que les sous-vêtements adéquats.

Vers seize heures, Hermione prit congé de la rouquine, voulant se préparer mentalement au match qui allait suivre et tenter de faire baisser le stress qui montait au fur et à mesure.

Une fois la brune partie, Ginny ne tint plus en place elle décida donc de commencer à se préparer puis d'y aller. Elle profiterait de son avance pour flâner sur le chemin de Traverse. Elle posa une dernière touche de maquillage puis se regarda dans le miroir. Elle était parfaite sa robe verte assortie aux yeux d'Harry lui arrivait au-dessus du genou avec un décolleté en V qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur. Elle rajouta une paire de boucles d'oreille en émeraude et attacha ses cheveux en un chignon lâche. Contente d'elle, elle prit un manteau chaud puis se dirigea vers le parc pour transplaner.

* * *

Le chemin de Traverse était encore bien fréquenté malgré la nuit tombée. Ne voulant pas attraper froid, Ginny se dirigea vers le chaudron baveur et commanda un thé. Elle prit son temps, savourant la boisson chaude tout en observant les clients. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'étage, signe que quelqu'un allait bientôt descendre. Curieuse elle fixa l'escalier.

La personne qui descendit la surprit. En effet, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir son mari descendre les marches tenant par la main une jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Hébétée, elle regarda la scène sans bouger, sa tasse suspendue entre la table et ses lèvres. Harry embrassa tendrement l'inconnue et se dirigea vers le comptoir pour payer sa note vraisemblablement.

Lorsque la rousse réagit, le couple se dirigeait vers la sortie.

- Harry !?

- Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là nous avons rendez-vous dans trois heures seulement.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La rousse était blessée mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer, laissant la colère prendre le dessus pour le moment.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda l'inconnue.

- Toi qui es-tu? rétorqua Ginny dont la voix tremblait légèrement.

- C'est un témoin dans une affaire, je ne fais que la protéger, tenta Harry.

- Et je suppose que tu embrasses tous tes témoins de la sorte? rétorqua Ginny.

- Heu...

- C'est ta femme ? Sembla enfin comprendre l'inconnue.

- Ouais pouffiasse, je suis sa femme... enfin jusque là !

- Ginny calme-toi !

- Que je me calme ? Que je me calme !

Toute l'attention des clients était maintenant portée sur le triangle amoureux qui semblait prêt à en découdre.

- Tu me trompes avec cette salope et tu veux que je me calme ?!

- Hey, la rouquine c'est pas de ma faute si t'arrives pas à garder ton mari dans ton pieu.

Ginny voulut se jeter sur elle mais Harry l'en empêcha. Elle se débattit comme une tigresse mais il tient bon. Gentiment mais fermement il la repoussa.

- Gin' arrête ! Écoute je suis désolé. Je...

- Depuis combien de temps ? La cadette des Weasley s'était si soudainement calmée que ça en était dangereux.

- Pardon ?

- Depuis combien de temps Harry ?

- Je...

- Réponds !

- Un mois et demi, souffla-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux craignant pour la suite.

Le visage de Ginny se décomposa une microseconde avant qu'elle ne retrouve sa maîtrise.

- Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

- Gin'...

- Tu m'as très bien entendu.

La maîtresse tira son amant par le bras pour l'emmener vers la sortie. Harry se laissa emporter mais au moment où ils allaient franchir la porte, la rousse les appela. Harry se retourna et aperçut Ginny à moins d'un mètre.

- Et Harry ? Puisque tu n'arrives pas à garder tes bijoux de famille dans ton froc, j'espère que t'arriveras à t'en servir dans les prochains jours.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de comprendre la phrase qu'il fut plié en deux par un coup de pied de Ginny en plein dans son entrejambe. Il tomba à genoux devant sa femme qui prit la fuite dans le noir tandis que les hommes de la pièce s'étaient instinctivement tenu leurs propres bijoux de famille.

Ginny courut aussi vite que lui permettait ses chaussures. Elle s'arrêta devant la boutique de son frère et tambourina à la porte. Au bout de cinq longues minutes dans le froid, Georges finit par apparaître derrière la porte. Reconnaissant sa sœur, il s'empressa de lui ouvrir.

- Ginny ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La rousse se jeta dans les bras de son frère et éclata en sanglots.

* * *

Alors que les joueuses de Hounslow en bleu et rouge sortaient des vestiaires et attrapaient un ballon pour commencer à s'échauffer, celles de Kingston, couleur blanc et orange, faisaient des échauffements musculaires de l'autre côté du terrain. Hermione était sélectionnée pour la première fois et elle était assez fière de porter son beau maillot tout neuf. Alors que les rouge et bleu semblaient déjà concentrées sur le match, ses coéquipières arboraient plutôt un sourire serein. Axelle avait été faire le tirage au sort et elles commenceraient donc le match au service.

Quand elle passa près de la brune, Axelle passa une main dans son dos. Sans en avoir l'air, ce petit geste provoquait à chaque fois des frissons dans tout le corps d'Hermione. Leurs regards se croisèrent une seconde mais la jeune femme détourna le regard rapidement pour cacher son rougissement. Axelle avait beau être une belle femme, athlétique et charismatique, Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ressentait autant de choses quand elles étaient à proximité.

Le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre indiqua le passage à l'attaque, l'empêchant ainsi de poursuivre sa réflexion. Elle alla s'installer au filet pour enchaîner les attaques avant et arrière. Quatre minutes plus tard, un coup de sifflet les invita à sortir du terrain et à se regrouper auprès de leur entraîneur.

- Bon alors, pour le premier set, je vais commencer avec Axelle en deux, Hermione en trois, Ludivine en quatre, Fred en cinq, Léa en six et Sophie au service. On verra en cours de set pour les changements. Aller, pour Kingston… Hey !

Après l'encouragement, les joueuses se positionnèrent sur le terrain. L'arbitre siffla le début de la rencontre et les services de Sophie s'enchaînèrent. L'équipe d'en face perdit quelques points avant de trouver comment intercepter les effets de la balle. Au bout de dix minutes, le gong du temps mort technique sonna, les orange et blanc menaient par huit à un. La présence d'Hermione sur le terrain avait apporté de la dynamique à l'équipe car sa petite taille lui permettait de se déplacer plus rapidement. Intérieurement, elle remerciait Ginny pour ses cours particuliers.

Une minute s'écoula et le match reprit, le point était accroché, malheureusement l'attaque de Fred fut trop puissante et finit sa course derrière la ligne du fond. Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de servir et le stress commença à monter. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à faire passer ses services et cela n'était pas faute d'essayer. Cependant, en levant les yeux, elle croisa ceux rieurs et encourageants d'Axelle et cela la rassura instantanément. Elle prit une grande inspiration et souffla doucement au coup de sifflet elle lança son ballon et tapa de toutes ses forces dedans. Bien partit ce dernier passa au dessus du filet mais, trop rapide, atterrit en dehors des limites du terrain. Déçue d'avoir fait perdre le point, elle rentra sur le terrain la tête basse.

- C'est pas grave, tu feras mieux la prochaine fois. Aller, on se concentre sur prochain point !

La voix de Ludivine lui redonna un peu d'aplomb et elle passa à autre chose. Finalement, le set fut facilement remporté par vingt-cinq à dix. Les réceptions de Léa et Astrid étaient parfaites et Hermione n'avait plus qu'à les distribuer aux attaquantes. Au fur et à mesure du jeu, elle avait remarqué qu'une espèce de compétition avait lieu entre Axelle et Fred après chaque point, elles se donnaient un défi et elles pariaient des coups à boire, des invitations en tout genre ou bien même des corvées.

Les joueuses changèrent de terrain et le match reprit. Cette fois, l'entraîneur fit changer les attaquantes. Ce match n'était pas un gros match, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que l'équipe tournait autant. Le coach testait ses recrues et changeait les postes de jeu pour voir quelle technique fonctionnait de manière la plus fluide possible. C'est ainsi que pour le second set, Hermione eut du mal à se positionner parmi ses coéquipières néanmoins, elle ne fut pas la seule, cette composition n'allait pas non plus à Maëlle et Fred.

Le deuxième set fut tout de même remporté par les joueuses de Kingston, Axelle ayant fait le plus gros boulot sur cette manche-là.

- Bon, on va se replacer comme dans le premier. Axelle, tu ne lâche pas la numéro cinq, je ne veux pas qu'un seul de ses smatch passe sans être bloqué. Hermione, tu te tiens prête à réceptionner les petites courtes qui arrivent sous ton nez et tu les lèves bien haut derrière toi aux trois mètres, compte sur Fred pour les taper. Léa, Astrid, vous continuez l'alternance et n'hésitez pas à couvrir les ailes car Ludivine part au contre avec Fred les trois quart du temps. Sophie, tu commences au service et tu les enchaînes… Aller, il en reste un à boucler et on pourra aller boire un coup. Pour Kingston… Hey !

Alors que le troisième set allait commencer, deux femmes, allèrent se placer dans les gradins.

- Le match ne devrait pas tarder à finir, on récupère Fred et on va manger au resto.

- Si ta femme traîne comme la dernière fois, on aura plus qu'à commander des pizzas.

- Tu sais quoi Pansy, t'es hyper pessimiste, je te jure. Moi je fais des infusions de thé au gingembre tous les jours et je vois chaque jour sous un angle meilleur.

- T'es sûre qu'il n'y a que des plantes dans ton truc… Mazette matte-moi ces jambes !

- De qui ? Si c'est d'Axelle dont tu parles, elle n'a pas changé tu sais…

- Mais non, je te parle de la nouvelle dont Fred nous a parlé, elle est drôlement bien foutue, tu penses qu'elle joue dans notre cour ?

- Tu feras connaissance avec elle à la fin du match, tu le sauras vite !

Pansy acquiesça et se reconcentra sur les joueuses qui rentraient sur le terrain.

La troisième manche fut comme la première avec une nette domination orange. Hermione s'efforça d'appliquer les conseils donnés et elle reconnut que cela marchait plutôt bien. Fred avait une telle aisance dans la détente que même les balles les plus périlleuses étaient frappées au vol. A ses côtés, la présence d'Axelle la rassurait énormément, la jeune femme avait toujours un mot gentil après chaque balle et faisait constamment attention à elle, son sourire rieur toujours accroché à ses lèvres. Aussi bizarre que cela lui semblait, elle appréciait ces petites attentions et plus le temps passait, plus elle ressentait une sorte de picotement sur sa peau lorsque sa capitaine y laisser traîner les yeux ou les mains. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas trop faire attention à ces signes-là, la joueuse était seulement très tactile et cela expliquait pas mal de choses, du moins pour l'instant.

Elles allèrent serrer les mains des adversaires ainsi que celle de l'arbitre avant de se rendre dans les vestiaires. Léa ferma la porte et les joueuses commencèrent à se déshabiller. Fred fut la première courageuse à braver les douches pour tester l'eau chaude.

- Putain, elle est gelée ! dit-elle sous les rires de l'assemblée.

- T'es qu'une poule mouillée Fred ! lança Axelle de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Tu veux tester, je te laisse ma place… Mais au fait, on a gagné et notre capitaine n'a pas eu le droit à sa douche. Dit-elle en s'approchant… Il faut remédier à cela.

L'intéressée recula et se colla contre le mur, saisissant les portes manteaux pour se tenir.

- Non… non.. non, Fred… déconnes pas !

Cependant, cette dernière ne pris pas en compte les supplications. Saisissant la blonde par les hanches, elle la fit passer par-dessus son épaule d'un coup de rein et l'entraîna sous la douche. La joueuse qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se déshabiller se retrouva sous l'eau gelée encore vêtue de sa tenue de match.

- Je te hais Fred ! dit-elle en enlevant ses fringues et en les balançant à travers la pièce.

- Tu nous diras quand elle sera chaude… lui répondit l'intéressée en lui tirant la langue.

Nue, elle sortit de sous le jet et alla chercher sa serviette et son shampoing. Assise sur le banc, Hermione avait encore du mal à se dévêtir, sa pudeur naturelle étant toujours un frein lors des douches communes. Voyant la blonde passer dans son champs de vision, elle la regarda de la tête au pied, Axelle avait vraiment un corps de rêve. Sa contemplation fut interrompue par la voix de Sophie qui indiquait que l'eau était chaude. Bien cachée derrière sa serviette, elle ne la retira qu'au dernier moment et se tourna face au mur pour ne pas montrer sa gêne.

Sous le jet d'eau désormais brûlant, elle commença à ressentir le bien être de la douche et de l'eau chaude détendant ses muscles. Elle en profita tellement qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle et Axelle sous les jets. Cette dernière profita de ce moment de solitude pour s'approcher de la brune.

- Tu voudrais peut-être une photo… Sois discrète la prochaine fois.

Hermione ne put dire si c'était le souffle chaud de sa capitaine sur sa nuque ou bien les paroles murmurées mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'elle avait senti son ventre se nouer et un énorme frisson prendre part dans son corps. Déstabilisée, elle attendit que la blonde s'habille et sorte des vestiaires pour penser à sortir de sous la douche.

- Tu fermeras la porte, à toute suite.

Une fois seule, elle se sécha rapidement et sauta dans ses fringues avant de rejoindre son équipe.

- Hermione, dis, tu nous accompagnes ? On a décidé de manger ensemble ce soir pour fêter la victoire. Demanda Sophie

Toujours sous la gêne de la scène de la douche, elle mit du temps à répondre.

- Alors tu viens ? Insista Ludivine.

- Oui, oui pourquoi pas.

Cool, on fait deux voitures, tu vas avec Fred et Léa. Astrid, Maëlle, Sophie, Gaëlle et moi on part avec Axelle.

Ne cherchant pas plus, elle suivit le mouvement bien contente de ne pas devoir monter avec sa capitaine. Dans la voiture, elle monta à l'arrière en compagnie de Léa et d'une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas. A l'avant, Fred avait pris place au volant, Karen, sa femme, à ses côtés.

- Salut, moi c'est Pansy, et toi ?

- Hermione, enchan… La jeune femme marqua un temps d'arrêt… Parkinson ? C'est toi ?

- Merde ! Granger !

- Vous vous connaissez ? Fit la voix de Fred à l'avant.

- Ouais, répondit Pansy, merde, j'étais à l'école avec Miss-Je-Sais-Tout !

- Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? demandèrent les filles dans la voiture.

- Ouais c'est parce que… aie…

Hermione plaça un coup de coude juste sous les cotes pour faire taire la Serpentard.

- A l'époque je passais mon temps à la bibliothèque, expliqua la brune, mais ça explique pas ce que tu fous là ? Dit-elle en se retournant vers Parkinson.

Cette dernière lui fit un sourire.

- Il s'avère que j'étais en chasse et qu'accessoirement tu étais ma proie mais bon maintenant, j'ai plus trop envie.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce que la brune lui hurle dessus, Pansy sursauta quand elle l'entendit éclater de rire.

- Bonjour le tact… tu les mets toutes dans ton lit avec le même baratin ?!

La voiture se gara et Fred invita tout le monde à descendre avant que Pansy ne puisse répliquer. La voiture d'Axelle était déjà un peu plus loin mais aucune des joueuses n'étaient présentes.

Elles doivent être à l'intérieur.

Suivant le conseil, les cinq filles pénétrèrent dans le restaurant et en effet, elles étaient attendues. Dans un coin reculé, la table avait été réservée pour onze quand Hermione voulu s'asseoir, elle s'aperçut vite qu'il ne restait plus qu'une seule place, celle entre Axelle et Pansy. Loin d'être enchantée, elle ne le montra pas et s'installa comme si de rien était.

Le serveur apporta les menus et chaque fille commanda. Les conversations allaient bon train, le volley occupant toujours le sujet principal. Alors qu'Hermione s'était jusque-là caché derrière sa carte, elle essaya de se concentrer sur la discussion entre Pansy et Karen pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard d'Axelle. Cette dernière avait pourtant très envie de discuter avec elle de la scène dans les vestiaires pour tirer au clair les intentions de sa nouvelle coéquipière. Après de nombreuses tentatives, elle laissa tomber l'idée de la parole et décida d'agir.

Hermione discutait depuis un petit moment avec Pansy et Karen quand elle sentit la main de sa voisine de droite se déplacer allègrement sur sa cuisse. Pour ne pas que son action paraisse suspecte, elle n'osa pas bouger mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase non plus.

- Donc, tu disais Hermione, tu as fait le tour du monde pendant trois ans. Demanda Karen pour reprendre la conversation.

Avalant sa salive, elle lutta contre les frissons qui la parcouraient.

- Oui mais je suis revenue, aujourd'hui, j'enseigne… _qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se rapprocher de la métamorphose_… la biologie.

- Ça doit être passionnant d'enseigner. Moi, je suis avocate mais j'aime aussi beaucoup travailler avec la nature.

- Si tu dis ça pour Fred, tu ferais mieux de mettre du désherbant, ça serait plus efficace ! Ricana Pansy avant de recevoir un coup de pied de l'intéressée sous la table. Aie, mais ça va pas, je vais avoir un bleu moi dans tout ça.

Hermione profita de la distraction pour se lever et faire ainsi cesser les caresses sur sa cuisse.

- Je… Je vais y aller, je travaille tôt demain. Fred, est-ce que tu pourrais m'accompagner, il faut que je prenne mon sac dans ta voiture.

- Bien sûr.

Les deux femmes se levèrent et la brune en profita pour dire au revoir à tout le monde de loin.

Dehors, l'air frais du soir permit à Hermione de faire baisser sa température intérieure. Fred, de son côté avait bien vu les manigances d'Axelle pour faire tomber la jeune femme dans son lit. Fallait-il qu'elle lui en parle ? A priori la brune semblait assez mal à l'aise et la centrale se demanda si cela la rassurerait d'avoir une oreille à qui se confier. Finalement, elle prit sa décision avant qu'Hermione ne lui tourne le dos pour partir.

- Salut Fred, à la semaine prochaine.

- Attends, Hermione… pour Axelle, je suis désolée, elle est un peu bourrue mais c'est une chouette fille, si tu lui fais comprendre qu'elle ne t'intéresse pas, elle arrêtera. Tu sais, c'est son truc ça, d'essayer de caser les nouvelles dans son lit.

La révélation eut l'effet d'une douche froide et Hermione bafouilla une réponse qui sonnait fausse à ses oreilles.

- C'est que… j'ai quelqu'un, un garçon et j'aurais pas imaginé… enfin tu vois.

- Oui, dis-lui, elle ne te provoquera plus après. Aller, je te laisse renter. A mardi

- A mardi.

Marchant vers une ruelle sombre depuis laquelle elle pourrait transplaner, le professeur de métamorphose se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas plus envie que cela de repousser les avances de sa capitaine, pourquoi la caresse sur sa cuisse avait allumé quelque chose en elle ? Quelque chose dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence. D'un geste de la main, elle renvoya les questions comme pour s'en débarrasser et transplana pour Poudlard . La soirée l'avait usée et elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose… son lit.

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de cette soirée?

A la semaine prochaine.

Duch et Sol'


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonjour à toutes.

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Que va faire Ginny? et Hermione? Nous vous laissons le découvrir.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Hermione attendait Ginny aux portes du château. La soirée était bien avancée et les deux jeunes femmes étaient de ronde dans le village de Pré-au-Lard ce soir. En ce début de novembre, l'hiver commençait déjà à remplacer l'automne. Les températures avaient considérablement baissé et atteignaient désormais à peine les cinq degrés, sans compter le vent glacial qui balayait régulièrement le parc.

Le matin même, Hermione avait affronté le froid pour aller courir, trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle avait ressenti le besoin de faire le vide. Cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné et elle était arrivée l'esprit libre au petit-déjeuner. Elle était impatiente de retrouver Ginny pour savoir comment s'était passée sa soirée avec Harry. Cependant la jeune femme manqua le premier repas de la journée et la brune n'eut pas l'occasion de la voir car le midi c'est elle qui n'était pas présente, la directrice avait souhaité la voir.

_- Mme la directrice ?_

_- Entrez Hermione, dit une voix qui s'élevait de derrière une montagne de paperasse._

_- Vous m'avez l'air débordée, je peux repasser plus tard si vous voulez ?_

_- Non, non je vais m'arrêter pour manger, asseyez-vous dans le canapé, j'en ai pour cinq minutes._

_Hermione obéit et regarda Minerva s'affairer sur un parchemin. Les deux femmes s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées au cours de ces dernières semaines. En fait depuis que la jeune femme avait commencé la méditation, elles passaient deux soirs par semaine à boire du thé et à discuter. Elles avaient retrouvé leur complicité d'avant. _

_- Et voilà, désolé de vous avoir fait attendre Hermione._

_- Il n'y a pas de mal, dit la brune._

_- Comment allez-vous ? Avez-vous gagné votre premier match ?_

_- Oui, Hermione sourit, comment saviez-vous que j'avais un match ?_

_- De la même façon que je sais à peu près tout ce qui se passe dans le château._

_- C'est à dire ?_

_- Secret de directeur, répondit Minerva avec un clin d'œil._

_Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La directrice appela un elfe et elles commandèrent à manger. Elles furent rapidement servies et commencèrent les plats qui sentaient divinement bon, tout en discutant de tout et de rien._

_- Je voulais vous demander, commença l'animagus._

_- Oui ?_

_- Le professeur Rogue a un empêchement et ne pourra pas faire sa ronde avec Miss Potter ce soir, accepteriez-vous de le remplacer ? Je sais que vous êtes censée méditer mais..._

_- Ça ira, de toute façon je n'ai toujours pas vu mon animagus et je dois dire que ça commence un peu à m'énerver._

_- Merci. Vous m'enlevez une sacré épine du pied. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes une personne très douée, vous finirez par le trouver._

_- Je le sais, mais je n'ai jamais rencontré de difficulté à faire de la magie, et là, ne pas y arriver...comment dire...ça me met en rogne !_

_Minerva pouffa devant la mine renfrognée de la brune. Cette dernière retrouva vite le sourire quand elle vit son interlocutrice rigoler._

_- Ne vous moquez pas Minerva !_

_- Je ne me permettrais pas Hermione, dit-elle en tentant de cacher un sourire._

_Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance et l'heure de reprendre les cours arriva trop vite pour Hermione qui appréciait à sa juste valeur ces moments qu'elle partageait avec son ancien professeur._

Hermione consulta sa montre. Ginny avait un quart d'heure de retard, cela ne lui ressemblait pas ; surtout qu'elle était censée faire sa ronde avec Rogue, elle ne se serait pas permise de faire attendre ainsi le Maître des Potions. Rapidement, la brune se rendit aux appartements de sa meilleure amie, mais ces derniers étaient vides. C'était bizarre, la rouquine n'aurait pas disparu sans raison. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose la veille.

Le professeur de métamorphose traversa le parc pour rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch. C'était le lieu de prédilection de Ginny quand ça n'allait pas. Cependant, celui-ci était aussi vide que ses appartements. La brune s'assit dans les gradins et réfléchit quelques instants aux endroits où la rouquine venait se réfugier du temps de Poudlard. Elle énuméra plusieurs lieux, mais un seul lui paraissait le plus probable et il ne l'enchantait guère.

Elle se leva et quitta les gradins. À la sortie du stade, elle prit la direction du Saule Cogneur. La nuit était noire et le ciel voilé, elle invoqua un sort de lumière pour voir où marcher. Le sort l'éblouissait mais elle n'avait pas encore trouvé comment réduire l'utilisation de sa magie. Elle arriva près de l'arbre et s'arrêta à bonne distance. Rapidement elle repéra le nœud noueux qui permettait de l'immobiliser et envoya un caillou pour l'actionner.

Elle se glissa dans le trou et remonta le long tunnel qui menait à la cabane hurlante. Ses cheveux se prenaient dans les toiles d'araignée et elle éternua plusieurs fois à cause de la poussière.

- Gin', tu as intérêt à être là, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle déboucha tant bien que mal dans la pièce principale qui était sans-dessus-dessous. Elle ne repéra cependant aucune trace de son amie. Le silence était presque étouffant et angoissant pour Hermione. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, un bruit retentit à l'étage et elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

- Ginny ? Tu es là ?

Du bruit se fit de nouveau entendre et la brune monta l'escalier. Dernière la porte à sa gauche elle entendit quelqu'un renifler. Prudemment elle ouvrit la porte et aperçut Ginny de dos. Cette dernière fixait la nuit noire à travers la fenêtre et Hermione voyait ses épaules se soulever spasmodiquement.

La jeune femme s'avança doucement et posa une main sur l'épaule du professeur de vol.

- Gin' ?

L'interpellée se tourna vers Hermione, le visage constellé de larmes. Les yeux noisette rencontrèrent les yeux marron pleins de larmes.

- Oh Gin', souffla-t-elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

La rouquine se cramponna à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage et ses pleurs redoublèrent. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes.

- Merci, souffla Ginny.

- Les amies sont faites pour ça, répondit Hermione en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille et l'embrassant sur le front. Allez viens, sortons d'ici, cet endroit me donne la chair de poule.

- Aurais-tu peur Hermione ? Demanda la rousse dans un demi sourire.

- Bien sûr que non, s'exclama la brune un peu trop vite pour paraître réaliste, c'est juste que cet endroit est trop lugubre et ce n'est absolument pas ce qu'il te faut !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il me faut ?

- Un bon whisky pur feu et une amie pour t'écouter !

- Je te suis alors, ne reste plus qu'à trouver le whisky.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arrivèrent devant les Trois Balais.

- Et que fait-on de la ronde ? Demanda Ginny.

- Les aurors n'ont qu'à s'en charger eux même, ce soir je m'occupe de toi et pas de ce fichu Dragon ou monstre ou je ne sais quoi.

Ginny sourit. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Hermione envoie balader ses devoirs pour elle mais elle en était heureuse. Elles entrèrent et elle s'assit à une table en retrait pendant que la brune passait commande. Elle revient avec deux verres et une bouteille entière.

- Tant que ça ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je fabrique la potion gueule de bois les yeux fermés, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

- Dans ce cas.

Ginny prit la bouteille et leur servit un verre chacune. Elle but le sien cul-sec et s'en resservit un autre aussitôt. Le professeur de métamorphose but une gorgée et de sa main, recouvrit celle de son amie.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je... Il...

- Prends-ton temps.

La rousse inspira profondément et se lança.

- Quand tu es partie hier, je me suis préparée et je me suis rendue sur le chemin de Traverse. J'étais tellement impatiente que j'avais trois heures d'avance, dit-elle d'un ton amer. Je suis allée au Chaudron Baveur pour patienter et là...là...j'ai vu Harry descendre d'une des chambres accompagné d'une charmante jeune femme.

Hermione perçut très nettement le ton ironique de Ginny.

- Qu'as-tu fait ?

- Je lui ai demandé des explications...devant tout le monde. Et j'ai bien cru que j'allais tuer cette pouffiasse. Et il a osé me sortir que c'était un témoin sous sa protection.

- Non ?

- Si, affirma-t-elle d'un air dégoutté.

- Et bien je n'aurai jamais cru ça d'Harry. Au moins ton frère à eu l'obligeance de me quitter avant d'aller batifoler. Du moins c'est ce que j'espère.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas il s'en est mordu les doigts !

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai laissé un souvenir à son entrejambe.

Hermione sourit et leur resservit une tournée. Elles la burent cul sec avant de remplir une nouvelle fois les verres. La bouteille descendait bien et l'alcool commençait à leur monter à la tête.

- A nous ! dit Hermione.

- A nous ! Répéta Ginny.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, les deux femmes rejoignaient tant bien que mal le château, le chemin zigzaguant comme jamais. Elles passèrent la grande porte dans un éclat de rire.

- Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, dit Hermione en tentant de mettre un doigt sur sa bouche mais elle manqua cette dernière de deux bon centimètres ce qui redoubla le rire de Ginny.

- Qui va là ? Tonna une voix.

Précipitamment Hermione prit Ginny par le bras et l'entraîna dans un placard à balais. La rouquine n'arrivait pas à cacher son fou rire alors qu'Argus Rusard s'approchait dangereusement de l'endroit où elles se cachaient. Hermione lui mit la main devant la bouche pour la faire taire. Dès que le concierge fut passé, elles ne purent s'empêcher de rigoler.

- T'imagines si McGo nous voit comme ça ? Pouffa Ginny

- Parle pas de malheur, allez viens !

La brune ouvrit le placard et aida Ginny à sortir. Quand celle-ci fut dehors, elle en fit de même sauf qu'elle se prit les pieds dans les seaux et tomba en plein sur Ginny qui, déséquilibrée, chuta. Un nouveau fou rire les prit alors qu'elles roulaient sur le dos. Heureusement pour elles, Rusard était déjà loin.

Elles se remirent debout tant bien que mal et Hermione s'accrocha à Ginny pour garder l'équilibre.

- Où va-t-on ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elles mirent quelques secondes avant de répondre et s'exclamèrent à l'unisson.

- On va chez moi.

Elles partirent alors en même temps dans deux directions opposées. Mais, accrochées par leur bras et emportées par leur élan, elles se rentrèrent dedans une nouvelle fois. Elles explosèrent de rire à nouveau.

Un miaulement se fit entendre.

- Qui va là ? N'espérez pas vous cacher je vous trouverai !

- Viens, dit le professeur de métamorphose.

Elle attrapa Ginny par la main et prit la direction de ses appartements. Courant dans les couloirs, elles ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois que le tableau se referma sur elles. Ginny, à bout de souffle s'allongea à même le sol pour reprendre sa respiration. Hermione la regarda en souriant. Leurs regards se croisèrent et un nouveau fou rire les prit.

- Mione, ça tourne !

- Debout !

Hermione attrapa les mains de Ginny et l'aida à se mettre debout. Elle la conduisit dans la chambre. La brune sortit au passage deux fioles de potions gueule de bois pour le lendemain. Elles s'allongèrent, les yeux fixant le plafond.

- Mione, j'ai l'impression que je vais me noyer dans ton plafond.

- Ferme les yeux Gin ça va passer, dit-elle en suivant ses propres conseils.

C'est vrai qu'elles avaient un peu abusé de la boisson et l'euphorie ressentit quelques instants plus tôt laissait place aux effets indésirables de l'alcool.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ?

- Non ! Ginny, tu es une fille formidable, magnifique et intelligente, et Harry n'est qu'un idiot qui ne te mérite pas !

- Tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras ?

- Viens là.

Hermione ouvrit les bras et Ginny se glissa dans l'étreinte réconfortant et se pelotonna contre son amie.

- C'est ce que tu t'es dit quand Ron est parti ?

- Non...Je n'avais personne pour me le dire...

- Et qui te l'a dit ?

- Severus, murmura Hermione.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- Je n'y aurai jamais cru...

La voix de Ginny n'était plus qu'un murmure et tout son corps se détendait.

- Moi non plus...

Morphée vient les prendre sans une parole de plus.

* * *

Hermione se retourna et ouvrit les yeux. Elle les referma aussitôt, agressée par la lumière du jour. Grognant, elle porta une main à sa tête et tenta de se remémorer les événements de la veille. Ah oui ! Elle se souvint, les pleurs de Ginny et l'énorme bouteille de whisky pur feu. C'était ça le marteau qui résonnait dans sa tête. Le réveil sonna et elle abattit violemment son poingt dessus. Difficilement, elle se leva et fila sous la douche pour se réveiller.

Une fois prête, elle avisa la fiole et la but avec soulagement. Elle passa ensuite dans le salon où elle aperçut Ginny dans le canapé, une tasse de café à la main.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, ta potion a fait des miracles.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es debout ?

- Je ne sais pas, trois heures. Tu es prête ?

- Oui.

- Allons manger, je meurs de faim.

- Je te suis.

Les deux femmes discutèrent sur le chemin, se rappelant de leur course pour éviter Rusard. Elles entrèrent dans la grande salle et l'aperçurent sur le côté. Elles ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Lorsqu'elles atteignirent la table des professeurs, ils ne restaient plus que la directrice, le professeur Flitwick et le professeur Rogue.

- Bonjour, dit Hermione en s'asseyant.

- Miss Granger, la salua Rogue, Mme Potter.

Ginny s'assit, le visage soudain triste. Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, puis répondit.

- En fait...Dorénavant se sera Miss Weasley, Severus.

Sur ces mots, elle se leva sans un regard pour le petit-déjeuner, n'ayant plus faim tout d'un coup.

- Gin', tenta Hermione.

- Ça va, j'ai juste besoin d'être seule.

La rousse quitta la salle l'air abattu.

- Mr Potter n'est qu'un idiot, dit Rogue en la suivant du regard.

- Pour une fois, vous êtes trop gentil, Severus.

Le professeur de Potion sonda le visage de sa collègue à la recherche d'une quelconque ironie, mais il ne la trouva pas.

* * *

Midi arriva rapidement. Hermione s'installa à la table des professeurs et remarqua une pile d'enveloppes devant la place de Ginny. Celle-ci avait l'air triste et la brune avait envie de lui redonner le sourire. Malheureusement, elle savait ce que la rousse ressentait et elle se doutait qu'elle voulait un peu de tranquillité.

- Harry ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant les lettres.

- Qui d'autre ?

Hermione prit la main de Ginny en signe de réconfort mais celle-ci se tourna vers la directrice.

- Minerva ?

- Oui Ginny ?

En temps normal, la directrice l'aurai appelé plus formellement mais elle ne voulait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

- Serait-il possible d'interdire à Harry de venir pendant quelques temps ?

- Certainement, mais je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard, Mr Potter vient de passer les grilles.

Le visage de Ginny se décomposa et sa main serra plus fort celle d'Hermione.

- Vous êtes sûre ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Malheureusement.

- Hermione, je ne veux pas le voir.

Devant le regard suppliant de la rousse, le professeur de métamorphose se leva.

- Je m'en occupe Gin'.

Hermione quitta la grande et se dirigea vers le parc. A mi-chemin des grilles, elle aperçut Harry qui avançait d'un pas déterminé.

- Bonjour Hermione, comment vas-tu ? Dit-il d'un air désinvolte.

- Moi bien, répondit-elle en sentant la colère monter face à l'attitude du survivant, par contre je ne peux pas en dire autant de Ginny !

- Je vois, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'aller le crier sur tous les toits n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, elle m'en a juste fait part.

- Où est-elle ?

- Elle ne veut pas te voir Harry.

- Hermione, cette histoire ne te concerne pas, reste en dehors de ça !

- Effectivement ce sont vos histoires...

- A la bonne heure, dit Harry en s'avançant.

Cependant il ne fit que quelques pas, Hermione lui bloquant le passage.

- Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami, mais Ginny est ma meilleure amie, et pour moi ce que tu lui a fais est impardonnable.

- Oh ça va, elle n'est pas toute rose dans l'affaire ! S'emporta-t-il en faisant un pas menaçant vers la brune.

- Elle ne t'a jamais trompé.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne connais que sa version de l'histoire !

- Va-t'en Harry, elle ne veut plus te voir et tu n'es plus autorisé à pénétrer dans Poudlard désormais.

- Et c'est toi qui va m'en empêcher peut-être ?

L'auror sortit sa baguette et se mit en garde.

- Harry arrête, c'est ridicule.

- Je passerai Hermione, et j'irai la voir, laisse-moi passer maintenant !

- Non !

- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu, Stupéfix !

- Protego ! Prononça Hermione en mettant ses bras en croix devant elle.

Le sort la percuta de plein fouet mais ne lui fit aucun effet. Ses bras devant elle comme un bouclier retourna le sort contre Harry qui vola plusieurs mètres plus loin. Elle le libéra du sort et partit en direction du château.

- Ce n'est pas fini, hurla Harry.

- Tu sais quoi Harry, commença Hermione en se retournant vers lui, tu me dé...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, Harry avait disparu. Elle sonda le parc, mais il n'y était pas. Cependant un bruit provenant du lac attira son attention.

Harry sortit du lac difficilement, ses vêtements étaient trempés et il avait bu la tasse. Il remit ses lunettes en place et regarda Hermione s'avançait vers lui.

- Oh mon dieu Harry est-ce que ça va ? Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Stupéfix !

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de parer l'attaque et se retrouva immobilisée au sol.

- Ne t'approche plus de moi Hermione, dit-il menaçant.

- Expelliarmus !

La baguette d'Harry s'envola pour atterrir dans la main de Rogue.

- Mr Potter, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse mais on pouvait aisément deviner la menace sous-jacente, je crois que Miss Granger vous a demandé de quitter les lieux.

- Je ne partirai pas tant que je n'aurai pas vu Ginny !

- Pauvre imbécile, ne venez pas pleurer maintenant que vous avez tout gâché entre vous. Elle ne veut pas vous voir, d'ailleurs la Directrice de l'école vous enlève toute autorisation pour pénétrer sur les terres de Poudlard.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit, je suis auror !

- Un auror qui vient d'agresser un professeur avec témoin ! Partez avant que je n'appelle vos collègues ou supérieurs, car je ne crois pas qu'il sera difficile de convaincre Miss Granger de porter plainte.

- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, fulmina Harry en quittant le parc.

Rogue libéra Hermione du sort et l'aida à se relever.

- Merci.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il s'est énervé mais je l'ai repoussé. J'allais partir quand je me suis retournée pour lui dire ses quatre vérités. Mais il n'était plus là. Je l'ai vu sortir du lac quelques instants après... je crois que c'est moi qui l'y ai envoyé mais je ne sais pas du tout comment j'ai fait.

- Il va vraiment falloir qu'on trouve une solution à ce problème. Ceci dit...c'était un très beau plongeon.

* * *

Hermione regarda l'horloge. Encore deux heures de cours et elle pourrait se reposer. Sa fatigue combinée à son altercation avec Harry l'avait mise de mauvaise humeur et elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose, retrouver le calme de ses appartements. Heureusement, la classe suivante était assez calme malgré la rivalité entre Serpentard et Griffondor.

Les élèves entrèrent et s'installèrent dans le calme. Hermione commença son cours. Elle passa rapidement la partie théorie avant d'attaquer le côté pratique. L'exercice du jour n'était pas très compliqué, les élèves devaient transformer une théière en ballon. Ces exercices primaires apprenaient aux premières années les règles de base de la métamorphose. Dans cette classe, une élève brillait particulièrement et Hermione avait l'impression de se revoir du temps où elle était élève.

Bien évidement, l'élève était en compétition avec un autre de Serpentard qui ne se débrouillait pas mal non plus elle devait l'admettre. Cependant, parfois la rivalité était telle qu'elle dépassait le simple exercice donné par le professeur. Comme aujourd'hui.

- Bravo Miss Finey, cinq points pour Griffondor.

L'élève en question sourit et recommença sa transformation.

- Espèce de sale Sang de bourbe, l'insulta Timlot, son rival qui n'arrivait pas à reproduire le sort par manque évident de concentration.

Lorsqu'elle l'entendit, le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour.

- Vingt points de moins pour Serpentard et une retenue avec moi. Je me suis battue pour empêcher ceci et ce n'est certainement pas dans ma classe que je vous laisserai insulter quelqu'un de la sorte.

- C'est pourtant la vérité ! Elle n'a rien à faire ici...et vous non plus sale Sang de Bourbe !

Hermione vit rouge, la colère monta en elle de façon si rapide qu'elle ne contrôla plus rien. Le bureau explosa ainsi que les vitres. Hermione n'avait pourtant pas bougé. Le mobilier commença à trembler et les élèves, paniqués, prirent la fuite le plus rapidement possible.

Minerva se baladait dans les couloirs lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit semblable à une explosion. Se mettant à courir en direction de la source présumée, elle rencontra des élèves qui arrivaient en sens inverse au pas de course, complètement affolés.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Hurla-t-elle.

- C'est le professeur Granger, répondit une élève sans s'arrêter.

La directrice reprit son chemin en direction de la classe de métamorphose. Quand elle arriva dans le couloir, c'est à peine si elle le reconnaissait. Des débris de verres jonchaient le sol, le buste d'un sorcier célèbre avait perdu sa tête et la porte de classe était à moitié encastrée dans le mur d'en face.

Prudemment, elle s'avança dans la salle de classe. Chacun de ses pas crissaient sous le verre brisé. Minerva constata les dégâts et elle se demanda si la jeune femme était même encore en vie au vu de l'ampleur des ravages.

Les tables et les bancs avaient disparu, ils n'étaient plus que miettes et cendres. Les bibliothèques accrochées aux murs étaient par terre et les livres qu'elles contenaient, avaient partiellement brûlé certains se consumant encore. Le matériel de métamorphose n'était plus non plus. Les encriers avaient explosé laissant des taches qu'il serait difficile à ravoir, même par magie. Les cages, d'habitudes suspendues au plafond étaient par terre et Minerva dut se mettre la main sur la bouche pour éviter un haut-le-cœur à la vue des oiseaux morts. C'était une vraie boucherie. Le tableau n'avait pas été épargné et des morceaux d'ardoises s'éparpillaient un peu partout. Par miracle la monture du tableau n'avait rien eu, laissant un grand rectangle vide. Derrière le tableau noir, le mur était noir, calciné et on pouvait distinguer une fissure qui partait du bas jusqu'en haut.

Minerva avança précautionneusement par-dessus les débris. Arrivée à l'endroit où se trouvait le bureau d'ordinaire, elle remarque une silhouette derrière une armoire renversée. Elle avança lentement et découvrit Hermione, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine et entourés par ses bras, tremblante comme une feuille. Les yeux qu'elle leva vers la directrice montrèrent à quel point elle était terrorisée par ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Hermione, commença doucement Minerva en tendant sa main.

- Ne m'approchez pas, dit la brune en se recroquevillant contre le mur comme si elle voulait s'y incruster. Je... je ne veux pas vous faire de mal.

- J'ai confiance en vous Hermione, vous ne me ferez aucun mal.

La jeune femme ne dit rien, voulant s'éloigner un peu plus encore.

- D'accord, dit Minerva en s'asseyant à son tour contre l'armoire, on peut discuter alors ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je... je ne sais pas. C'est...c'est comme si ma magie avait agi toute seule, j'étais là mais je ne pouvais rien faire, je...je ne contrôlais plus rien.

- D'accord, et qu'est qui a déclenché tout ça ?

- C'est un élève il a...

Le ton de la voix de la brune devient soudain plus rauque et une mini tornade commença à apparaître faisant voler les éclats de bois, de verres et d'ardoises. Minerva se leva aussitôt et s'accroupit face à Hermione. Elle pose les mains sur ses genoux. Ce geste fit lever la tête à Hermione et la directrice dut se retenir de ne pas reculer en voyant toute la colère dans le regard du jeune professeur.

- Hermione, calmez-vous c'est moi ! Minerva ! Hermione ! Hermione ! Vous êtes en sécurité je suis là. Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Hermione ! Calmez-vous ! Tout va bien !

La jeune femme cligna des yeux et se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Aussitôt la tornade disparut et elle éclata en sanglot. Minerva la prit dans ses bras et la réconforta.

- Chuuuuuuut, c'est fini, vous êtes en sécurité.

- Je suis un danger public, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Ne dites pas ça, ça va s'arranger.

- Vous croyez ?

- Mais oui, il va juste falloir apprendre à maîtriser votre colère.

La remarque fit sourire Hermione.

- Allez, venez, vous avez besoin de vous détendre et je connais un excellent moyen pour ça.

Elle aida le professeur de métamorphose à se lever puis la conduisit dans ses appartements.

- Pitié, ne me dîtes pas une bonne tasse de thé, je ne pourrai rien avaler.

- Je ne vous le dirai pas. Suivez-moi.

La directrice se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Arrivée dans la pièce, elle alluma une bonne dizaine de bougies et mit l'eau à couler.

- Un bain ?

- Oui, un bain très chère, vous allez voir, je n'ai jamais rien trouvé de plus relaxant. Alors maintenant vous allez vous déshabiller, vous plonger dans ce bain, et vous relaxer.

- Heu...maintenant ?

Hermione regarda Minerva qui s'affairait autour de la baignoire, ajoutant quelques huiles à l'eau moussante. Sa timidité avait refait surface et elle se voyait mal se déshabiller devant la directrice.

- Et bien attendez que je sois sortie mais généralement il est plus agréable d'être nue pour prendre un bain.

La brune ne put s'empêcher de rougir tandis que l'animagus la laissait seule.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se plongeait dans le bain bouillant. La chaleur l'enveloppa instantanément et elle relâcha enfin chacun de ses muscles. Elle se sentait bien et en sécurité. Elle percevait l'odeur de Minerva à travers les effluves des bougies, et celle-ci avait un effet apaisant sur la jeune femme. Elle se sentait enveloppée dans une étreinte protectrice rien que par l'odeur, l'aura de la directrice. Hermione se détendit tellement qu'elle finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Minerva consulta sa montre et constata que cela faisait plus de quatre heures qu'Hermione était dans la salle de bain. Un peu inquiète, elle alla voir si tout allait bien pour la jeune femme.

- Hermione ? Dit-elle en toquant, tout va bien ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle ouvrit délicatement la porte. Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. La jeune femme affichait un air parfaitement détendu, sa tête penchant sur le côté. La mousse avait disparut et Minerva pouvait voir le début de la poitrine d'Hermione se soulever paisiblement. La directrice ne put s'empêcher d'admirer cette nouvelle vision de son ancienne élève. Une douce chaleur l'envahit et elle resta de longues minutes sans pouvoir détacher son regard de la baignoire.

Elle ne reprit ses esprits qu'au moment où Hermione commença à bouger. Rougissant de se faire prendre, Minerva referma rapidement la porte sans bruit et retourna à la paperasse qui l'attendait mais qui avait perdu tout intérêt à ses yeux.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et constata que le bain était froid et les bougies presque éteintes. Elle prit une petite douche pour se réchauffer et s'habilla. Elle ne savait pas du tout combien de temps elle avait dormi mais cela lui avait fait du bien. Elle retrouva Minerva plongée dans la paperasse. Celle-ci leva la tête quand elle entendit la jeune femme arriver.

Tentant de maîtriser la rougeur qui envahit son visage, elle engagea la conversation.

- Alors vous vous sentez mieux ?

- Oui, je vous remercie, ça fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant détendue.

- Parfait. Je vous ai commandé à manger si vous avez faim.

- Merci, quelle heure est-il ?

- Presque huit heures.

- Oh ! Je ne pensais pas avoir dormi autant.

- Vous en aviez besoin.

Hermione s'assit et commença à manger. Minerva la rejoint avec une tasse de thé et elles discutèrent de tout et de rien comme elles en avaient l'habitude. La directrice ne mentionna pas l'incident de l'après-midi et la jeune femme en fut soulagée. La soirée avança et au premier signe de fatigue d'Hermione, Minerva l'encouragea à aller dormir. Elles se levèrent et Minerva raccompagna la jeune femme à la porte de son bureau.

- Au fait, dit la directrice, tout est prêt pour la fête.

- Très bien , ce sera parfait.

- Bonne nuit Hermione.

- Bonne nuit Minerva, et merci encore...pour tout.

L'animagus lui serra gentiment l'épaule.

- Je vous en prie.

* * *

Pansy était installée confortablement devant un café bien corsé en compagnie de Karen pendant qu'elles attendaient Fred qui finissait de se préparer.

- Ta femme a beau être une vraie butch, j'en reviens toujours pas qu'elle passe autant de temps dans la salle de bain.

- Disons que dans ces cas-là je prends ma douche avant elle comme ça je suis sûre d'arriver au cabinet à l'heure.

- Tu m'étonnes ! répondit-elle en riant.

La brune but une gorgée de son café avant de reprendre.

- Tiens au fait, j'ai rendez-vous vendredi en huit avec le ministère, est-ce que tu pourrais me prendre les clients de l'après-midi ?

- Je pense que ça devrait pouvoir le faire. Des soucis dans la dernière affaires ?

- Oui, le client serait impliqué…

- Rassurez-moi les filles, vous n'allez pas parler boulot toute la soirée car moi sinon je vais chez Axelle pour parler volley.

- Mais non mon ange, promis on ne parle plus de boulot de la soirée, hein Pans' ?!

- Oui, maintenant que Miss Cambouis est là on va pouvoir aller au resto.

Après lui avoir lancé un regard noir, Fred se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour la refermer, un hibou pénétra dans la pièce. Intriguée, elle alla récupérer le courrier et jetant un coup d'œil dessus, elle le tendit à Pansy.

- Une lettre de Poudlard… une admiratrice ? demanda Fred en lui donnant la lettre.

- J'en sais rien, j'ai pas remis les pieds là-bas depuis quatre ans !

Sous le regard attentif de ses amies, la Serpentard décacheta la lettre et sortit le parchemin de l'enveloppe.

_Chers anciens élèves,_

_La directrice de Poudlard est heureuse de vous inviter au bal des anciens élèves le 4 Décembre à 20h. _

_Ceci est un bal masqué donné en votre honneur afin de permettre à tous de se revoir dans la joie et la bonne humeur. _

_En espérant vous voir à cette occasion, _

_Cordialement, _

_Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard. _

* * *

Et voilà pour cette semaine! Qu'en pensez-vous? Des idées de ce qui va se passer pour la suite?

A la semaine prochaine.

Duch et Sol'


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à toutes,

Voici le chapitre tant attendu, le bal!

Bonne lecture!

rar : - Dame Ajisai : Hey, Merci pour la review, contente que l'histoire te plaise. Mione en dragon? qu'est ce qui te faire du ça? Oui Minerva ne se gène pas! D'un autre côté je la comprends parfaitement :p. Ta review est très bien et n'hésite pas à en mettre. ;)

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'Harry venait tous les jours à Poudlard dans le but de voir Ginny. Il avait utilisé un faux prétexte pour entrer dans le château ; insinuant la vente d'objets illicites au sein même du collège. Ginny, avec l'aval de la directrice, s'était cachée durant tout le temps qu'avait duré la « soi-disant » perquisition. L'auror avait même tenté de pénétrer dans les appartements du professeur de vol. Mais la directrice lui avait fortement rappelé la limite de ses fonctions et l'avait mis à la porte du château sans cérémonie.

Ginny semblait avoir touché le fond. Elle ne cherchait pas à le cacher, elle déambulait dans les couloirs le visage triste, donnait ses cours sans vraiment d'entrain et ne mangeait pratiquement plus. Hermione tentait de lui remonter le moral mais elle savait que le cœur de la rousse n'y était pas.

Alors que le froid de l'hiver commençait à arriver, Ginny se leva de bonne heure. Elle n'arrivait plus à dormir et elle en avait marre de ses idées noires. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse ! Elle s'habilla chaudement et prit la direction du terrain de Quidditch. Elle avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit. Il fallait qu'elle tourne la page, définitivement !

Elle passa une bonne heure à enchaîner les figures périlleuses, défiant la gravité et se laissant envahir par l'adrénaline. Lorsqu'elle revint dans ses appartements, elle fila sous la douche. Elle en ressortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, habillée et coiffée. Son regard se posa sur le carton d'invitation pour le bal des anciens élèves ; celui-ci avait lieu dans moins d'une semaine.

Elle soupira à l'idée qu'Harry y serait et qu'elle ne pourrait pas le fuir cette fois-ci. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle se retrouve en position de faiblesse. Fini le temps où elle était la pauvre petite Ginny. Harry n'avait pas vu la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir pour femme, et bien il allait s'en mordre les doigts !

D'un pas déterminé, elle partit petit-déjeuner.

- Bonjour tout le monde, dit-elle presque joyeusement en s'attablant.

- Bonjour Ginny, répondit Hermione surprise mais heureuse de voir son amie ainsi.

- Miss Weasley, la salua Rogue et la directrice.

Regardant d'un nouvel œil les mets qui se trouvaient sur la table, Ginny se servit une assiette copieuse et redécouvrit avec délice le plaisir de manger.

- Hermione ?

- Oui Gin' ?

- Est-ce que par hasard tu connaîtrais un avocat pas trop cher ?

- Je dois pouvoir te trouver ça.

- Merci ! Dit-elle sans ajouter un mot de plus.

* * *

Le soir même, Hermione avait entraînement de volley. Elle arriva de bonne heure et constata que le coach n'était pas encore arrivé et de ce fait le gymnase fermé. Elle s'assit sur un banc et attendit. Elle fut rejointe quelques minutes plus tard par Fred.

- Bonjour Fred.

- Salut Hermione. Le coach n'est pas encore là.

- Non. Comment a été la semaine ?

- Fatigante, Pansy est increvable on est sorties presque tous les soirs, il serait vraiment temps qu'elle se case.

- Pansy ? Se caser ? Tu rêves là !

- Oui, malheureusement !

- Tiens en parlant d'elle d'ailleurs, est-ce que tu aurais les coordonnés de son cabinet ou son numéro ?

- Oui bien sûr, un problème ?

- C'est pour une amie, elle cherche un avocat, je voudrais que Pansy m'en conseille un.

- Pourquoi elle ne choisit pas Pansy, c'est une très bonne avocate !

- C'est qu'elles ne se sont jamais entendues lorsqu'on était à l'école, je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille que ce soit Pansy qui traite son dossier.

- Dis-lui d'aller voir Karen dans ce cas, elle ne sera pas déçue et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est ma femme.

Hermione eut l'air embarrassée. Karen était moldue, elle ne pourrait pas traiter le cas de Ginny. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment le dire à Fred.

- C'est à dire que... je ne suis pas sûre que... Karen soit...heu...qualifiée pour...Je ne remets pas les qualités de Karen en question hein ! Mais...c'est une situation assez délicate...enfin...Mais tu ne m'a jamais dit, comment tu connais Pansy ?

Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour changer de sujet. Fred fut quelque peu étonnée du brusque changement de sa coéquipière mais répondit simplement.

- Ho et bien en fait Pansy m'est littéralement tombée dessus dans un bar de Londres peu fréquenté, ça m'étonnerai que tu connaisses, c'est le Chaudron Baveur.

- Le Chau... Mais tu es..., Hermione vérifia qu'elles étaient seules puis reprit à voix basse, tu es une sorcière ?

Fred éclata de rire.

- Bien sûr, et Karen aussi, tu ne le savais pas ?

- Non, je ne m'en étais pas doutée… tu n'étais pas à Poudlard pourtant?

- Non on était à Dumstrang.

- Ah...

- Je pensais que tu le savais, Pansy nous l'a tout de suite dit pour toi.

- Ah bon ? Non je n'ai jamais fait attention et puis je fais super gaffe pour ne pas me dévoiler. Est-ce qu'il y en a d'autre dans l'équipe ? Des sorcières ?

- Non, il n'y a que nous deux.

- D'accord.

- Maintenant que tu sais que l'on est du même monde, peut-être que Karen peut aider ton amie ?

- Hein ? Oh oui, pardon. Oui je pense qu'elle peut l'aider.

Fred lui sourit avant de sortir quelque chose de son portefeuille.

- Voila sa carte.

- Merci.

- Bonjour les filles, dit le coach en arrivant près d'elle. Vous êtes en avance, en forme j'espère !

- Oui coach !

Les jeunes femmes pénétrèrent dans la salle et allèrent se changer. Elles furent bientôt rejointes par toute l'équipe. La trêve d'hiver interromprait bientôt les matchs et les entraînements, et les filles ne parlaient que de leur prochaines vacances.

Ne voyant personne arriver, le coach vint les chercher dans le vestiaire avant de les faire courir. Les joueuses de Kingston enchaînèrent ensuite une bonne séance de musculation et Hermione put remarquer que ses muscles commençaient enfin à se dessiner au niveau des bras et des cuisses. La reprise du sport lui avait fait le plus grand bien et elle était très reconnaissante à son ancien entraîneur de l'avoir incitée à revenir.

L'entraînement fut épuisant et c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que les sportives allèrent aux douches. Hermione avait fini, avec le temps, par s'accommoder aux douches communes tout en restant très pudique. Elle attendait que tout le monde soit sous l'eau pour ôter ses vêtements et ressortait rapidement pour s'habiller avant les autres.

Alors que la brune laçait ses chaussures, Axelle s'approcha et s'assit juste à ses côtés. Relevant la tête, elle remarqua que pour une fois depuis le fameux épisode de la douche, elles étaient seules dans les vestiaires. Alors qu'elle s'était évertuée à l'éviter depuis, là elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour.

Le regard vert perçant la scrutait, il la détaillait de toute sa hauteur. La sensation d'être ainsi observée, rendait Hermione toute chose c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait évité sa capitaine depuis le premier match. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas été insensible ni aux attentions discrètes dont était capable la blonde, ni aux regards intenses qu'elle sentait parfois dans son dos. Bizarrement, cette sensation d'être ainsi désirée faisait monter en elle, un elle-ne-savait-quoi d'étourdissant.

Alors qu'elle allait se lever, elle sentit qu'Axelle lui saisit la main.

- Hermione, s'il te plaît, deux minutes ?

La brune se retourna et acquiesça.

- Je voulais t'inviter à manger… je sais que tu bosses demain mais… 'tain, j'ai l'impression d'être une ado… Tu veux bien ?

* * *

Minerva finissait de trier ses papiers, elle soupira en voyant la lettre des aurors qui demandaient du renfort pour leurs rondes à Pré-au-Lard. Comme si elle n'avait que ça à faire, tout ça pour un monstre dont personne ne connaissait vraiment la nature. Saisissant le parchemin, elle le froissa et le lança pour le loger directement dans le foyer de la cheminée.

Elle était déjà assez débordée sans que Potter ne l'emmerde.

* * *

Axelle ouvrit galamment la porte pour laisser passer la brune. Cette dernière ne savait plus trop ce qui l'avait poussée à accepter sûrement la voix de Fred lui disant que la blonde n'avait jamais été comme ça pour personne.

Le restaurant où elle les avait conduites possédait un très joli cadre de petits blocs individuels séparaient les tables et de grandes bibliothèques se répandaient sur tous les murs. La table donnait un cadre romantique et il faut dire qu'il n'en fallait pas plus à Hermione pour qu'elle se laisse séduire par la beauté du lieu.

Le serveur récupéra la commande et les laissa seules.

- Je suis contente que tu ais accepté, j'avais peur que…

- T'inquiètes pas, et merci pour tout.

Axelle dévora la brune du regard toute la soirée et le ton utilisé pour chaque phrase était de plus en plus grave. Hermione de son côté devait bien avouer qu'après son échec avec Ron, il était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui lui fasse la cour subtilement. La conversation avait été intéressante et la brune devait reconnaître que son interlocutrice avait de la culture et que ses propos étaient logiques et réfléchis. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas discuté de la sorte, sauf peut-être lors de ses soirées avec Minerva.

Le repas avait été très bon, et la blonde alla payer la note. Se couvrant du froid qui commençait à arriver, les deux jeunes femmes sortirent et rejoignirent la voiture. Le bip ouvrit les portières et la brune repris son sac de sport avant de se tourner vers sa capitaine.

- J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, merci.

- De rien, ça m'a fait très plaisir, j'ai hâte de te revoir.

- Axelle… je voulais te dire… je suis désolée pour mon comportement… c'était idiot…

- Chut… répondit la blonde en s'approchant.

Captivée par le son de la voie de sa capitaine, Hermione se laissa faire. Se penchant un peu plus, la blonde saisit délicatement les lèvres de sa passeuse. Voyant que celle-ci ne la repoussait pas, elle accentua la pression et le baiser devint plus intensif. Bousculée par tous les sentiments qui parcouraient son corps, elle appréciait la chaleur de l'étreinte.

Sans forcer quoique ce soit, Axelle se recula et lui sourit.

- Porte-toi bien. Lui dit-t-elle avant de redéposer un baiser d'au revoir sur ses lèvres et de disparaître à l'intérieur de la voiture.

Hermione était toute chamboulée elle mit quelques minutes à réaliser que la voiture s'en était allée et se retourna pour transplaner.

* * *

Ginny mit une dernière touche de maquillage et contempla le résultat dans la glace. Elle sourit du résultat.

- Harry n'est qu'un imbécile tu le sais ça ? Dit Hermione accoudée contre la porte de la salle de bain.

En effet, Ginny était magnifique ce soir. Elle avait acheté une robe bleu nuit munie d'un corset et d'une jupe fendue qui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. Le corset mettait en valeur la poitrine et le ventre plat du professeur de vol. Un collier de saphirs soulignait son décolleté et des boucles d'oreilles assorties embellissaient son visage. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux attachés en un chignon serré et une paire de ballerines assortie complétait l'ensemble.

Son masque était assorti à sa robe et lui couvrait la moitié du visage. Elle avait également trouvé un foulard de la même couleur qu'elle mit pour cacher la totalité de ses cheveux. Si Harry voulait la trouver, il n'aurait qu'à bien chercher, elle ne lui faciliterait pas les choses.

- Et il va s'en mordre les doigts ! Tu es prête ?

- Oui.

- Alors c'est parti.

Hermione la devança et sortit de ses appartements. Ginny constata qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir mis le paquet. Le brune portait une robe rouge avec un décolleté en V et qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Un bracelet avec une fleur rouge ornait son poignet et un collier paraît sa poitrine. Son masque, rouge également, était orné de dentelle et ne cachait que ses yeux. Elle portait une paire d'escarpins rouge qui lui faisait gagner quelques centimètres. Ginny n'avait jamais vu son amie porter de telles chaussures mais visiblement elle n'avait aucune difficulté pour marcher avec.

Elles arrivèrent aux abords de la grande salle, plusieurs invités étaient déjà présents. Ginny ralentit le pas.

- Hermione, je te laisse entrer, je ne voudrais pas qu'Harry me reconnaisse parce que je suis arrivée avec toi.

- D'accord Ginny à toute à l'heure.

Le professeur de vol resta un moment dans le hall, puis se décida à entrer. Il y avait déjà une bonne vingtaine d'élèves et elle reconnut quelques-uns de ses anciens camarades. Elle alla chercher de quoi boire puis se mit dans un coin de la salle observant les invités.

De loin elle reconnut Neville et Luna qui discutaient avec Seamus. Dans un coin de la pièce elle fut surprise de découvrir une tête blonde typique de Malefoy. Il discutait avec Blaise et sûrement un autre Serpentard. Une femme les rejoignit et la façon dont elle s'accrocha au bras de Malefoy, ça ne pouvait être que Parkinson.

- Tu as repéré Harry ? Demanda Hermione en la rejoignant.

- Non et je m'en porte très bien !

- Quand as-tu rendez-vous chez l'avocate ?

- La semaine prochaine, son agenda était surbooké cette semaine. Tu crois que Ron va venir ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Pour tout te dire, je ne sais même pas comment je réagirais si je le revoyais.

- Moi non plus, je veux dire avec Harry, j'appréhende un peu mais je ne sais pas si je choisirais la fuite ou la scène de ménage devant tout le monde.

- Allez viens ne reste pas seule dans ton coin.

Se prenant un autre verre au passage, elle accompagna la brune qui se dirigea vers le couple Londubat.

- Bonsoir Neville, comment vas-tu ?

- Hermione ça me fait plaisir de te voir !

Il se tourna vers Ginny mais eut un peu de mal à la reconnaître. Ce fut Luna qui le devança.

- Bonsoir Ginny.

- Bonsoir Luna, comment vas-tu ?

Ginny sourit, elle ne s'étonna pas une seule seconde que Luna l'ait reconnue. Elle avait toujours aimé son côté un peu loufoque et c'est seulement en la revoyant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle lui avait manqué.

- Je vais bien, je suis heureuse de te revoir mais je n'aime pas quand tu es triste.

- Ce n'est rien, je suis heureuse de te revoir aussi.

La blonde avait deviné ce que son amie tentait de cacher, elle avait toujours eu un don pour ça. Neville qui avait suivi la conversation reprit.

- Alors Hermione comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien, j'ai repris le poste de professeur de métamorphose et j'enseigne depuis cette année.

- J'ai toujours su que tu étais faite pour ça.

- Non, souffla Ginny.

- Quoi ? Demanda Hermione déconcertée.

- Il a osé...

- De quoi tu parles Gin' ?

- Il est venu avec sa pouf.

De concert, le groupe se tourna vers l'entrée de la grande salle où Harry venait de faire son entrée au bras d'une grande brune. Une main sur sa taille, il la dirigea vers le buffet.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, dit Ginny.

- Gin', tenta Hermione.

- Ce n'est rien Hermione, au fond c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Ginny quitta rapidement la salle d'un air triste. Elle s'engagea à droite dans le couloir et se dirigea vers les salles de classe où elle était certaine de ne trouver personne.

* * *

Une silhouette se détacha dans la pénombre et regarda le professeur de vol pénétrer dans une salle de classe vide. Elle s'avança silencieusement et se posta en plein milieu de la porte. Il n'y avait aucune lumière hormis celle de la lune.

- Vous avez déjà fait l'amour dans le noir avec une parfaite inconnue ?

Ginny sursauta et se retourna vers la propriétaire de la voix. Elle ne reconnut pas la femme qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Techniquement vous ne m'êtes pas inconnue puisque vous êtes une ancienne élève.

- Certes, alors avez-vous déjà fait l'amour avec quelqu'un que vous savez connaître mais que vous ne reconnaissez pas ?

L'inconnue s'avança en direction de Ginny qui d'instinct recula. Elle buta contre le bureau et se retrouva coincée.

- Non, je ne l'ai jamais fait mais je ne suis pas l...

- Chuuuuuuut, dit l'inconnue en couvrant la bouche de la rousse de son doigt, une femme aussi jolie ne devrait pas avoir l'air aussi triste.

Ginny vit le corps de l'inconnue se rapprocher du sien. Elle s'apprêtait à protester mais ce qu'elle vit dans les yeux de cette femme la rendit muette. Il y avait cet éclat de désir, un éclat qui la transportait sans en avoir l'air, un éclat qui lui donnait l'impression d'être la plus belle au monde, un éclat qui n'existait plus dans les yeux d'Harry. Son cœur s'affola et sa respiration devient difficile.

L'inconnue se noya dans le regard de la rousse. Elle ne vit aucun rejet ni appréhension dans ce regard. Alors, doucement, elle s'avança, laissant le temps à la jeune femme de s'échapper si elle le voulait. Mais elle ne bougea pas. La main de l'inconnue lui caressa la joue et approcha ses lèvres.

Ginny n'était plus capable de réagir. L'étincelle dans les yeux de cette femme la clouait sur place et son esprit arrêta de réfléchir quand elle sentit la main sur sa joue. Sans quitter la femme des yeux, elle la regarda s'approcher. Elle était comme hypnotisé. Son cœur battait à toute allure, elle avait chaud et elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas loin de faire un malaise. Elle déglutit nerveusement puis ferma les yeux ;

Quand les lèvres de l'inconnue touchèrent les siennes, elle crut s'évanouir. Mais à la place, une intense chaleur l'envahit, son ventre se tordit, ses entrailles se liquéfièrent ; elle se laissa envahir par toutes ces sensations depuis longtemps oubliées. Inconsciemment, elle ouvrit les lèvres et l'inconnue approfondit le baiser. Ginny y répondit.

Une partie de son esprit avait conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Il fallait qu'elle arrête ce baiser, qu'elle parte, qu'elle s'enfuit. Mais elle ne contrôlait plus rien, son corps ne réagissait plus ; tout du moins pas comme il le devrait. Elle avait chaud, très chaud. Son bas-ventre était en feu, ce simple baiser avait allumé un véritable brasier. Sa conscience lui indiquait de bouger, de faire quelque chose, d'arrêter tout ça ! Mais elle perdit la bataille quand elle sentit sa langue rencontrer celle de la femme.

Ginny ne put retenir un gémissement et instinctivement posa ces mains sur la taille de l'inconnue, de peur qu'elle s'en aille. Elles se séparèrent à bout de souffle. L'inconnue planta son regard dans celui du professeur de vol et lui caressa la joue. Elle lisait le feu de la passion dans ses yeux, allumé par un simple baiser.

L'inconnue détailla Ginny. Elle ne savait pas qui était la femme derrière le masque, elle n'avait aucun indice pour le deviner hormis ces délicieux yeux marron. Mais elle la trouvait superbe, c'était une femme magnifique avec un visage triste. Un visage qu'elle voulait rendre radieux. Quelque chose chez cette femme l'avait touché. Elle ne saurait dire quoi ; son corps, sa stature, son visage, son expression de profonde tristesse. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait voulu la réconforter.

- Tu es si belle, murmura l'inconnue.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rougir et sans quitter ce regard de braise, elle s'appuya un peu plus contre la main qui caressait sa joue. L'inconnue n'attendit pas plus et entama un second baiser. Ses mains caressèrent la taille de la rousse puis montèrent dans son dos.

Ginny frissonna sous les caresses. Elle répondit au baiser et tout son corps réclamait plus. Les mains remontèrent le long de son dos et trouvèrent la fermeture éclair de son corset. L'inconnue délaissa sa bouche pour descendre dans son cou. Ginny n'en pouvait plus, elle brûlait littéralement et elle maudit intérieurement cette femme qui la faisait languir. Elle ne reconnaissait plus, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Tout ce qui l'importait pour le moment c'était ses mains sur son dos et cette bouche dans son cou.

L'inconnue lui attrapa le lobe de l'oreille, arrachant à Ginny un gémissement puis elle revient posséder ses lèvres. Se détachant quelque peu, elle chercha dans le regard du professeur la trace d'un quelconque doute. Ne voyant qu'un brasier ardant, elle lui enleva délicatement son corset. La rousse se mordit la lèvre.

Délicatement, elle l'attira à elle. La robe de Ginny tomba sans bruit. L'embrassant une nouvelle fois, l'inconnue allongea Ginny par terre après avoir conjurer une couverture. Le cœur de la rousse battait si fort qu'on l'aurait cru prête à sortir de sa poitrine. Elle était là, allongée par terre, n'ayant plus que pour vêtement une simple culotte. Elle aurait dû être gênée, intimidé, prête à s'enfuir ! Mais non, elle n'attendait qu'une chose, que cette femme la touche.

L'inconnue s'assit à califourchon sur Ginny. Instinctivement les mains de cette dernière vinrent se poser sur les cuisses de son amante alors que celle-ci se penchait pour un nouveau baiser. Celui-ci s'intensifia et laissa le professeur à bout de souffle. La bouche de l'inconnue ne perdit pas de temps et fondit dans son cou. Elle traça une ligne de baiser puis descendit vers sa poitrine. Ginny retient son souffle en sentant celui de l'inconnue contre son sein.

Ginny gémit fortement et tout son corps s'élança contre cette bouche qui engloutit sa petite pointe dressée. Les mains de l'inconnue vinrent jouer avec l'élastique de son dernier sous-vêtement et le professeur souleva son bassin dans un mouvement d'acceptation.

La rousse n'était plus qu'un tourbillon de sensations. Cette langue sur son sein et ses mains qui lui caressaient les fesses, les cuisses, se rapprochant sans jamais la toucher, la transportait dans une autre dimension.

L'inconnue reprit sa descente, sa langue laissant une traînée humide reliant sa poitrine à son entrejambe. Ginny tressaillit lorsqu'elle comprit ce qui allait suivre. Elle croisa le regard de la femme qui lui demandait son accord. Cependant, elle était incapable de répondre. Aussi ferma-t-elle les yeux tout en se mordant la lèvre.

Cela ne suffit pas à étouffer son gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit la langue passer sur son clitoris. Son bassin se souleva violemment, réclamant de cette douce caresse. La langue allait et venait sur son petit bout de chair et deux doigts vinrent se joindre à la danse dans un va et vient soutenu. Son bassin répondit au rythme proposé et le corps de Ginny ne tarda pas à se raidir. Ses muscles se contractèrent sur les doigts de l'inconnue qui ne perdit pas une miette de la jouissance de la rouquine.

Ginny voyait des étoiles. Son corps frissonnait sous les spasmes du plaisir et elle peinait à reprendre sa respiration. Son visage affichait un air béat tandis que les étoiles disparaissaient peu à peu. L'inconnue remonta vers son visage et l'embrassa. Le professeur put se goûter sur les lèvres de son amante. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, savourant l'instant. D'ailleurs elle ne pouvait plus bouger pour le moment tant son orgasme avait été intense.

- Voilà le visage que doit avoir une femme aussi belle que toi, murmura l'inconnue.

Cette dernière se leva, remit sa robe en place et commença à partir. Ginny ouvrit alors les yeux et se redressa sur un coude.

- Attends !

La femme s'arrêta. Elle était déjà à la porte de la salle de classe.

- Je..., commença Ginny, c'était...

- Pour moi aussi, répondit l'inconnue puis elle partit.

Ginny se rallongea une main sur sa poitrine. Son cœur battait encore follement. Elle respira longuement et repensa à ce qu'elle venait de vivre. C'était incroyable, elle n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec une telle intensité, à se demander vraiment si elle avait déjà eu un orgasme auparavant ? Un courant d'air froid la fit frissonner, elle se rhabilla puis reprit la direction de la grande salle. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure, c'était comme si tout c'était arrêté au moment même où cette femme avait posé ses lèvres sur elle.

Quand elle pénétra dans la grande salle, elle constata qu'il n'était que onze heures et que la fête battait son plein. Des couples dansaient sur la piste tandis que d'autres discutaient en petits groupes. Elle avait manqué le dîner apparemment mais elle n'avait pas très faim. En revanche, elle se dirigea vers le bar. Elle constata qu'Hermione y était et pas très loin, il y avait Harry.

L'ignorant superbement, elle rejoignit Hermione qui passait commande.

- Un whisky pur feu et une bière au beurre, demanda Ginny.

- Gin', dit Hermione surprise, est-ce que ça va ?

- A merveille ! Ginny aperçut Harry qui écoutait leur conversation et ajouta. Je viens de m'envoyer en l'air avec Dean ! Wahou, je ne me rappelais pas qu'il était aussi fougueux ! C'était incroyable ! J'ai jamais autant pris mon pied avec Harry.

Fière de son petit effet, elle vit Harry serrer son verre à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, cependant elle voyait qu'il n'y croyait qu'à moitié.

- Ginny tu es sûre que ça va ? Demanda Hermione vraiment surprise des propos de son amie.

- Je t'assure, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien ! Après un coup pareil en même temps. Tiens d'ailleurs, tu veux bien me remonter totalement ma fermeture s'il te plaît.

S'en fut trop pour le survivant qui quitta la salle furieux alors qu'Hermione s'exécutait.

- C'est vraiment vrai ?

- Non, répondit Ginny, je voulais juste le faire enrager. J'ai juste pris l'air.

- Très bien, parce que je te signale que quelques mèches dépassent et ta fermeture n'était pas monté jusqu'en haut.

- Je te raconterai demain, pour le moment, faisons la fête.

Elles prirent leur commande et rejoignirent Neville et Luna.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plus? Une petite idée sur l'identité de l'inconnue?

A la semaine prochaine.

Duch et Sol'


End file.
